


Not All Things Have a Bitter End

by babyjules16, thespectacularstorm



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjules16/pseuds/babyjules16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespectacularstorm/pseuds/thespectacularstorm
Summary: Peter Parker isn't just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. He's a boy with a lot more on his plate than the weight of the world.Try juggling a superhero family, a trying (and possibly failing) love life, and twelveth grade physics homework along with it all while keeping his double life a secret. Tough as it may be, his family and friends always have his back and that loud-mouthed mercenary isn't as bad as everyone claims.Still, it's only a matter of time before things get out of hand.





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a product of my very active mind during a slow day at work. I write as I have the random inspiration to come up with ideas and this one happened to be interesting. Things might get a little out of hand who knows. Tune in to find out what happens as the chapters start to flow in. 
> 
> babyjules16 is my sis and tells me if my stories are good enough to post so love her too ♥ thx

**: PROLOGUE :**

Flashing lights sped past distant hazel eyes gazing through a back seat window. Again and again, he dreamed of this day every night he slept in that dreary orphanage. For a boy of such a young age, he had been through quite a lot in his time.

“You alright back there Petey? We’ll be home soon don’t worry.” A deep voice from a blonde haired man echoed back in the silent car as he gestured the driver to pick up the pace.

The idea hadn’t fully set in yet, still raw in the adolescent’s mind that he was no longer an orphan. His pupils flickered back and forth following the outlines of city blocks until the vehicle neared a rather astounding tower. Stark Industries, a shining tower with a glowing blue A that was once a symbol of hope and security for the world was now his new home. The little red sports car rolled to a stop in front of the glass doors of the company, both new parents rushing from their seats to collect their son and his belongings.

“Wait till you see your room kiddo! You’re gonna love it I promise!” The owner of this grand establishment lifted the boy up into his arms as the other grabbed his suitcase from the trunk. The two didn’t waste any time bringing him inside past cheerful staff admiring the new addition to the family. Everyone was well aware Mr. Stark and his dear husband were adopting a child as Steve pranced around the office ensuring everyone knew of this development. He even called up some old friends to inform them of the news as well.

The trio entered the elevator, after a series of introductions and cooing, riding it all the way to the upper-level penthouse. Peter’s eyes observed carefully as he took in his new surroundings. Everyone was so kind to him at the front door it was hard to believe this was actually for real.  

_Bing!_

“Welcome home Mr. Stark- ah I see you’ve brought home the young master today. Would you like for me to compile a shopping list for child care needs?” A robotic voice filled the room as they stepped off the elevator, confusing poor Peter. He looked around frantic for where the voice came from but only saw the three of them in the room.

“Don’t be alarmed, it’s only Jarvis. He’s a fancy robot your pops built.” Steve smiled ruffling the boy’s soft brown tufts.

“Dad... I’m not an old man like you Steve. He can call me dad, father even, but pops is more your forte.” Tony gave an exhausted smile after a day of filling out paperwork for the boy’s custody. “We’ll give you the big tour but first you should see your room.” Curiosity sparked in the little one as they made their way down the hallway noticing a few picture frames hanging on the walls to be later addressed. One in particular, a happy group of smiling faces, caught his eye.

Steve opened the sliding white door to reveal a blue and red themed kids room complete with toys, a desk, and his very own lego blocks set. “Well? Do you like it? We tried to fill it with things we thought you’d like…” The blonde questioned the quiet boy as he was set down to explore for himself.

He was awestruck, blown away that anyone would do such kindness for him. His hazel orbs examined the room swelling up with warm tears as he spotted all the toys laid out just for him. “I… I love it. Thank you so much.” The tears flowed as his emotions engulfed his being. The two quickly rushed to scoop him into a tight hug.

“We love you Pete, we’re a family now and don’t ever forget it.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


 

“We knew you were special the moment we laid eyes on you, Peter. You have an eye for creativity, individuality.” Tony sat on the blue striped bed lifting Peter up to sit on his lap. “Man, your project blew me away.”

  


___________________________________________________________________________

  


**:: A month** **prior ::**

It had been some time since the Avengers disbanded. The world was safe, criminal activity was at an all-time low, Fury had everything under control. So, the group split up following their own purpose in life outside hero work. Steve and Tony’s unspoken romance turned into a settled marriage running Stark Industries with Miss Pepper Potts and a Mr. Bruce Banner. Clint and Natasha were still shield agents and continued their work in the field, disappearing off the grid from time to time. Thor returned home as the Odin sleep approached and his royal presence was needed there; no one has heard from him since. The others, they spread out into the city blending in with modern society and dropping by for a visit every so often.

Everyone went back to rather humdrum lives like normal people, always ready for the day when evil will strike again. Talk of a child fluttered through the Stark household from bickered arguments to almost compromises. Steve wanted a child for a while and figured adoption would be better than surrogacy. Tony didn’t think they were ready for such a thing after so recently being wedded. They argued for the better part of two weeks before Tony gave in to those deep blue puppy eyes. He never was able to resist their allure.

Peter was only in the fourth grade, a whopping eight years old, but he already had a brighter mind than all of his classmates. He attended elementary school in Queens as the orphanage was only about two blocks away. The older kids would take the younger ones to school in the morning and pick them back up on their way home. Every year, Midtown Elementary’s fourth grade has this big science fair and the best entries would be admitted to the future scholars program. This year, they managed to get Mr. Stark to judge the projects as part of boosting his philanthropic appeal. Miss Potts was the one who recommended going personally just to prove to the media that he wasn’t only looking out for the big guys.

For his science fair project, Peter decided to build his own aeolipile in hopes of wowing the judges. The students were given set boundaries for what they were allowed to do and were required to follow them or risk disqualification. The original model he wished to build required some form of fire and since the paper stated, in bold letters, do not bring any kind of burner, lighter, or the like into the building, that option was out the picture. He resorted to a simpler model based on plastic cups and straws that would do the same trick with less effort.

It took him a few days to get the presentation perfect for the fair and before he knew it that Saturday morning was here.

“Good luck Petey. I’m sure you’ll do wonderful like you always do,” The voice of his only friend in the orphanage echoed through his mind all the way up to the moment of his presentation. Everything was set up just as he planned, his notecards were memorized to heart, all there was left to do was say it yet he felt uneasy with butterflies in his stomach. His nerves were getting the best of him when he came face to face with the powerful man known worldwide as nothing less than a genius. He froze unable to speak, move, or blink. The judges looked to him confused wondering when the adolescent would start his presentation.

_You’ll do wonderful just like you always do._

Those words resonated deep within him sending a surge of confidence through his system. With a deep breath, Peter executed his presentation better than practiced and amazed both the judges and himself.

“A hero’s engine huh? Pretty advanced stuff for such a squirt. I think you’re exactly the kind of person a program like this needs kid.” Tony ruffled the boy’s hair leaving a disheveled mess of brown tufts and a brightly burning smile from ear to ear. When all was said and done first prize went to the hero’s engine for correctly demonstrating Newton’s third law which almost lost to a little girl demonstrating convection currents with a couple of bottles.

A happy boy with a big gold ribbon returned home triumphant in the day but little did he know that day changed everything for him. Tony was quick to tell Steve after learning news of the boy’s orphancy from the school’s principal. That was when he knew the young genius was the perfect child for their family; smart, creative, and a fluency in science, all things Tony had cherished in himself. Steve was quick to agree without giving it any thought as he wished for a baby boy more than anything. Within the next week, they had a room built, signed all the correct paperwork, and adopted the lad from his orphanage.

  


____________________________________________________________________________

  


Now he’s here, safe and sound in the loving care of two retired superheroes starting a fresh new life that he deserves.

A doorbell rang throughout the apartment signaling the attention of the trio. Tony gave Steve a raised brow wondering who could’ve been at the door.

“I’ll get it.” He stood with their new son still in his arms to retrieve the door before whoever was behind it felt inclined to ring the buzzer again. His dark eyes looked at the small screen near the door revealing who was opposite to it. “Well I’ll be,” A light chuckle confused Peter as he tried to peek over to see the screen as well. The door flew open and he was immediately scooped up into tender arms out of Tony’s grasp.


	2. Natural Boy Genius

“So this is the child Steve was telling me about. He’s cute, sure you can handle him?” The red-haired woman smiled swinging the laughing child around in the air. She could have just as easily slipped into the building at any time but her partner insisted on ringing the doorbell as it would ‘aggravate Tony more’. She peppered the boy in light kisses all over his rosy cheeks. 

“Tony who was-” Those blue eyes widened at the sight of his close friends. “Natasha, Clint it’s good to see you. What brings you here?” The answer was obvious but he wasn’t expecting them so soon.

“We wanted to get a good look at the boy before we leave for our mission. We’re heading out tomorrow morning and we’ll be gone for a little while. Hope you won’t miss us too much.” Clint snickered ass he patted Steve’s back. “What’s his name anyway?” 

“P-Peter… My name is Peter..” A shy voice called out before ducking his head down embarrassed to be receiving all this attention. This was different from being barely noticed in the orphanage amongst all the other children. He wasn’t sure how to react to this new development other than hiding away. 

A light tinted blush brushed Natasha’s face hearing his sweet voice lull her ears. “He’s.. too cute. Take him. Take him before I start enjoying children.” She placed the small child on the floor and he immediately ran behind his father’s legs. “We better leave. Fury appreciates punctuality.” She stated turning on her heels, her curly wisps whipping behind her. 

“It was nice meeting you little man.” Clint crouched down to his level giving him a high five before following after his partner. “See you around.”

The door closed and the trio was alone again. The gentle white noise faded into the background as the peace was broken by a loud beep. “That‘s Pepper. It would seem I’m needed in my office. You two have fun and Peter,” He knelt down giving the boy a kiss on his forehead. “You can have whatever you want for dinner. I love you kiddo.” He smiled before dismissing himself and leaving Steve on child duty. 

“Just me and you know huh. Why don’t we go on that tour you were promised?” He held out his hand for Peter to take leading him to the kitchen. “We can go food shopping tomorrow and buy whatever you like to eat. For now, all we got is ice cream, chicken tenders, and these pizza pouches.” He recalled the romantic evening they shared last night in toast to a successful adoption that ensued the duo devouring all the food in the house and a very late night movie.

“You mean pizza pockets? Those are yummy.” Peter looked around the kitchen admiring its sleek design. Everything was a very neutral tone with white and black accents that were easy on the eyes. “Were you and dad superheroes?” His eyes gleamed with curiosity wondering what kind of answer his father would give. 

“Yes. We used to be part of a team, the Avengers.” Steve lifted the boy above his head to place him on his shoulders. He took him to the hallway that would lead to his room but stopped in front of the picture frames that hung on the wall. He pointed to a few of them, “That’s Natasha and Clint there with Bruce, he’s downstairs with your dad most likely. That’s Thor and me with my shield and your dad in his armor. We’re all part of a family.” He smiled remembering how well the team worked together and over the years has found them to be a big part of his new family. 

“So they’re all my aunties and uncles?” Peter beamed a smile, intently looking over the faces in the photograph. 

“In a sense, yes. One big happy family.” Steve laughed watching how excited Peter was to think of them as actual relatives. It warmed his heart to see how well he adjusted to this new life. 

The house tour continued after some shared laughter to the living room, party deck, recreation area, and the offices downstairs. It took a few hours but Peter was attentive, trying to memorize important locations. By the time they were finished, it was about night time and they were both exhausted. 

“Let’s head back and get a bath okay Petey?” A gentle nod in agreement was more than enough. They boarded the elevator to the penthouse where a patiently waiting Tony greeted them at the door. 

“Had a full day?” The two slumped down with a sigh as they trudged to the bathroom hearing the exuberant laughter behind them. Steve set the young male down on the floor for him to shower while he set out to take one himself in his own bathroom. 

Peter looked around the large room seeing all the things he would need already laid out for him in bright colors. He fiddled with the faucet a bit until figuring out how it worked for hot water and let it run for a minute to get warm. In the meantime, he stripped down bare leaving his dirty clothes in the white bin beside the door. The room quickly filled with hot steam that fogged all the glass shower doors and mirrors. Peter took a lighthearted step into the stall testing if the water was too hot or cold before going all the way. The warm beads of water massaged his skin relaxing his tensions and washing away his fears. He scrubbed down cleansing his body of the filth from that orphanage showing his pale skin’s true complexion. Seeing it all go down the drain reminded him of how much he truly loathed that place.  _ How could anyone leave their child in such a place? Why didn’t my parents want me… _ He balled his tiny hands into a fist feeling the weight of his thoughts.  _ So this is my new home now…  _

He turned off the water and grabbed the gray towel before stepping out of the stall. There was a stepping stool near the sink for him to reach it since Peter was still quite small and required its use. Looking into the mirror at his sunken eyes and matted brown hair showed just how tired he really was. It was late but not enough for him to look like this. The eight-year-old brushed his teeth with his blue toothbrush just as he was taught to do before bedtime, dried his hair and body, then returned to his room to change his clothes. The cold hallway air against his rosy cheeks and feet felt refreshing after a hot shower even if he was shivering. After some digging through various drawers, he found a white pajama set with red and blue rockets and gold crescent moons on it. He slipped into it after putting on some underwear and went out to look for his fathers. 

“Dad? Pops?” He called out softly into the dimly lit hallway as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom. The patter of feet followed as he was soon scooped up into strong burly arms. 

“Look at you, fresh and clean. That’s my boy!” Steve nuzzled his cheek against Peter’s before peppering him in soft kisses. “What’s wrong? You hungry? Want a bedtime story? Is your room too cold??” As a new father and skipping the key years of development to learn all about the child, Steve was very concerned with pleasing the boy and making sure everything was okay. 

“Maybe it’s because you didn’t feed him dinner,” Tony said as he leaned against the wall behind them with a smirk. Embarrassed that he forgot children do need nourishment, Steve practically sprinted to the kitchen to make him a snack. “What would you like?” 

The rosy-cheeked boy sat patiently on the stool trying to recall what they had available to him. “Can I have pizza pockets, please? And... I just missed you and didn’t want to be alone earlier…” Steve’s heart almost skipped a beat hearing the meek adolescent speak his mind. “You can sleep with us tonight after you finish eating.” He smiled placing a handful of pizza rolls onto the toaster tray to cook them for ten minutes. Peter waited quietly thinking about the last time he ate something that wasn’t a ham and cheese sandwich, he didn’t even like ham and cheese. When the plate of hot pizza pockets was placed in front of him the boy scarfed them down ignoring the burning sensation on his tongue. They were the real deal instead of the fake ones Miss Constine would make on Fridays for everyone. Since Peter was one of the youngest and smallest, he would never really get the chance to even eat those before they were all gone. 

“T-Thank you..” He wiped his mouth with his right hand embarrassed that he probably looked like a ragged dog who hadn’t seen a meal in days. A warm palm rubbed his cheek as he was pulled into a hug. “It’s okay Petey, just be yourself here.” Those words were enough to bring tears to his eyes but he didn’t allow them to fall. Instead, he just hugged his father as he was carried to the large red master bed for everyone to finally sleep. He laid in between the two adults snuggled against their chests as they all held hands in slumber. 

The next morning Peter woke up by himself thinking it was all a dream until he noted his surroundings. It was real and probably the best sleep he’s had in ages. He jumped down from the bed to look for his parents and tell them good morning. Steve was found in the kitchen making eggs and toast for breakfast. “Good morning papa.” The little brunet rubbed his sleepy eyes as he sat down at the island watching breakfast being prepared. 

“Ah good morning Petey, sleep well? Dad had to go to a meeting and won’t be back until the afternoon but you and I will have lots of fun today.” He placed a plate of scrambled eggs and light brown toast with butter in front of the boy before fetching him a glass of orange juice. “Now eat up we have a lot to do today.” He smiled before disappearing into the bathroom to prepare for the day. 

Peter stared at the plate for a minute taking in that he would actually have breakfasts and home cooked meals now. It was almost surreal like he had been teleported to another dimension where he was always in this happy family instead of that awful place before. He ate slowly savoring the taste of the peppered eggs and buttery toast before cleaning up his plate in the sink. He made sure to drink down the orange juice as well because lord knows this boy needs the vitamin c. He headed to his room next to change from his pajamas into more suitable day clothes. Growing up on his own, he was used to dressing himself for the day but also wanted to look more than presentable for his parents. He found a pair of khaki jeans and a steel blue pullover with gray sneakers to put on before going to brush his teeth. As he looked in the mirror he was displeased with the long curly mess that jutted out in unordinary manners from his head. _ I don’t look like a billionaire superhero’s son that’s for sure.  _ He thought as he tried his best to finger-comb it down. 

When he returned to the main area Steve was ready waiting for him with a pair of car keys and a phone that Tony taught him how to use. “Ready to go kiddo?” He smiled that wide grin he always had whenever he would see Peter before the two exited the apartment to the ground floor. 

Steve chose a black Porsche as their vehicle of the day. He made sure Peter was strapped in tight in the front seat beside him before pulling out of the car garage and into the open road. Traffic in New York was as bustling as it ever been as they sped down to a food store. “You can pick whatever you like. Just try not to get too much junk food, deal?” Peter nodded excited to go food shopping in a real store like normal families. He held onto Steve’s hand as he pushed the cart down the aisles pointing to things he never had before and always wanted to try or things that sounded like they would taste delicious. Steve made sure to pick up some fruits and vegetables as well even though Tony hated vegetables. “Papa, can we get this too?” Peter lifted a large tub of white chocolate covered pretzels as high as he could. 

“Of course.” Steve placed the tub in the cart so they could check out. The cashier looked at the two rather confused with the random assortment of foods in the cart. The total was certainly more than any normal shopping trip but it didn’t faze him as he swiped his card to pay for it all. The only hard part was loading it all into the trunk of the little car, fortunately, this was Steve’s specialty. He had Peter go strap in while he packed the car before joining him in the front. “You know, I think the next place we should go is a barber.” He ran a big hand through the unruly brown tufts of Peter’s hair before pulling off to the barbershop that he goes to for himself. The quiet shop was a little ways outside of the inner city, a place Steve liked to go to against his husbands pleads to go to one of the more high-end shops. It was like a calm getaway and safe place just like the old days before his time in the war that would make him feel sane again. 

The barber greeted the two with open arms and welcomed the new addition to the family with a kind grin. “Rogers when did you get a kid? You been hiding him from me?” The tall middle-aged man swatted his back before giving the child a better look. 

“No just got him yesterday. Tony and I adopted him from some place in Queens. Wanted to get him cleaned up today, something just right for him?” Steve smiled sitting Peter down in the big leather chair in front of the long mirror. 

“Something just right huh… I think I know just the thing.” The barber examined Peter’s hair before starting to cut it. The boy wasn’t nervous since he trusted his father’s judgment but he was eager for it to be finished. He closed his eyes waiting patiently as the adults talked, sharing stories and joking with each other. “There you go, all finished.” The barber brushed the rest of the loose strands off before walking to the counter with Steve to pay for it. 

Peter looked closely into the mirror barely able to recognize himself. His hair was cut short leaving fluffy tufts in the front. Now that the ends were cut off most of his hair was straightened out instead of a completely fluffed mess. He jumped down from the large chair and returned to his father’s side after they completed business transactions. “Thanks buddy. Say bye Petey.” A soft goodbye and a wave followed before the two left. They soon pulled off heading in no particular direction other than towards the city again. 

“Hey pops,” Peter called for his father’s attention while he drove. 

“Yes?” Steve responded curious what his darling son would ask for.

“Do you think dad would let me see his lab?” He asked simply. 

“Why don’t we go ask him, he should be back in his office by now.” Steve smiled stepping on the gas making the car fly forward. The engines roared as he seemed to race down the avenues back home. He parked the car in the garage amongst many others of Tony’s favorite toys and brought the groceries up with Peter’s insisted assistance. Once everything was neatly tucked away they made a dash to Tony’s office barging in while he was focused on paperwork. 

“Dad! Look look I got a haircut!” The sweet giggling brunet ran to Tony’s side to be lifted up. “Look at you. You look like a completely different kid, you look so handsome just like your daddy.” He smiled looking up at an embarrassed Steve, how he loved that flustered look. “What brings you to my office, Pete?” Tony bounced the boy on his lap making him giggle more. 

“Can I go in your lab? Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Peter gave big puppy eyes hoping for permission to see all the experiments inside.

“Hmmm… I don’t know... “ Tony teased seeing the boy immediately become distraught. “Okay. Just don’t touch any of my new experiments. I don’t know how unstable they are yet.” He said opening the second desk drawer and pulling out an access card. “You’re one of the only people with this okay? It is important to keep it safe.” He handed the card to the boy who hugged him tightly before running off on his own. Very few people had access to his personal lab where he kept his suits and new experiments. That privilege only went to Miss Potts, Steve, Bruce, Rhody, and now Peter. This was a lot of responsibility falling upon him as the card can do a lot of damage in the wrong hands. 

Peter was quick to find his way to the lab. The touchpad was higher than his reach, specifically made for adults and not children, so he had to jump to use the card. The door slid open revealing a high tech room filled with various gadgets and opportunities. He was alone in a world full of science he only dreamed of seeing. On display in a strong plexiglass casing were several models of iron man armor throughout the room. He looked at each one as if he were touring a museum, astounded by how different each suit actually was. 

Over the course of the next few days, Peter would spend most of his time down in the lab working on a ‘super secret project’ as he would call it around the house. Steve found his interest in science to be absolutely adorable but Tony found it a little concerning that he wasn’t in the loop of what was going on. As a person who likes to constantly be in control, not knowing something bothered him more than it should. After about a week of nonstop hard work, a loud explosion was heard from the lab. Both parents jumped into action flying down the stairs to see what happened to their son. When the door slid opened they were greeted with a puff of black smoke and a dirty boy smiling brightly at them. 

“Look what I made for you,” He held up the miniature iron man in his tiny palms as it did a little dance. He must have gotten some of the power conversion wrong and it backfired but his happy smile and finished product said he was fine. Steve scooped him up squeezing him tight against his chest. 

“Our son’s a genius!” He smothered the boy spinning him around, proud that he could even create something like this. 

“Yeah but… my lab..” Tony stood facepalmed amidst the blackened floor and countertops knowing he would have to clean it later. 

“Don’t worry about that! Look what he made for us.” Steve pulled him close so the three of them were pressed together watching the dancing iron man in Peter’s hands. Tony couldn’t help but smirk looking at the craftsmanship of a dedicated eight-year-old boy. 

“My boy you are spectacular.” 


	3. Not Your Papa

It had been a few years, five to be exact, and the happy family had gotten used to the odd yet loving air surrounding them. Birthdays passed, school years advanced, and friendships were made. 

The morning was slow and quiet. After the first year of living there, Peter got accustomed to waking himself up for school and being almost entirely self-sufficient. Tony usually slept in too often or woke up to leave for work much earlier than the household and Steve could sleep like a rock on any given day. It was any typical Wednesday, a school day of course, so the little brunet made sure he was up by five-thirty to catch the bus for seven. His hands came up to rub his eyes as he made his way into the bathroom still half asleep. He stripped down, throwing his dirty clothes in the basket, and turned on the shower water for it to warm up. He went over to the sink, no longer needing the step stool, and brushed his teeth before stepping into the shower. The soothing water washed over his skin refreshing his body for the day. He almost forgot that this was a school day otherwise he would’ve stayed in there for an hour. 

After about fifteen more minutes, Peter turned off the faucet and returned to his room to get dressed for the day. Blue jeans, a dark red long sleeve plaid shirt, and gray sneakers. He pulled each item on then fixed his hair. Today was the day his group of friends were going to the arcade after school so he made sure to bring enough money as well. Dad liked to give him a hefty allowance but he insisted on not needing that much for any reason. 

By the time he finished with his morning rituals, it was six thirty and Peter had to run down the block to catch the bus that came earlier than usual. Steve offered to drive him many times but he refused not wanting the other kids to think of him differently for having famous parents and being best friends with the wealthiest kid in school. 

Middle school was a lot different from elementary school. Peter took some time getting used to the larger layout of the school, using lockers for everything and finding where his classes would be. Thanks to his natural ability to easily adapt to any given circumstance, he was able to adjust to the higher grades easier than some of his friends. 

“Peter!” A high pitched voice called out to him as soon as he entered the school building. “We were waiting for you.” The jolly red-head wrapped her arm around his to bring him to his other patiently waiting friend.

“S-Sorry Mary-Jane, there was a lot of traffic on the bridge this morning. Did you guys wait long?” Peter scratched the back of his head apologetic for having anyone wait on him.

“Long enough that I could’ve grown a beard Pete.” A tall boy pat Peter’s head with a smile as the three of them stood in the middle of the hall. “We better head to homeroom before you know who throws a fit. Being prompt saves lives meh meh meh.” The boy said the last part in a mocking tone as the trio ventured through the crowd to their classroom. 

The rest of the day went like any other day, Mary-Jane yelling at Harry in between classes for doing something stupid, Harry coaxing Peter into following along, and bullies trying to stuff Peter’s tiny self into lockers when they weren’t attached to the hip. Harry was always the one to save him because of how much bigger he was. Peter really looked up to him for it, more than he would admit loud. 

The ending bell soon came and students flooded the halls with talk of after-school plans. “That arcade was in the city right? I told my dad we were going to one kind of close by so he wouldn’t worry,” Peter asked as he slung his backpack on worried they might change plans. 

“I think it was off 32nd street if I remember correctly.” Harry tapped his finger on his lips following along to the bus stop. Out of the three of them, Mary-Jane was the only one that actually lived in Queens. Both Peter and Harry lived in Manhattan as their parents both owned wealthy corporations. Unlike the former, Mr. Osborn always made sure Harry had a ride to school refusing to allow his son to ride a bus with the ‘common people’. Given they live rather close, the two would be on the same bus schedule for school. 

They boarded the next bus into the city that would drop them as close to the arcade as possible. None of them had ever been there since Harry’s father was too strict, MJ lives out of town, and Peter would never go alone. The inside was like a marvel they had never seen full of flashing lights and old retro sounds. They each pulled out their wallets to exchange cash for tokens and attacked their own games. Harry took a liking to shooter games finding a test of accuracy worthy of his intellect. Mary-Jane liked the chance games with the highest payout, she always had the best luck in the group. Peter, well, he took to the older platform games as they were unlike the games he had at home. 

“Peter come play this one with me!” His excited friend called him over from the strange arcade game he was wrapped up in. She found an old DDR game that she wanted to try with him in the center of the arcade. Peter looked at the machine confused.

“Why would you want me to play this? I suck at dancing.” He frowned knowing he was about to embarrass himself. Mary-Jane pulled him onto the platform anyway and started up the game. 

“‘Cause I know I’ll win. Besides, it’s more fun to do it with you than by myself.” She giggled watching the countdown begin. Within seconds the flashing screen started displaying commands for them to follow with the pads underneath their feet. The game was simple, much simpler than Peter originally thought because he ended up keeping up with MJ just by following the patterns. “HOW ARE YOU DOING SO GOOD?” She exclaimed confused how he was able to match her and almost beat her. 

“You know me, I’m a qui-” His voice became shaky feeling a gut-wrenching sickness come over him. Colors and forms blurred in his vision as everything began to spin around him. “M-MJ…” Peter mumbled as his vision filled in black and his body dropped down off the platform. If he had fallen any other direction he would have hit his head on the metal bars. 

Mary-Jane turned around and immediately screamed seeing Peter’s unconscious body lying motionless on the ground. “Harry help!” She jumped down crouching next to Peter while checking to see if he was still alive. Her heart raced not knowing the answer until his heavy breathing reassured her doubts. His skin was on fire when pressed her palm against his cheek. Harry came running over at the sound of his friend’s screams as well as the arcade owner. 

“What happened? What do we do? Is he okay??” Harry started to tense up unsure of how to handle this. He didn’t know how to take care of other people especially when they were sick. As much as he wanted to help, he didn’t know where to start. The owner, luckily trained in first aid, checked his pulse and followed the correct procedures.

“He needs immediate attention. Where're his parents?” The owner asked as the two looked to each other, neither knew anything about Peter’s family or home life as he kept that private from everyone with no exceptions. He sighed rubbing his fingers against his temple. “NYPD takes too long he might not have that kind of time… The only thing we can do is take him to the hospital ourselves,” The owner turned to head into the back to retrieve his keys and lock up the shop for the day. 

Peter teetered in and out of consciousness picking up on blurbs of things that was said. “No.. hospitals… Dad.. Ngh-” He fell out of it again, his head rolling against Mary-Jane’s thigh. 

“Tch yeah right, Harry pick him up we’re getting him help.” She commanded before assisting with getting him onto their friend’s back. The owner soon returned prepared to leave. 

“Put him in the back and one of you sit in the front with me. Car’s out back,” He said plainly going to lock the front door before following the children to the back door. Mary-Jane sat in the back with Peter resting on her lap while Harry rode the front. 

“Thank you..” She mumbled softly to the kind man while stroking through Peter’s hair. “You’re going to be okay Tiger I swear…” She sniffled quietly the sound of the engine blocking out all other noise as the car sped off into the open street towards the general hospital. 

An indefinite amount of time had passed until they flew into the hospital’s parking lot. Peter was completely burning up by the time they dragged him from the car to the waiting room. The owner took care of the talking and within seconds nurses came rushing out to retrieve him. Mary-Jane watched with teary eyes as Peter was lifted onto the stretcher. 

“I-Is… is he going to be okay?” Her voice trembled with concern as the nurse pat her head reassuring her. Harry pulled her into a tight hug as they watched their friend get wheeled out of sight. 

“We need to call his dad,” Harry pulled out Peter’s phone that he happened to pocket while they were struggling to get him into the car. “Know his password?” He passed the phone to her praying they get could something from it. 

“Kiddin’ me? I figured that out weeks ago.” She swiftly opened the device being greeted by at least a dozen messages from a number marked as ‘dad’. She dialed it hoping his father would answer.

“Hey Pete, what’s going on? Haven’t heard from you in a bit,” Tony answered excited to hear his son’s voice. Mary-Jane gulped hearing the deep voice on the other end. 

“Umm sir.. P-Peter’s in the hospital and we don’t know what’s wrong with him…” She braced herself to be scolded by the older man but was relieved when he didn’t. 

“I’m on my way.” He hung up the phone promptly after tracking its source with Jarvis’ help. He was there within minutes, ignoring red lights and almost hitting a few pedestrians. The older man huffed heavily as he ran into the hospital panicked. “Where is he??” Everyone gasped seeing the famous Tony Stark before their eyes. “Peter Parker! Where’s his room?? I won’t ask again!” He slammed his hands down on the counter startling the receptionist who fumbled around giving him the information. The moment he got what he needed he was off storming through the halls with a purpose as the two discreetly followed after him. 

Peter laid still in the white room hooked up to beeping machines and under heavy medication. Tony looked at him with solemn eyes confused why this could have happened. “Kid… what is happening to you…” He ran a gentle hand down Peter’s cheek before he went to fetch a nurse to release him. When he exited the door he bumped into two children confused why they were there until the obvious occurred. “Oh, you must be Peter’s friends who called me. Thank you for that,” He put a hand on both of their shoulders. “I’m his father so I’ll take him with me and make sure he’s okay. Don’t worry about him, you two should go home. Your own parents must be worried sick.” He gave them a smile hoping it was enough for them to return to their own homes. 

“But… you’re Tony Stark! How could he.. keep this from us.” Harry blinked furiously still processing this new discovery. His heart skipped a beat realizing he didn’t know Peter as well as he thought he did. “We’re his best friends.” He looked down feeling betrayed that he would keep something like this from them when he shared so much with him. 

“Well you’ll have plenty of time to ask him when he wakes up. Now shoo shoo I have to find someone. Get some rest and you can visit him at Stark Towers tomorrow.” He gave them both a gentle nudge towards the general ward exit so they could leave.  _ Peter’s made some interesting friends at least.  _ Tony thought before rushing to the first nurse that fell into his sight. He ordered the nurse to release his son from the hospital saying he will have his assistant pay for all the expenses before the end of the day. Of course, the woman couldn’t refuse so she had Peter released after a few signatures.

Tony got back home as quickly as he left. “BRUCE! BRUCE I NEED YOU HE’S SICK!!” Tony came storming into his lab carrying the unconscious boy in his arms and startling the lighthearted Dr. Banner. 

“Jesus Tony.. Set him on the table and I’ll take a look at him,” Bruce grabbed a futuristic looking object as Tony placed the little brunet down with utmost caution. He scanned his body with the small device that showed everything he needed to know about the boy in seconds. “Tony… where did you say you picked him up from..?” He had a concerned look on his face confused why his genetics looked like this. 

“An orphanage in Queens, why?” Tony asked marching over to look at the hovering screen. 

“Did you know he had mutagens laying dormant in his system? We should call Fury... You know SHIELD is good with this kind of stuff,” Bruce frowned looking at the charts seeing how unstable Peter was becoming. Tony objected immediately to the idea. He never quite got along with Fury, they never saw eye to eye on any situation. 

“No. No way. We don’t need him! I don’t need him! We can figure this out on our own!” Tony exclaimed upset that his close friend would even suggest such a thing even if he was right. 

Bruce forcefully grabbed his shoulders angry that Tony doesn’t want to accept that he’s scared.”This isn’t about you or your petty grudge match with Nick! This is about your dying son! LOOK AT HIM! HE NEEDS YOU AND-” He stopped himself taking a few deep breaths and backing away. His heart began to race at the thought of losing himself. He mustn't get upset. He has to stay calm, level, or else that beast comes out Bruce will be hidden away for years again. 

“Bruce.. I… I’m sorry. You’re right okay… I just don’t want anything to happen to him. Is this what it’s like to be a real parent?” Tony looked up almost teary-eyed from not knowing what to do. His friend gave him a reassuring pat on the back. 

“Why are you asking me? Does it look like I have children? I know you’re struggling with this but he’ll be okay don’t beat yourself up.” Bruce was saying that more for himself than his desperate companion as he dialed Fury’s direct line through the Tower’s system. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I think this chapter is going to be a pretty interesting turning point in the story's direction.   
> Leave a comment on what you think happened to Peter and what could have caused it. I like to hear what everyone think on the subject so I can make improvements. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Wistful Pride & Spider Eyes

“Tony.” 

“Fury.” 

“What privilege do I owe this call?” 

“I need your help,” Tony stated plainly shocking the commander on the screen. In all the years of knowing this man, he’s never asked for anything from SHIELD. For Tony to humble himself enough to ask for any kind of assistance meant this was important. 

“Come up to the helicarrier. Fury out.” The call disconnected swiftly and Tony just sank down. His heart tensed at thoughts of Peter not making it out of this. He was still so young and had so much life left to live and explore. 

“I…need to call Steve...get him ready to leave,” he stated before darting out of the room with a cell phone in hand. Bruce only nodded, lifting the boy off the table and heading for the hangar. The quinjet was still in the building, operational, and ready for departure from the days when they would go on missions as a unit. 

Everything was prepared in a timely manner so they could depart as soon as possible. The jet was fully equipped with a relief station to keep Peter’s condition from progressing any worse as they soared through the sky. Upon hearing the news, Steve was on his way to meet them at SHIELD headquarters. The headquarters, instead of having a ground base, floated above the city making circulations around major points and would be available to deter any conflict at a moment’s notice. It was much more efficient than having an easily ambushable stationary base and was designed by Stark Industries at that. Fully stocked with advanced state of the art equipment and weaponry, SHIELD is the more than capable of keeping the world a safe place. 

The quinjet landed on the roof pads letting the engines stop before opening the bay doors. “Medical facilities now!” Tony ran out carrying the young boy tightly in his arms. The agents who greeted them lead him straight to the medical bay for the boy. They specialized in genetic abnormalities and mutations, if anyone would know what was happening to Peter it would be SHIELD. He set Peter’s limp body down on the bed to be examined by their private doctors. They hooked him up to a heart monitor to keep steady track of his life force while they went through procedural examinations. The doctor asked a few questions that Tony couldn’t completely answer as he wasn’t present at the time of the incident. She sighed knowing this was going to be more tedious than it had to be.

The room grew silent as the Colonel entered through the sliding door. “Tony, we need to talk,” his deep voice demanded undivided attention as they stepped out of the room allowing his people to do their work. “Who’s the kid?” He asked sighing as they looked through the glass window. 

“My adopted son. Name’s Peter Parker. We got him in Queens from this sad little orphanage.” Tony sounded unlike his usual confident self as if he was unsure of every action he took thus far. 

“Wait did you say Parker? That’s-" His sentence was cut off by the sound of doors violently flying open. Steve was running rampant through the building looking for Peter’s room pushing past anyone in his way. He was frantic, afraid of losing his son after having him for such a short time. 

“Where is he??” His tone was concerned but had undertones of anger. His bright blue eyes darted around spotting Tony speaking with Fury down the hall. He marched over in long strides pulling Tony into a tight hug when he got close. “Thank god I found you, how’s Peter?” He asked in an almost pleading manner desperate to know his condition. He wasn’t told any information when he was picked up as they didn’t have any to report to him.

“We’re… still waiting for the results.” Tony mumbled resting his head against Steve’s chest. His voice trembled with fear of the unknown outcomes. He was far too concerned with Peter’s health to even think straight. The trio looked through the window watching the doctor run blood tests for samples. She made sure to be gentle with the adolescent especially because his parents were watching on the other side of the door. Twenty-three minutes later she exited the room after pulling a blanket over Peter. 

“Well, he’s not in any immediate danger anymore. He started to burn up as if his blood was boiling and exhausted himself because his body was trying to resist the mutagens in his system. I went over the makeup of it and it’s oddly similar to some old SHIELD stuff from about fourteen years ago,” she paused thinking about the records she studied a few years back. “I believe a geneticist who used to be here created the very thing coursing through his blood right now.” 

Tony turned abruptly pushing Fury up against the wall. “Explanation. Now.” He growled knowing Fury had all the answers he needed, he knew everything after all. 

“Fine, but only because this pertains to your son,” he glanced at the doctor signaling her to leave. This information had been a secret for years that he never thought would resurface again. “That boy…he bears the name of the same boy born of two old agents of mine from a long time ago. They were… the best I had before Romanoff. I always tell my subordinates never fall in love but that doesn’t stop them anyway. Before we knew it, the two had a son and named him Peter. He was just an infant when it all happened.” Fury stopped, shaking his head and pushing past Tony to look through the window. “There was a breach, a traitor in our ranks. Our genetics lab just finished the final product of an experimental drug that was supposed to give superpowers, similar to the one Captain America had received back in the day. They only had the time to make two doses before things started to go south. The traitor ended up trying to take down SHIELD to steal the only two vials we had. I… We… didn’t have much of a choice. When it came down to it his mother had to inject one vial into her infant son and the other into his father to prevent it from getting into the wrong hands. Obviously, we captured the traitor and corrected the problem but now the new problem was the boy. We didn’t have time to test or see what might happen and he showed no signs of change for his duration here,” he paused again taking a deep breath remembering that horrid day. “The boy’s parents later died in on a mission but saved thousands. He was sent to live with a relative, an aunt a believe, but I heard she passed in her old age and there was no one left to care for the boy. So… I had him sent to live in a random orphanage where no one will know anything about him. All these years I thought the serum was a dud since his father showed no signs of change but… this proves otherwise. It could be because his father was too old to adapt to it while Peter was still fresh and impressionable.” 

Tony leaned up against the wall, his palm pressed firmly against his forehead. This was a lot to take in. 

“So what’s going to happen to him? Will he live? Is he going to mutate?” Steve questioned knowing what happened when he was given a serum of his own back before the war. He watched desperately through the glass for his son to open his eyes, speak, do anything to give signs that he was alright. 

“We won’t know until it happens. The idea of the drug was that it takes on the powers and likeness of the first thing the subject sees. It was a simple enough idea that it should work but we didn’t think it possible still. He’ll either adapt with new powers, burn out the chemical, or the chemical will overtake him and essentially kill him.” Fury was never one to sugarcoat anything. He said things as they were and as he thought people should hear them. The idea of a dying child didn’t sit right with him but he was well aware there was nothing that could be done outside of waiting and watching. “If he’s strong he’ll make it.” 

Tony sank down against the wall covering his face with his hands. His mind was racing unsure of what he would do if Peter were to die. This was why he didn’t want to have a child yet. The stress wasn’t good for his heart or mind. He told Steve they weren’t ready and now their son is fighting for his life so young. _ Peter please… please hang on… _

Peter laid motionless but stable on the bed in the quiet empty room. It would seem so serene until his breathing became a bit irregular as his eyes fluttered open zoning in on a black spider that crawled up the white wall opposite of the bed frame. His pupils dilated as his body naturally started adapting his genetic code to be one similar to a spider’s. Steve gasped noticing the little brunet’s sudden awakening and rushed into the room with the others. “Petey! Thank the stars you’re alright. My sweet boy, you had me worried!” Steve sat on the edge of the bed pulling a dazed sweaty Peter into a hug. 

“P-Papa..? What.. what’s going on? Where am I? Where’s Harry and MJ?” His softly crackling voice looked up to his father confused not remembering anything that happened.

“You got sick and daddy had to get you. Now you’re in a safe place so you can recover,” Steve’s gentle loving tone was soothing in Peter’s ears as he kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry we’ll explain some things later when you’re ready.” He let the boy go so he could lie back down. 

Peter closed his eyes feeling different than when he last remembered. It was like he was in someone else’s skin that tingled with an itching sensation. He brought an arm up looking at it intently as if he’d never seen it before. 

“Pete? You okay?” The sound of Tony’s voice distracted him from his intense staring to bring a reassuring smile about his face. 

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m okay. Can we go home dad? Please?” Peter felt more uncomfortable sitting in a place he couldn’t recognize with a feeling he couldn’t shake. His pleas to be somewhere familiar made everyone in the room grow silent. Those hazel eyes drifted to a man he didn’t recognize and he frowned. “Please.” He stated firmly.

Both his parents looked at each other unsure if they should take him home so soon without running any tests but his happiness came first. “Okay Pete, we can go home. Papa will take you to the jet. Uncle Bruce should be waiting there to leave too.” Peter nodded sitting up slowly. He was ready to leave but his body was trying to resist it. He was visibly struggling with mobility so Steve lifted him up with ease and cradled him against his chest. Tony smiled as they exited the room before returning his attention to Fury. 

“That boy’s hidden ability is definitely present, we just have no idea what form it has taken. That look in his eye…he knows it too. Keep a close eye on him and try to avoid public appearances for a bit.” Fury was stern, his one eye staring intently into Tony’s. 

“I’ll have Bruce let you know if anything develops.” With that, Tony turned on his heels exiting the room only to be run into by two teenage children. “Watch it! You shouldn’t run around in hallways.” He sighed taking note that he didn’t recognize the children at all. They both apologized before hearing an angry voice in the distance shouting after them. The shorter one smirked hopping on the taller’s back before they suddenly disappeared. Tony blinked a few times before dismissing it completely to return to his family. 

“What took so long?” Steve asked from behind the pilot seat as his dearly beloved boarded the vessel so they could take off. 

“Nothing don’t worry about it. Let’s just get him home,” Tony smiled strapping into the seat beside him. Peter sat in the back with Bruce marveling at everything around him. He had never been in any kind of aircraft let alone one personalized specifically for the use of the Avengers. His childish mind tempted him to press every button around him but he refrained, choosing to act mature in the eyes of his fathers. 

The jet took off soaring just under the clouds. The view was one Peter wouldn’t trade for anything as his eyes were glued to the cityscape outside the window. The pinkish-orange hues of the setting sun still lingered on the horizon as the aircraft slowed nearing its destination. Stark Towers came into view and they soon landed. Peter was quick to leave the jet running off into his room. He needed a moment alone to process things. The poor boy was confused and a little scared of not knowing what happened over the past couple hours he was unconscious for. The last thing he remembered was playing arcade games with his two best friends. He closed the door behind him before he flung his body onto the bed with an unusual amount of force than he was used to.  _ What is going on with me?? _ He groaned in frustration standing up on the little blue bed. Whenever he was upset, he found it useful to be active or move around a lot to clear his mind. He started jumping around but eventually got higher and higher without noticing until he wasn’t coming back down. Peter blinked a few times confused why he wasn’t landing back on the bed, as if he was floating in the air. He looked down seeing his legs dangle above the bed. When he looked up he was pressed up against the ceiling, sticking to it with his hands. “Wh-What the… WHAT!?” He yelled still stuck to the ceiling. The boy was both amazed and conflicted with this new ability. He pulled his feet up with ease in hopes to have better leverage on removing his hands but his feet became stuck as well. “Umm… Dad!” He called out hoping one of them would hear him. 

Steve came rushing in thinking it was a dire emergency and looked around the room. “Petey?” He called out softly until he looked up at the ceiling. His jaw dropped and his arms flailed above his head. “PETER! JESUS NO! WHY! MY BABY!!” Tony came bursting in hearing the screams but stood shocked in the doorway. “I see his powers manifested… Peter… sweetheart… please get down from the ceiling.” He tried to stay as calm as possible slightly trembling at the sight. 

“No,” Peter responded plainly as he began to crawl around the ceiling getting a grasp of this new ability. This was the first time he was ever disobedient. He was so fascinated with himself that he didn’t even think about what he was saying.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!? GET DOWN THIS INSTANT!” Tony flipped out mostly out of concern than anger. He despised being rejected.

“No.” He said again in the same tone exiting the room by the ceiling and entering the main hall. Both parents began to panic as their newly mutated son began to crawl around the ceiling like some kind of arachnid creature. 

“HOW DO WE GET HIM DOWN?? TONY WHAT DO WE DO? GET THE SUIT!” Steve started to freak out, reaching his arms up in an attempt to grab their baby boy. “Petey my sweet darling baby boy please come down for papa, will you?” He asked in a calm manner trying reasoning rather than commands.

“No.” Peter blinked a few times before continuing on towards the living room sending a shock through Steve. He dropped down on his knees holding the sides of his head defeated.

“My son… he.. rejected me… I’m an awful father.” Steve sank down clearly upset. Peter couldn’t take the hurt look in his bright blue eyes and started tearing up. 

“Papa I’m sorry!!” He sniffled as he suddenly flung himself down from the high ceiling. Startled, Steve threw his body in the direction of his son to catch him before he would hit the ground. The teary-eyed brunet wrapped his arms around his father’s neck sniffling against his chest. “I’m sorry I scared you but it was so cool and… and..." 

Steve cradled the boy in protective arms rubbing circles on his back. Tony came over sighing relieved that he was safe. “I think it’s time we have that conversation we talked about earlier.” Tony sat down with the two, taking a deep breath before explaining his latent abilities to the thirteen-year-old in a way he would understand. He left out anything about his origin, Fury’s involvement, and the drug itself saying he was born this way but it hadn’t surfaced until now. 

They thought Peter would be scared, or at the very least confused, but he was ecstatic about the development of superpowers. He was eager to further explore this power but didn’t know what to ask first about it.

“I know this can be a lot for you but please bear with us okay? Let’s go to the lab and have Bruce take a look at you again.” Peter only nodded to Tony’s suggestion staying silent as Steve carried him down to the lab. The trio remained silent the whole time letting the awkward air settle in between them. 

The elevator dinged signaling their exit. Bruce was fiddling away with a few inventions already, making adjustments for optimal use. “Can you take a look at Peter again? It would seem his powers have already manifested.” Tony pointed to a chair for Peter to sit in while he was being looked at. 

“Already? We-” Bruce was cut off by Tony’s silent signs to not say a word on the matter. “Let’s see what old Uncle Bruce can find,” he smiled to Peter as he used the same scanner from earlier to redisplay his genetic makeup. To his surprise most of his DNA had changed, altering altogether or blending with the chemical that had infiltrated his system. The computer cross-referenced a few other sources and gave back the results. “It would seem that his DNA has changed almost entirely. He’s like some kind of… spider hybrid of sorts,” Bruce stated.

Tony recalled Fury saying something about his powers taking the form of the first thing it sees and his guess was it being an arachnid of some kind. “That explains why he was crawling on the ceiling earlier…” Peter nodded furiously agreeing with Tony and pointing to the ceiling. 

“It was so cool! My hands and feet were sticking to it!” He smiled clearly excited to hear what kind of powers he would have. Bruce grabbed Peter’s arm examining it with his own eyes. Little hairs stood up as if a chilling wind had run through the boy’s body. 

“Just like a spider, he possesses the little fibers that allow him to stick to things and alert him of his surroundings. I wonder what other spider traits he carries… Hopefully, we can find that out soon. He probably shouldn’t go to school for a bit until he gets better control. Don’t want him sticking to things on accident,” Bruce noted figuring keeping his powers a secret from the world was a good idea. 

“Right, Peter listen carefully okay?” Tony knelt down before the boy taking his little hands into his own. “You can never use your powers at school or tell anyone about this. It’ll put you and your friends in great danger. Understand? No one can know about this.” He was firm with his words so they would sink in, this was serious. Peter nodded accepting his terms before standing up. 

“I’ll be okay dad but.. how do I learn to control my powers?” Peter asked wide-eyed.

“That’s not something we can technically teach you. You’ll have to play around and learn from it. All we can do is guide you in the right direction.” Steve pat his head encouraging Peter to do as he pleased. Between both parents, Steve was the one who let Peter have more freedom. The boy smiled from ear to ear excited to further develop his abilities. This new experience was the change his life needed. Everything was so linear and set out for him that it was almost mundane. He went down to the recreation room knowing it had more space for him to freely move about without having to worry about breaking anything. 

With a deep breath, he pressed his palm against the wall trying to get it to stick like before. He concentrated, focusing on the tiny hairs that lined his fingertips learning how to activate their use. It took a few tries but he was finally able to grapple himself to the wall and crawled around on the ceiling. Peter felt as if he was a different person, a new boy entirely, in the process of awakening his true potential. 


	5. Secrets Well Kept

_ Fwip . . . Fwip . . . WHAM! _

The sound of a body crashing down on the pavement marked the end of a battle. 

“Come on, you thugs should have known this is where I go to do my Sunday afternoon shopping! I mean why rob a bank of all things? How basic is that!” the masked crusader joked as he tied all three mobsters to a street lamp. “Now stay put while the police come to collect you,” he pat the one’s cheek before swinging away on white threads disappearing as he turned the corner. Sirens flew past admiring the work of another successful job done by their local hero. 

“Look it’s him! Up in the sky!” A blonde child pointed as the red-masked figure swung high above his head. 

“Thank you!”

“You’re doing us some real justice!” People cried out in appreciation knowing their symbol of hope was always near. 

“All in a day's work for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!” The hero smiled behind the mask as he flung himself high enough to land on a rooftop. He took a few long strides away from the edge to lean up against the doorway. Hero work was more exhausting than he thought it would be when he first took up this mantle. Yet, he found it to be just as exhilarating. The rush of a good fight, lives on the line, everything is do or die, he loved it. The constant adrenaline was what drove him to keep going despite the looming thought of one day not returning. He pulled off his mask letting out a huff as his long brown curls blew in the draft. Peter was grown up now, seventeen years of age, and his powers had developed further than ever imagined. The once scrawny boy, shorter than everyone his age was now standing at five foot nine inches with a more muscular physique. The sun beat down on him directly with no cover to protect him from it.  _ Man this thing is hot, gotta work on that.  _

A beeping noise called his attention leading him to pull out a phone from the suit’s built-in pocket. 

“Hey dad, what goes on?” Peter answered with a jolly tone.

“Hey buddy, just wondering when you’ll be back? I’ve got an important dinner to attend and we all have to go,” Tony questioned reminding Peter of the event. 

“I almost forgot sorry! I won’t be long, see you soon,” Peter said swiftly before blowing hanging up. Once a year all the major companies of the city gather to discuss business relations for the following year. Typically, just the owners or their wives attend but some bring their whole family to learn how to talk business. Tony has never brought Peter or Steve since he thought Peter was too little until now. This year Peter was going to attend as a prime member of team Stark for other companies to judge his worth as a future partner should Tony hand the company to him. 

Peter pulled his mask back on to disguise his identity before leaping down off the building and swinging away. He swung through downtown on those webs of his own creation, flying through the air like an acrobat. He stuck the landing on a building a little ways from Stark Towers before finding the alley where he stashed his clothes. He pulled back off the mask and slipped into what he was wearing before he left the house to avoid his parents’ suspicion. Peter was sure he took all the right precautions ensuring he wouldn’t be found out but little did he know that he was already being monitored. 

His slim form stepped out into the open sidewalk taking long strides through the crowd to get home. The receptionist at the front desk greeted him as she always did since the day he first arrived and informing him of Tony’s whereabouts. He thanked her kindly before stepping into the elevator heading to the top floor. It pinged open allowing him to step out to be greeted by another familiar face. 

“Welcome back champ,” Steve yelled from the living room as he binged a ‘new’ show he was addicted to, something called Hawaii-Five-O. 

Peter waved rushing to his room to change out of his hero clothes. He never told either of them that he had followed in their footsteps. They usually think whenever Peter goes out it's with his friends or to study at the library like the good boy he is, not fighting crime and risking his life. He quickly peeled off the suit and tucked it under his bed amongst the teenage clutter that had taken over his room. Experiments, clothes, homework, and old cans of sprite littered the floor as his current excuse was ‘he hadn’t gotten around to it’. The truth was he spent all his free time as his alter ego instead of cleaning his dwelling. His body plopped down onto the bed with a thud wearing nothing but his boxers allowing the cool air-conditioned breeze to graze his pale skin. He took this moment to breathe and decompress from a long day before getting back up to grab a shower. Steve was very adamant about being prompt so they were expected to be out of the house long before the event was to start. 

Can’t go to a fancy dinner smelling of sweat and others’ regrets. The youngling was in and out the shower swifter than ever so he would have enough time to get dressed without rushing. He dried off before pulling on his underwear and beginning the search for his suit. With his room so cluttered, it could have been anywhere. He sighed rummaging through his closet and finding it hanging in the far right behind a stash of hoodies. It was a custom tailored suit that Tony had picked out for him from the same tailor who makes Steve and his suits. It donned the company crest on the collar showing the skill of the craftsman as the deal for receiving expedited suits for discounted prices. Peter slipped into the dark navy blue apparel making sure all the buttons were correct before looking in the mirror. The white shirt and black tie were good compliments to the dark blue suit, credits to Mary-Jane for the last minute input, and his shoes were freshly polished for the occasion. Everything blended together in unison except for the mop of curls that laid strewn on his head. He took to the bathroom ready to tame the mane he spent a year growing out the way he wanted. Many of these occasions call for controlled styles that will stay in place throughout the night. With such an idea in mind, he decided to slick his hair back with gel running a handful of the substance through the thick strands. He manipulated the front making sure it would stay in place in a waved manner aside from a few strays that hung low on the sides. The ensemble was finished off with a spritz from one of his numerous expensive colognes. 

He exited the bathroom looking sharp in his fancy suit and whippy hair greeting his two already prepared fathers. They were dressed to the T prepared to head out. Steve wore a gray striped suit that had an older feel to it with a matching maroon velvet tie while Tony wore a black striped suit with a navy satin tie. The proud parents inspected their son approving of his good looks. 

“You look just like your father when I first met him. Baby-faced and dressed in a fancy suit. You’ve really grown into such a fine young man Petey,” Steve joked earning two blushed faces from his favorite boys. He made sure to take pictures of the two before they left to add to the family album.

The venue was a prestigious restaurant in Times Square named La Vibra that overlooked the city from a penthouse view. Peter couldn’t believe his eyes when he arrived taking note of all the astounding things the restaurant had at their disposal. It was set up almost like a ballroom with a large dance floor in the center of the room surrounded by elegant tables in an array that led to the bar. The whole floor was surrounded by windows aside from one side of the room where live orchestral music was played. Behind them stood a giant glass wall filled with all kinds of exotic fish that glimmered in the black light. The lights spread out in rows across the floor in a spiraling pattern until it encompassed the dance floor. Parties were dressed in the best they could afford giving the room a sense of modern elegance with a hint of exuberance. Chatter filled the air as families introduced their kin to potential partners. Young bachelors and pretty dames danced together while under the watchful eye of competing CEOs.  It wasn’t uncommon for fathers to send their sons and daughters to meet in hopes of expanding their assets through marriage, dancing just made it less awkward and old-timey.

Peter was dragged along to their table after going through a series of salutations from previous and current partners. The atmosphere made him uneasy with no familiar faces around. The confident persona he takes on as a hero was different from the boy he was without the mask. Social interactions with strangers made him almost uncomfortable enough to vomit. He sat impatiently in the seat trying not to appear weak in the eyes of competitors and disgrace his family name. His toe tapped anxiously against the hardwood mahogany floor trying to dilute the thoughts of apprehension building in his head. A few charming young women had tried to earn his attention for a dance or conversation but he would not grace them with even that. The thought of being out in the center with strangers made the shock rush straight to his head. He would’ve broken a sweat had he not spotted a friend across the room. Peter quickly shuffled across the dance floor pushing through the small crowd. 

“Harry you don’t know how glad I am you’re here too,” Peter pulled his equally well-dressed companion into a hug. They hadn’t seen too much of each other lately since Mr. Osborn was training Harry to take over the company more rigorously. 

“Pete I’m a little surprised you’re here, doesn’t your dad never take you along?” Harry asked knowing these kinds of events weren’t something Peter was particularly comfortable with. Peter was about to answer but Harry’s father rushed over returning from the bathroom to scold his son. 

“Harry why is Peter here? I told you that you weren’t allowed to bring your little pals this is a professional setting,” he would have continued tearing into the boy had Peter not stepped in. 

“Umm.. sir.. I’m actually here with my dad,” Peter spoke low nervous of getting scolded as well. “Would you like to meet him..?” Harry father made him uncomfortably nervous with his unpredictability and the horror stories Harry would tell him over the years. His father simply extended his hand in a gesture for Peter leading the way. Their parents had never met or knew of each other since Peter made Harry promise not to say anything to anyone about who his father was. On the occasion that Mr. Osborn was feeling generous to provide rides home, even though he was always fond of Peter, he was always dropped off down the road. 

The trio came upon the table where Peter’s fathers sat chatting about some home improvements. “Dad, this is Harry’s father, Mr. Osborn.” Peter stepped to the side allowing the two to shake hands much to each other’s surprise. 

“It would seem our sons have become friends. It’s a pleasure to meet the esteemed owner of Stark Enterprises. My son hadn’t mentioned you were his friend’s father.” Mr. Osborn narrowed his eyes towards Harry sending a shiver down his spine. There had been rumors the illustrious Tony Stark adopted a son with his husband but they were only public speculation that had never been confirmed. Peter made sure that anyone who knew would stay quiet on the matter since he didn’t want to be in the spotlight at every turn. It was bad enough that he had been on the receiving end of jealous peers already just for knowing Harry, it would only make things worse to be labeled the son of a Stark. 

“I’m glad I finally met you. Our sons knew each other since they were kids and this is the first we meet. Ah, this is my husband, Steve.” Tony hated these business meetings as everyone was treated as the amount of their worth rather than a human being. It disgusted him more because he saw himself as more than just a billionaire business owner. Steve stood to shake his hand before the three sat down to discuss their children. 

Harry took this time to pull Peter away so they could duck out to the balcony. The cool evening air offered a reprieve from the tension between the group. “Sorry Pete, looks like your secrets out,” His friend apologized hanging his head low. “Coming here ensured that but… My dad’s gonna make a big fuss about you when we get home.” He leaned over the railing knowing exactly what his father would say. 

“Another one of Norman’s famous meltdowns huh… Sorry I put this kind of pressure on you in the first place. It was a lot to ask of you,” Peter placed his hand on the center of Harry’s back rubbing comforting circles.  _ I should’ve never asked Harry for something like this. His dad’s already awful to him. Now he’ll be ten times worse. _ He recalled the time Harry came to school with a big purple bruise over his eye that he denied had any connection to his father for weeks until he finally broke down and confessed over some pizza. It was during one of his father’s more unstable fits that he got him right in the eye. Mr. Osborn loves his son more than anything in this world he just is incapable of showing any sign of it. “If you want to stay over so he can you know... cool off, you’re more than welcome. Dad doesn’t mind guests,” Peter offered figuring it would be best for them to have some space but Harry objected.

“It’ll just make it worse if I prolong the inevitable. I’ll be okay don’t worry about it. Let’s head back in.” Saying that only made Peter more concerned for his friend’s safety as they returned to the party. It was well underway by the time they entered, most of the guests had arrived, the music was more lively, and servers made rounds around the room with platters of expensive treats for their prestigious attendants. The two broke apart going to their separate tables for the night. 

“So Mr. Osborn’s quite the charmer huh,” Tony joked as Peter sat down. 

“You don’t know the half of it. The man needs an advanced dummy class in parenting ‘cause he’s currently flunking the basics,” Peter sighed sinking down into the chair. 

“That bad really? I can tell, the way he looks at his son like he’s always disappointed in him… He even talks about him like he’s a bad kid.” Steve shook his head looking to the duo across the room. One was clearly whispering words of malice to the other given by their expressions. “Wish there was something we could do but it’s not our place.” 

No matter how much the words stung they were true. There was nothing he could really do to assist his best friend, not as Peter Parker or Spider-Man. 

The event started as many others, with a speech about the future and progression of their great city, returning things to their rightful glory, and potential company trade-offs. A speaker rose from his seat, which everyone clapped for until he reached the stage. The backup microphone clicked on making a small resonated sound echo through the hall. 

“Sorry about that. How’s everyone doing tonight…” The well-dressed man went on telling a few light-hearted jokes to lighten the mood before explaining the event for newer companies in the running.  

“Word on the circuit this new business just sprouted out of nowhere with a ton of funds and advanced tech. No one knows who the head is since he never makes any press appearances and has his assistant do everything public,” Tony whispered over the speaker. “I don’t see much benefit from a partnership and I don’t trust sudden unsourced money with gaps of payments. I’ll go handle some business, Peter I want you to find out as much as you can about the competition. Keep an eye out for anything from Anubis.” He cleared his throat obviously bored with the ramblings of the inexperienced speaker. Before long they were bringing out platters of food to the tables. There were three-course items that could have been chosen, steak with veggies and mashed potatoes, chicken with rice and mixed veggies, and full vegetarian alternatives. Tony requested what his family wanted, Steve wanting steak like his husband and Peter requesting chicken. The steaming plates laid freshly made before them, arranged aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Most adults had a crystal glass of red wine Cabernet Sauvignon while their children received a tall glass of water. Peter didn’t waste any time digging in, he didn’t eat most of the day to save room for this dinner. He took a spoonful of the lemon-garlic sauteed chicken and rice pushing it to his mouth. The flavors exploded against his taste buds like splashes of color on a blank canvas.  _ Rich people food is the best food. _ He thought happily munching away the meal. 

The dinner time festivities continued on for another hour before waiters rushed out to clear tables. Full-bellied entrepreneurs sat savoring the sweet taste from the tarty dessert. People started to branch out diversifying tables with men and women from all kinds of businesses. Peter glanced around wishing to return to the comfort of his best friend but noted he was preoccupied with a crowd of older men hounding him with questions. Harry, unlike Peter, already turned eighteen and was of age to take over the family business when his father steps down. Old business, as well as new business, were all over him, not a scene Peter wished to be a part of. He found solace in the far corner just listening to and observing the crowds before him, that is until he was approached by a man he didn’t recognize. 

“You’re the mystery Stark boy correct?” The man towered over him with a deep velvety voice. 

_ Mystery boy?? I have a name you know…  _ Peter thought insulted most addressed him as ‘Mr. Stark’s rumored child, “Peter… Mr. Stark is my father yes.” An increasing uneasiness came over him as the dark haired man placed his arm against the wall above Peter’s head. He leaned down cupping a strong free hand around Peter’s chin sending a shiver down his spine. A few loose strands from his slicked-back hair fell in front of his eyes as they locked contact. 

“Had this not been business, I would have loved to spend more private time with you… You’re quite the pretty boy, just like your father… tell me, how did that come about?” His voice rather than expressing authority gave undertones of maliciousness that couldn’t be shaken. His cold blue eyes burned right through the smaller brunet making him shift in discomfort. 

“U-Ummm... I was adopted... Why does that matter?” A rosy complexion came over Peter from cheek to cheek right over the bridge of his nose. 

“It doesn’t. That was just fulfilling my personal curiosity. I do apologize little Peter, I can be quite the flirt at times,” the mysterious man took a step back smiling and running a hand through his dark brown wisps as if his whole demeanor changed. “I’m Maverick Royals from Anubis. I was hoping I’d get to meet you today, talk business. I’ve heard a great deal of rumors about you.”   

A word clicked in Peter’s mind recalling his father mentioning something about the name Anubis. This was the guy he was talking about, this was his opportunity. “Why would you want to speak with me instead of my father? He’s here too you know,” Peter stated.

“You’re almost of age to take over correct? It is better to befriend the new head rather than an old one who won’t be around too much longer. I was thinking we could form an alliance of sorts. We can be friends, don’t you want to be friends with me, Peter?” Maverick flashed his shining smile hoping to sway the teen in his favor. 

“I-I see... Well, it would be more beneficial for me to know what your company does for us to be partners,” Peter didn’t want to give his intentions away but wished to find out as much as possible.

“We help people with special mutagens, abilities if you will, and provide them with things to help control it,” he spoke happy to explain the company he represents. “My employer takes pride in his ability to make a change to these people.” 

“Ah yes… I heard your ‘employer’ is unknown to the public. Is he even a real person or is it just you?” Peter asked rather sarcastically knowing the latter wasn’t an option. 

“My employer prefers his privacy. His wishes to remain anonymous are no different than yours. You’ve stayed hidden for years and given Stark’s vibrant personality I’d say that decision wasn’t his,” he paused looking down at his watch. “No matter. It’s late and I’m expected to be elsewhere. I do wish to see you again soon sweet Peter,” he said turning on his heels. 

“Wait you aren’t staying for the rest of the night?” Peter asked confused that he was leaving so promptly. 

“I only came to confirm a few things. Try not to miss me too much,” he winked before making his exit leaving Peter a confused flushed mess. The boy swiftly brushed past people heading for the balcony before he was stopped by his concerned father. 

“Petey? What’s wrong??” Steve grabbed his arm pulling him close so he could look at his face.

“I… I just need some air or something… I don’t want to be here anymore,” that man left him completely rattled. Peter was defenseless against his superior nature unable to go against his will. It was not a feeling he would like to repeat. “I think I’m just going to head home... Tell dad I’ll see him at home,” he tried his best to hide his still flushed complexion from his father. He didn’t want to explain how he was overwhelmed by some creepy flirt from that weird company. 

“Alright be safe okay?” Steve planted a kiss on his forehead further embarrassing Peter. 

“P-Pops! Not in public… I’m not a little kid anymore.. but I love you too,” he said before quickly darting out the room to the elevator. He took it to the ground floor so he could begin his walk home. Good thing he never leaves home without his web shooters otherwise it would have been a lonely walk to the train station. He slung a web up to a building and laid his back against the window pane. The sudden thought of Maverick entering his mind sent it racing as he started to swing from web to web. He was ready to be home and in the safety of his room, the only true escape he had from this life. 

His form swung high above the illuminated streets all the way back to 32nd Street and up to his bedroom window. This window has come in handy more times than he could count providing easy in and out access between patrols. He slipped into his room and tore his clothes off tossing them on the floor. Peter was exhausted both physically and mentally. His slim form landed on the bed allowing all his stress to wind down. 

_ Anubis, just who were they and where did this organization come from… How was he able to get in my head like that? Better yet, why did I allow it…  _ Anger washed over him feeling like he let down his father. How could he be a great superhero if he couldn’t even retrieve substantial information from a common man?  _ Something about him was off though, menacing. _ The thought of the way he spoke and touched lingered in Peter’s mind as he closed his eyes. A man like that was more arousing than he believed. He fell asleep with wet dreams of someone he hadn’t thought about in a long time. 

_ “Peter, you were always such a good boy,” the older male lifted the smaller male with ease and threw him against the bed. He crawled up onto the bed pressing his weight down on the defenseless boy leaving him flustered but excited.  _

_ “Wait! Don’t-” Peter pleaded as he was silenced with the slimy sensation against his neck. His mysterious lover lightly feathered his tongue up Peter’s neck, nipping and biting here and there, while his hand ran down the boy's body, feeling each curve as he inched down into the boy’s pants.  _

_ “You can’t resist me, you could  _ **_never_ ** _ resist me. Admit it, you still loved me even after I left you behind,” the distorted voice sent cold shivers down the younger’s back. His large hand suddenly squeezed Peter’s growing hard-on making him jolt in desperation. “This must be so much fun for you baby boy since you’ve never been touched before. Look at you shaking, you just melt in my hands.” _

_ His thumb rubbed rhythmic circles around the exposed tip dripping precum into his hand. Peter squirmed relentlessly but was held down by a strong force against his chest keeping him in place.  _

_ “Please… you know I loved you, waited for you…” Peter shifted his hips trying to move the hand wrapped firmly around his pulsating cock earning him a few teasing jerks.  _

_ “I always come back Petey. That was the promise right?” The older brunet smiled before pressing his lips against Peter’s in a deep kiss, hungrily. The boy’s lustful moans filled the room as warm hands stroked steadily up the full length of his tense cock. “What’s my name? Do you remember? You should know the name of the one you love so dearly Peter.” The voice was commanding making him tremble with excitement. Peter felt the tension build up, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he was about to explode in ecstasy. “It’s-”  _

The next morning he awoke in a panic feeling like he peed in his sleep when in fact it was the opposite. He looked down at the stained sheets blushing knowing exactly what it was from. “Why am I thinking about that now?? God…” The sticky substance was all over himself and the bed sheets as he decided to sleep naked last night. He pulled off the bedding, bundling it up in a little ball, and tossed it next to the door. He grabbed a pair of shorts to throw on before taking said ball to the laundry room to be washed. 

“You’re up early for a weekend.” Tony was in the kitchen reading the news on his holograms and drinking a cup of coffee. “A little early to be washing clothes don’t you think?” he looked at the boy trying to sneak past with his dirty blankets. 

“Ah... Yeah you know.. Just wanted to get a headstart before papa. Y-You know him, likes to get everything done super early,” Peter looked up at the ceiling before starting to march off. “Well would you look at the time, I promised MJ I’d hang out with all of them today,” he rushed off.

“Mhm. My boy’s growing up.” Tony shook his head continuing on with his reading. 

Peter threw his clothes in the wash before darting back to get a quick shower. The story was made up but he did want to be out and about as a certain spectacular arachnid today. He made sure the shower was kept quick and his suit was well hidden under his day clothes. The boy took to the streets immediately stripping down in the usual spot where he’d leave his clothes and heading out to his favorite rooftop, right above the billboard of a newsman screaming about how he was such a menace to society. 

“J Jonah Jerkface back at it again always accusing me like I spit on his son,” Peter rolled his eyes laying behind the large billboard looking up at the fluffy clouds.  _ One day I’ll prove to everyone I’m more than they think… _ He closed his eyes allowing the breeze to lull him into a state of serenity he hadn’t felt in a few days. Constant patrols, homework was getting hard, the bullies were getting more active, it was like all his responsibilities were starting to pile on his back at once. Some days he would come home with thick purple bruises or scars or he’d come back broke from being jumped. It was hard to keep it hidden from his extremely attentive fathers but he managed to deter them for now. It was his own problem that he wished to solve rather than depending on anybody.

_ AhhhhHHHHHHhhhhhh!!  _

The screams of distant civilians could be heard from down the block springing the web-slinger into action. He leaped down from the building and swung to where the smoke was coming from.  _ This stampeding idiot again… _ Peter huffed dropping down in front of the torn down jewelry store. 

“Rhino baby, it’s been a while, hasn’t it? Didn’t I send you off to be with your herd? Oh wait, I think it was prison,” He laughed shooting webs out to grab his foes large horn. 

“Spider-Man! Always trying to ruin my plans!” The Rhino yelled charging forward angrily. He took a swing with his mighty horn which Peter dodged successfully thanks to the webs he planted earlier. 

“Correction, it’s not trying if I always succeed,” Peter flipped forward over his enemy to grab the horn by the reigns. He curved the rampage into the direction of a large brick-walled building letting his foe smash straight through while he jumped off. He webbed a nearby car swinging it around until he built enough momentum to fling it right at the Rhino as he tried to get back up. The sudden weight of the car was enough to stop him long enough for the SHIELD agents to arrive and clean up the rest. 

“Good work kid, SHIELD has it from here,” Fury stepped from behind him gently patting his shoulder. Praise from such a respected individual made his stomach flutter with glee. 

“I’ll let you guys wrap things up here. Gotta run, you know spider duties and such,” Peter gave a little salute before swinging away.

A camera focused in, snapping photographs and videos of the web-slinger as he left the scene. A strange man behind the screen observed with an eerie smile liking what he had seen. “Sir, Rhino was a success although his capture seemed rather staged. We received more footage for our subject. His strength and combat prowess have been growing this past year at alarming rates.” The man spoke sending the videos to the person on the other line.

“Good. We’ll need more like this to complete our projects. Spider-Man is going to lead this world into the future.” Another voice, more refined in nature, spoke followed by a confident laugh before the click of an ended call rang through the dark laboratory. 


	6. Lookingglass Goes Both Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend::  
> ~~~ means it's a different perspective entirely  
> \--- means there's a flashback

_Ring Ring. . . Ring Ring . . . Ring - Click!_

“Hello sir?”

“Did you do as I asked of you?”

“Yes sir.”

“Is he with you now? Let me speak with him,” the voice sounded pleased with the news as another person, less pitiful in tone, entered the conversation.

“Yo, boss man! Heard you had something interesting for me. Four-eyed freak here told me it’s about some hero wannabe. Just so you know, I prefer the orgasmic feel of cold hard cash in between my fingers but we now accept debit as well.” He laughed but wasn’t joking in the slightest.

“Yes well, you’ll receive payment when you bring me the Spider-man, alive I might add.” The man was clearly not excited about working with a renowned psychopath but it was the most efficient method.

“Better get started then. Don’t want to be late to the party,” his tone changed from one of a jokester to one of malice as the call ended. This was what he did for a living, it was the only thing he considered himself good at. The man in red left the dark laboratory entering the busy streets of New York. The setting sun cast looming shadows on the mysterious figure.

“Our butt looks great in this light. Thanks Mr. Sun!”

Don’t you have a mission to do?

~~Yeah hot cheeks, get moving.~~

He groaned as his inner selves scolded him for wasting time. The tall male had an apartment in the city, a cheap broken down one that got done what he needed. He very well could have afforded one of better quality but that defeats the purpose of discretion. For the night, he returned home for in the morning recon begins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day being a school day Peter was up bright and early dressed for it. He hugged his father goodbye before he left as he did every morning. A long black car sat waiting at the front door for him. Since that dinner, Mr. Osborn insisted he ride to school with Harry, which he didn’t oppose having more time with his best friend. When they arrived, the duo was greeted by the girls who always got to school before them. A small blonde trotted over pulling the two into a loving hug. She was the newest and most cheerful addition to the group.

“I still don’t understand how you have this much energy in morning Gwen,” Harry laughed as he scooped Mary-Jane up into a tight squeeze.

“I just do. Peter understands.” She stuck her tongue out playfully latching onto the boy.

___________________________________________________________________________

Around the same time Peter had started his double life, a new girl transferred to his school. She was quiet and minded her business. They said she just moved into the city after some tragedy in her hometown. Harmless enough but she looked so… lost. Peter felt bad seeing her drift through the halls with no one willing to spare a glance beside the football hierarchy for her good looks. He took a chance, introducing himself during a government class they shared.

“I noticed you always sit alone… so I umm figured you could use a friend. I’m Peter Parker,” he extended his hand hoping she would accept. The startled girl sat pink-faced as she took his offer. She shook his hand inviting him to sit at the desk beside her. 

“I’m Gwen… Gwen Stacy.” They smiled forming a friendship they knew would last. Soon enough he introduced her to the rest of his friends and the group was near inseparable.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Yeah I gotta agree with Harry. I’m way too exhausted today.” He was out all night, had to finish his homework, and prepare for an exam. The group bantered back and forth all the way til class time, parting their separate ways for the day and regrouping afterward. Peter had to get fished out of a locker after being forcefully locked into one.

“I swear one day I’m going to beat Flash Thompson,” Mary-Jane was like the protective older sister Peter always needed. When they were children they tried going further than friends being each other's first kiss but, was completely repulsed by the idea of being anything more than siblings.

“Yeah, this ‘locker knocker’ preschool shit is getting out of hand. The kid’s been picking on you since we were like ten,” Harry grumbled as they left school. The girls went home together since they were going to spend the rest of the day studying at one of their houses. Harry had some more ‘mini-Norman’ training to do as they liked to call it, so he took off too leaving Peter alone.

He snuck behind the school changing into his 'extracurricular' uniform. He slung his backpack on before heading to his new favorite spot in Manhattan. It was a small ‘perch’ of sorts where he could sit overlooking the city. No one would bother him there but he was still just a swing away if anyone needed his assistance. It was quiet, the soft city noise in the background lulled him to comfortability. He pulled his headphones on from out his backpack listening to music as he closed his eyes relaxing after a long school day.

_“I always come back. Don’t you remember? Or have you forgotten me already baby boy?” Loving hands extended towards him pulling the boy into an embrace. “Wake up Peter."_

_"Wake up."_

_"WAKE UP!”_

Peter sprung up, his sixth sense ringing in his head. He glanced around frantically searching for its source spotting a man dressed in red before him. “W-Who are you??” he was caught off guard.

“Goshdarnit! Here I thought this would be easy,” the mysterious masked man slapped his palms against his cheeks disappointed. “I even tiptoed to keep you asleep.” He chuckled behind the mask.

“Not what I asked at all… let’s start over, I’m the Spectacular Spider-man and you are?” Peter gestured for him to do the same.

Quick! Impress him with a cool name! We can’t seem lame in the eyes of an impressionable boy. 

~~Just what I was thinking!~~

“Oouu we get to use extra titles?? Well, I’m the Incredible Super Awesome Deadpool or you can just call me daddy.” He proclaimed proudly.

Think we nailed it. 

~~Fuuuuck yeah we did. ‘Cause we’re fucking awesome.~~

Peter blinked a few times processing what was happening. “Alright, Deadpool- " _Daddy."_ Deadpool. What do you want with me?” He rubbed his temples hoping this wouldn't have a prolonged explanation.

“Funny you asked buttercup, I’m here for that ass.” Deadpool stated point blank.

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Peter walked off the edge swinging away.

“Hey! That’s cheating I can’t fly! At least… I don’t think I can?” he paused thinking if he ever had the ability to fly. “Oh well. Don’t worry princess, your Mario is coming for that sweet princess booty.” Deadpool stood perched at the ledge looking out as his target drifted off into the distance. This was going to be more fun than he thought.

~~You know, bossman never said we couldn’t have a little… **fun** , before we hand him over. ~~

You don’t mean- 

~~Oh you know what I mean.~~

“I like what we’re thinking here. Good stuff guys real good stuff,” Deadpool clapped agreeing with his inner thoughts on their course of action.

Peter had an uneasy feeling about that guy, it was a little too familiar in a sense. He took in a deep breath as he swung through the busy streets. He’s been having a lot of dreams lately about **_him_ ** and he couldn’t fathom why that was so. It had been at least eight years since he last seen the guy let alone thought about it. His thoughts distracted him from the task at hand making him crash into the billboard before him. _This will definitely leave a bump later…_ He pounded his fist against the board angrily. Distractions weren’t something he wanted to become a habit, especially not because of someone who left him behind.

Peter scraped himself off the billboard feeling emotionally defeated. He needed to be alone, unnoticed, and that wasn’t going to happen wearing a bright red suit. He chose to slip back into his day wear before heading to Central Park. It was beautiful this time of year, all the radiant hues of rusted colors blended in the natural light creating an array of gold and scarlet. Countless families were out jogging or just enjoying the space on a good day. Thankfully, the park was enormous and he was able to find a good spot near a hill where he could lay without being disrupted. He looked up at the fluffy cumulus clouds that slowly drifted across the azure sky, taking in the woodsy outdoor scent as he laid in the grass.

_He would always leave… but never for very long._

___________________________________________________________________________

The door creaked open slowly, to not wake the two sleeping youths. He tiptoed across the room hovering over the sound asleep bundled brunet. He ran a gentle hand through his brown tufts stirring the boy from his sleep. “Hrm… you’re back,” the brunet sat up rubbing his tired eyes. It was still quite early and everyone else was asleep. “I hate when you leave… I missed you Wade,” his plump cheeks puffed out as he was pulled into a tight hug. The older male buried his nose into the boy’s hair taking in his strawberry scent.

“I know Peter but I always will return to you. No matter what,” Wade rubbed little circles feeling him wince against his chest at tender spots. “I’m sorry... “

“It’s okay.”

“Was she mean to you again? Did anyone else pick on you?”

Peter grew silent, tense not wanting to say the answer. That was more than enough of a response for Wade.

“I’ll take care of it,” Wade stated firmly. He knew their wretched foster mother Miss Constine was awful to Peter just as she was to him when he was younger. She believed fear and punishment bred loyalty, and children held no rights. She would have them do various tasks even favors for herself, but no one ever went against it out of fear of her punishments. The lucky ones would be adopted swiftly but the ones left behind had to pick up the slack, especially Peter because he was so small. He was the least favorite of her children, right next to Wade. She felt he was too ‘perfect’ and pretty with his light hazel eyes, supple skin, and smooth hair. Sometimes she would beat him just because she couldn’t stand him being in her presence.

Wade laid Peter back down tucking the five-year-old back in so he could return to sleep. He was on a mission, determined to get some well-deserved revenge on some bullies including their foster mother.

He strutted down the hall to the dreaded office of Miss Prudence Constine. The door was always closed even when she was in the room, she preferred her privacy while the children weren’t even allowed doors on their hinges. _‘Secrets leave room for disloyalty’_ she would always say. He pushed the door open just enough to see her old wrinkled face peering into the doorway.

“What do you want miscreant?” she spat venom from her teeth seeing her least favorite child.

“You’re going to leave Peter alone,” Wade wasn’t intimidated by her piercing gaze any longer. He stood his ground entering the room and closing the door.

“That ugly runt? He’s lucky I let him live under my roof. He should be worshipping the ground I walk on and praising every day I let him breathe.”

Wade began to twitch with anger. “Do you remember what you used to do to me when I was younger? When I didn’t let you do whatever you wanted to me?” He grabbed a dirty wooden pole that was always kept by the door, clenching it tightly into his hands. “Do you remember Prudence? Do you remember what you used to do to me?” His tone changed, becoming malicious and unstable. He took slow steps toward her dragging the long pole across the wooden floor until he reached her desk.

“What are you doing Wade… I am your mother, your caregiver. I feed you. No one will ever love you as I do,” she tried to reason with the boy backing away from the clearly insane child.

“You’ve been bad Miss Constine.. picking on my poor defenseless Peter. You’ll have to be… punished.” He cracked the pole on her hands slamming them against the desk, an audible snap rang in the room. Her eyes shot open as a silent scream hung from her lips. His eyes dimmed losing the color they once had around his darling boy. Dropping the weapon to the floor he grabbed her by the neck with both hands. “Don’t ever lay a hand on him again. Let this be a reminder or next time... for your sake there better not be a next time.” She nodded furiously, old wrinkled hands struggling to remove Wade's weight. Wade simply stared at the wasteless tears that fell from her lashes before he released her airway.

Within the next few hours he had beaten every person, man or woman, who ever dared lay a hand on his precious boy. Peter awoke, still tired but ready for breakfast. He left his room rubbing his eyes prepared to get a bowl of dry oatmeal but was greeted with the sight of the battered group of boys afraid to even look his direction in Wade’s presence.

“Wade..? What happened?” innocent confusion looked up into deep brown eyes.

“Don’t worry about it baby boy. Why don’t we get you something to eat? What do you want waffles, pancakes, breakfast burritos?” Wade took his tiny hand into his palm.

“But we don’t have any.”

“Yeah but… I got some money so we’ll go out and get some just for you,” seeing Peter light up and run to get changed was worth how difficult it was to make that small bit of money. He’d gladly spend every penny to his name if it meant that boy could have a glimmer of joy in his tragic life.

___________________________________________________________________________

Tears swelled into his eyes remembering things he tried so hard to forget. He pulled out his phone calling the number labeled as 'best friend'.

“What’s up Tiger?” a jolly female answered clearly excited to hear his voice.

“MJ… are you alone?” he sniffled, creating an air of concern. The sound of a shutting door rang through the line.

“Yeah, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“I can’t really explain it but... every time I close my eyes…. all I can think about is Wade.”

“Wade? You haven’t said that name in like… eight years.”

“I know… I don’t think I ever moved past it,” he sighed putting an arm over his puffed eyes.

“You love him?”

“He left me behind to get beaten worse.”

“But do you love him Peter?” Mary-Jane knew Peter better than anyone else in this world. She knew the answer before even asking the question.

“I loved every part of him… even the bad ones,” he chuckled sadly admitting it out loud.

“Peter Parker you are a mess,” she laughed on the other end. “Get your shit together. Get all your shit together and keep it together.”

“Thanks MJ. You’re the best,” he smiled knowing if she were here she’d probably flick his forehead repeatedly until he came to his senses.

“Gotta run though. Lots of homework to do, you should do yours Petey. Love you,” she blew kisses into the phone.

“Yeah yeah will do mom. Love you too,” he did the same before hanging up. Talking with her, even for just a moment, always brightened his mood. Something about her voice and expression comforts him like the love of a mother he never experienced.

He laid in the grass with his eyes still covered smiling wide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something about that boy… 

~~Yeah he was oddly familiar.~~

Can’t remember where though. 

~~Nope not at fucking all.~~

“Can you two shut the fuck up so I can focus.” Deadpool sat on his couch, pen and pad in hand, drawing what appeared to be him fucking the ‘not so spectacular’ Spiderman, as it was titled, in the butt with an extremely oversized penis. “I think I did myself some justice.”

Accuracy is always important. 

~~Are you gonna add cum droplets?~~

“Is the sky fucking blue? Of course I am,” he said flicking out the pen and finishing his drawing. “I’ll put it on the fridge for mom to see.”

Wade we live alone. 

~~Yeah dumbass the only ones looking are the rats under the fridge and the neighbor when she sneaks a peek through the window.~~

He turned around looking at the empty room. The only company he had were the voices that kept him awake at night. He hated being with others but desperately wanted to stop being alone. He wanted someone to be with him, someone who wasn’t just different versions of himself.

Swelling with emotions his mind didn’t want to comprehend, he pulled a frozen chimichanga from his freezer and popped it into the microwave for five minutes. “Looks like another night with our unicorn pal and Steve Harvey.”

He’s the guy everyone’s moms loves. 

~~Damn right he is.~~

The microwave dinged signaling the end of its cycle. He pulled the hot plate out enjoying the burning sensation against his palm before he went to eat it. The savory meat blended flavors across his tongue as he happily chewed. He sat on an old beaten tan couch facing a small black boxed television that no one makes anymore, setting the plate on the floor. Where did his life take this turn, where did it go wrong? Maybe if he had taken different steps in his path he would’ve had a different outcome instead of living in this dump. These questions floated around his thoughts, he groaned as his cock began to come to life. He absentmindedly unzippered his pants, exposing his girthy veined member. He stared at the scars, an unknown emotion came over him, and began to stroke his throbbing hard-on.

You know what always relieves our stress? 

~~A good old fashion rub down with Sparkleface.~~

He looked over to the fluffy white unicorn sitting adjacent to him. “Those pleading blue eyes are too hard to resist Sparkleface… that look of helplessness you know it kills me... fuck come here,” he gripped the stuffed unicorn bringing it to his nose. "Oh yeah...that's the good stuff Maranda," his eyes shut as an image of hazel eyes came into his mind before he thought of the red suit hero from earlier. "Shit." His eyes opened as he stared intently at the stuffed toy, fist stroking violently against his meat. "Almost there Sparkleface...oh shit," he clamped his teeth down into the white unicorn, quickly releasing his cum all over the floor.

~~That was quicker than last time. Two stroke baby back bitch.~~

How will you ever get a lover if you can’t even hold it in? 

“Look that boy from today got me going. He's so small and... innocent... I don’t know why but I just have the strangest urge to violate him. I've been thinking about it all day.”

~~He do got the cake.~~

He do got the cake. 

“I gotta have me a piece of that cake,” he said putting the tv on to Family Feud and curling up on the couch, pants still down, as he fell asleep almost instantaneously.


	7. Working Overtime

The warm sunlight bled through the window pane hitting his sullen eyes directly.  _ We really need some damn curtains. _ He groaned rolling over off the couch onto the cum-stained floor. He felt the sticky residue against his side groaning louder. He stood tall heading for the grungy shower to cleanse himself for the day. He caught glimpse of his form in the fogged mirror staring intently at the irreversible wounds inflicted upon him. His stare was intense as he grimaced, he hated himself, his scarred skin. Flashes of past memories from lovers to comrades flickered through his mind like a silent movie. Shaking his head, he stepped into the shower rinsing away inhibitions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Peter wake up! It’s family day!” Steve came crashing into his sleeping son’s room excited for some family bonding. Books of various sizes were scattered on the bed, one titled “Quantum Mechanics and The Theoretical Minimum” laid on Peter’s face. “Petey come onnnn. Dad and I made breakfast,” he lifted the half-bare teen from the sea of books with ease throwing him over his shoulder. The teen rubbed his tired eyes after being up all night trying to complete assignments. 

“Papa… I’m not a little kid anymore..." Peter whined not resisting being carried.

“You’ll always be my sweet little baby.” Steve loved Peter with his entire being. Nothing made him happier than the day they brought him home. In his eyes, Peter will always be the bright-eyed youth they adopted all those years ago. 

“Steve, sweetheart, stop carrying Peter so you can come eat,” Tony rubbed his temple at the sight as his set plates at the table. “He’s seventeen, teenagers sleep in.” 

“Not on family day,” Steve smiled brightly setting the shirtless teen down so they could take their seats at the table. 

Three minutes into breakfast Peter looked up with a smirk. “So dad, I’ve never seen you cook before…sure you’re the one who made this?” 

A nervous laugh escaped Tony's lips as he gulped down his food. “Well, you know me…billionaire philanthropist, genius inventor, master chef.” 

“He’s a liar,” Steve broke out in laughter. “He was all up night watching Gordon Ramsey make eggs and pancakes for this morning and I still had to help him.” 

“What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Stark?” 

“I plead the Fifth.” 

“You can’t plead the Fifth love,” Steve interjected. 

“Order! Order I say!” Peter tapped his fork against his glass of strawberry milk. “Mr. Anthony Edward Stark I hereby declare you guilty of your crimes against the people and sentence you to dish duty for lying on the stand. Case dismissed.” He finished by tapping his fist against the table twice like a gavel. 

The dining room filled with laughter as the trio finished their breakfast enjoying each other’s company and sharing stories about their week. A reluctant father grumpily collected the dishes from the table, adding them to the growing pile from the day before in the sink as the other two wrestled in the living room. 

“You’re getting stronger Petey. You been working out?” Steve asked as he had Peter pinned to the floor. 

“Something like that,” he said pushing as hard as he could to get his playful father off of him. Eventually, he was able to turn the tables but Tony joined in having finished the dishes and the duo tag-teamed the boy. “No fair! No teaming!” Peter gasped for air as they began to tickle him relentlessly. 

“That’s what you get for making me do the dishes,” Tony had a devilish grin before he rolled over exhausted. “Now go get dressed so we can go Easter shopping,” he huffed. 

Both Peter and Steve laid on the fluffy rug in the center of the living room breathing deeply. The two stayed still for an extra few minutes catching their breath. They were such a close family, such a happy family. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Working just one job at a time wasn’t how he earned his reputation as the best assassin in the game. While he had this current mission with Spider-Man that would give him the highest payoff, he picked up a few others that he could do around the city. A few mob bosses, namely the Kingpin, requested his services to clean up some loose ends. Dressed in his red bodysuit, swords in tow and guns holstered at the hips, Deadpool skipped up to the shady storage unit as he was instructed. There had been a few ‘deserters’, as they were labeled by the hitman, hiding out that were to be _disposed_ of. He kicked open the metal door startling the group of eight that had been discussing their plans of a coup. 

“Looky what we have here. An old fashion coup d'état I see,” Deadpool chuckled pulling out his swords and swinging them carelessly around in his hands. “Your ex-boss wants you dead so guess what boys? Today’s your lucky day.” 

A tall scrawny one stood up abruptly taking a rifle in hand, ready to make a move if needed. “And why is that?” 

“Because,” If they could see the large grin, dripping with pure sadistic euphoria, under his mask they would’ve run for the hills. He started walking towards the group taking short strides. “You get to die by daddy’s hands.” The group fired off shots penetrating his red suit, emptying their clips and pulling out another. Blood splattered against the floor in droplets, the wounds bled out the bullet holes throughout his body. He laughed richly as he took a forward step then swung his katana slicing open the one’s neck. The deep red fluid gushed out drenching whoever was nearby. He sucked in a deep breath, his eyes fluttering to the scent of fresh blood. “There’s nothing that pops my boner more than the sound of blood splattering against the floor” his tone was vehement with excitement as the group began to back up. “Don’t get scared now…we haven’t had our fun yet.” He laughed lunging forward, his sword claiming another victim as the blade sliced open a deep wound in the torso. As his intestines began to fall out his body and hit the ground, the rest started to run. 

“What kind of monster is he??” 

“He can’t die from bullets!! He isn’t human!!” 

“What?!? What is it?!!!” 

“You’re very correct~!” Deadpool pulled out his pistols shooting through three of their skulls and wasting four extra bullets to shoot their already dead bodies. “I’m what you call a mutant. I have magical powers called regeneration.” He chuckled as he vaulted over a table onto a thicker boy’s shoulders. His legs sat dangling over the boy’s shoulders as he used his swords to behead him with a clean swipe. His fat head rolled across the floor, eyes still open, spilling blood in a disheveled trail behind it. As the body fell forward Deadpool flipped off landing firmly on his feet. “And then there were two.” 

The two began to plead for their lives in a rather pathetic manner, promising loyalty, and services for him. “We’ll do anything please!” 

Anything huh.

~~ I doubt that. Pathetic men will say anything to be spared. ~~

_ Let’s test that theory then. _

“Anything you say?” The two nodded as they knelt down on the ground with their hands up. “Well," he walked up to the one, taking his face in his hand while holding his gun in the other. "I haven’t gotten my dick wet in a while. Who wants to suck off Daddy today?” Being a man or woman didn’t make any difference for him, what mattered was their ability to take his cock at full length. 

The two looked to each other nervously neither wanting to step up. Looking up at the white eyes of the mask as blood ran down, “Actually when we said anything we meant-” 

“Well that’s too bad,” he pressed the barrel of the gun to the man's temple and pulled the trigger once as the bullet went through then struck his friend in the center between his eyes. Their brains blew out in chunks, leaving a gaping hole in their heads as they dropped lifelessly to the floor. He lifted his mask smiling at the corpse, “I might’ve actually let you live.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter happily bobbed alongside his fathers as they walked down the busy Manhattan sidewalks. “Jarvis made a list of things we need so we can make dinner next weekend. Can we decorate?” His smile was hard to resist, especially for Steve.

“Of course we can. We can dress your dad up as the Easter bunny too,” he giggled imagining Tony in a giant bunny suit. 

“Or we can not do that and say we did…you want to dye eggs and stuff?” Tony raised a brow.

“Yes! I mean-” Peter cleared his throat trying not to sound too childish. “Ahem… I’d enjoy dying some eggs father yes. If we could also have an Easter egg hunt that would be great too.” His tone sounded professional but his parents knew it was a facade. They knew their childish son too well.

“Whatever makes you happy kiddo. We can have a big office egg hunt, decorate eggs, all of it. I know how much the holidays mean to you.” Tony smiled entering a shopping center. Peter jumped wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders. 

“You’re so awesome,” he smiled as he followed along. 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Tony smirked feeling like father-of-the-year. 

They strolled through the stores that inhabited the center buying a few decorations at various shops. Peter was a decorative genius when it came to these things, choosing pinks and yellows for the living room, greens for the kitchen, and blues for the hallways. Ribbons, rabbit and egg decals, fake grass, all of it were commonplace for his ideal Easter. 

“Peter? Peter! I’m so happy to see you,” a light-eyed blonde bounced over pulling the teen into a tight hug. “What are you up to?”

“Just family things. These are my dads, Tony and Steve," he gestured to each one respectively.

“Who is this little beauty Pete? I don’t believe we’ve ever met her, we thought the only girl you knew was Mary-Jane.” Tony reached out to shake her hand.

“This is Gwen, she’s kind of new even though she’s been here for a year and she’s usually super busy. Free time today?” Peter glanced over to her with a raised brow intrigued that she was actually out and about today.

“Yeah I don’t have work plus I took a detour picking up some things for home.” 

“She’s welcome to join us during our shopping escapade. A woman’s touch is never wrong,” Steve welcomed the extra company and wished to learn more about Peter’s friends. He loved when they would come over for sleepovers, they were part of the family. 

“I’d love to take you up on that but unfortunately I promised my aunt I’d be home,” she paused checking the time on her phone. “About an hour ago. I seem to have gotten very distracted.” She giggled.

“That’s okay. I’ll catch you later Gwen,” Peter smiled wide giving her another hug, she always smelled of expensive perfume. 

The group parted ways bidding fleeting farewells. The background clatter of the mall grew louder as the liveliness of the day picked up. It was rush hour, more people circulated the area looking for quick snacks or just trying to get through. This mall served as both a shortcut to the other side of the block and a hang out spot for youths. Beady eyes stared down the family as they paraded through the mall. Envious and nosy, all the people in this city were the same. It made Peter break out in a nervous sweat feeling their stares burn holes. 

“I think we should go home now,” Peter didn’t like crowds or being clumped together in a tight space. It made him uncomfortable to be surrounded by people with all eyes on him. He grew tense at the sight, shying behind his fathers for protection. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked stopping in the middle of the walkway.

“People are staring, you know that bothers him,” Steve whispered looking at their clearly uncomfortable son. Where the two of them were used to the constant attention that came with their titles, Peter was not. 

“Alright,” Tony wrapped an arm around his son, ruffling his soft hair. “Let’s go home and gets these decorations up yeah?” A small nod set the family off for their walk back home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So bossman, where’s the money?” Deadpool strode into the spotless office drenched in blood. 

“All of them are dead?” The large man questioned in slight disbelief.

“No, I just came here covered in blood ‘cause I had my fucking period. Yes, they’re fucking dead,” he deadpanned. “Unimportant. I want what was promised to me.” 

~~ If he doesn’t pay up we get to kill him right? ~~

That is what we do as mercenaries.

_ Guys, guys, he’ll pay. The fat ones always pay. _

“Here,” Kingpin lifted two briefcases from under his desk setting them on the hard cedar surface. “Your payment in full as promised. I trust you understand discretion is-”

“Yeah yeah never talk about fight club blah blah blah. Thanks big boy, I’ll let myself out.” Deadpool took both cases in hand skipping out the office and bumping the door with his butt on the way out. He left the towering skyscraper dripping trails of his prey’s blood everywhere he stepped. 

We should drop these off and go look for spiderboy.

~~ I agree. As much as I like to fuck around, I like getting paid more. ~~

“I know I know but, we have to wait until night time. His profile said he’s mostly seen during the night.” He conversed with the boxes as he hailed a taxi home. As much as he enjoyed walking he didn’t want to, plain and simple. Getting a taxi in New York was like putting butter on toast, there was always one nearby. The driver questioned his stained clothes and strange attire but he simply disregarded it saying if he told him the poor boy would have to die. The silent ride gave him a moment’s peace as they went from the lavish uptown of Manhattan to the slum downtown area. 

Living in a bad area did have its perks. He could come and go as he pleased and no one questioned his appearance. Deadpool stepped out from the taxi throwing a few dollars in the front of the car before kicking the door closed with his foot. He went up the stairs of the grungy apartment complex greeting the little old landlady that lived downstairs. 

“You smell like shit,” she grimaced rocking back and forth in her wooden chair. “You been working?” 

“Correct! Would you like a prize? Maybe a comfy coffin for your retirement?” his sarcasm had always been quick.

“How about I shove my foot up your ass instead?” 

“Oh Mrs. C. you know I’d like that,” he bent over patting his butt with a free hand. “Go on, gimme a whack.” 

She burst out in gentle laughter as she swatted him with a newspaper. “Go on! Get! Don’t bring no trouble to my building you little delinquent.” 

“I’ll be fine MOM but thank you for your concern. Always a pleasure,” he waved as he went to his room. The door closed behind him echoing through the hallway. 

_ Just the way I left it. _ He thought as he set the pair of suitcases down in the kitchen. He would have to find a good hiding spot later but for now, the floor will suffice. The room had an air of mold in it that was foul in the nose. He hated cleaning but what better way to pass the time as his dwelling was appalling. 

They were a quiet couple of hours of cleaning while dancing to old eighties music. He was much fonder of old tunes than new age rhythms, although, he did have a soft spot for Katy Perry. She gets him every time. 

The apartment was cleaner now than in the preceding hours but was nowhere near pristine. It actually looked habitable which was more than suitable for the merc. Vibrant lights cast from the inner city a few blocks up bled through the window. Night air swept into the room, the usual eight o’clock breeze, and the waiting period was over. His prize awaited him lurking somewhere in the city skyline. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minor robberies, ruffians and thugs preying on the weak and defenseless. Shocker had been on his case all week and was finally detained, Spidey’s had a rough night. He was exhausted especially from being zapped a few times during his fight with the human taser. He sat atop a lamp post catching his breath when his senses went off like a fog alarm. His body flung forward clinging to a wall as bullets flew past him. 

“Who’s taking shots at me now??” He glanced around spotting a figure duck from a rooftop.  _ There. _ He thought webbing the building opposite to him. He pulled hard on the thread, hard enough for inertia to carry him to the top. He lifted himself up over the ledge on the lookout for whoever was there.

Nothing.

No one.

He stood confused wondering where the assailant went. His senses were blaring but he didn’t know from where. 

“Looking for me Spiderboy?” His deep whisper made Peter’s whole body shiver.

“What do you want Deadpool?” He recalled their previous meeting being far too awkward. 

“I came for you. This time no games, I have a job to do.” Deadpool lunged forward with his swords taking lethal swipes at Peter who managed to keep up with the pace to dodge. 

“What?? Why?? What’d I ever do to you? We’ve only met once!” Peter used his webs to grab the swords throwing them off the rooftop. He countered just as fast with flurries of punches and kicks. 

“Nothing personal. I was hired to retrieve you so here I am.” As strong as Peter was, Deadpool was just as resilient. His blows would connect but not hold any meaningful effect while the opposite was happening to him. Fatigued and now battered from exchanging blows, the teen’s movements slowed significantly before it was brought to an abrupt halt. He was dizzy, teetering back and forth between consciousness. 

“Nighty night kiddo.” A hard fist came right for his eye as a memory of someone saying that exact thing years ago flickered by. A splattered thud met the concrete as Peter’s vision faded to darkness. 


	8. Dead Man's Vows

Unfamiliar scents infected his nose stirring him from a long unrequested slumber.

“Wha…” He tried moving his arms but they were restrained as well as his legs. His eyes, blindfolded over the mask, were too swollen to even open. Peter struggled against the restraints as hard as he was capable, straining the injuries he had received in his ribs.

“Let me out of here!” He yelled loudly with all his breath. He felt his heart rate increase signaling a pinching tension in his chest.

“I see you’ve woken up. Good morning princess, you’ve slept for some time now,” the familiar voice grew closer as heavy footsteps clicked against the hardwood floor. “Three days to be exact.”

Peter tensed hearing how long he had been gone. His parents must be so panicked even though last he told them he was staying with Harry to finish a project. Knowing pops he was having a stroke most likely.

“Let me go,” he said sternly.

“No can do niño. Gotta turn you in.” Deadpool ran a hand against the boy’s squirming body trailing up to his chin. Peter tried to turn away resisting his touch but was roughly pulled back to face his aggressor. “Tell me, what’s your real name? I’ll find out when I hand you over anyway but I’m curious now.” He slipped his hand under the slits of the red mask feeling Peter’s puffy cheek. The cautious hand lifted it over his head revealing the boy’s brunet tufts and once pale but now purple skin. A hazel eye fluttered open, the other too swelled blue and red to attempt, meeting the masked eyes of their kidnapper.

“Bite me. I’m not telling you anything.” Peter frowned having his identity revealed against his will.

“If that's what you’d like. Don’t say you didn’t ask,” Deadpool lifted his mask off just enough to expose his scarred chin and lips that were pulled into a smirk. “Just remember to tell me your name.” He pulled down the turtleneck collar protecting the boy’s neck exposing the soft pale flesh beneath it. Deadpool drew in close taking a whiff of the young boy’s scent. The strawberry aroma radiating from the boy was oddly familiar making him crave more. His feathery tongue swiped a long line up to Peter’s jawline before digging into the raw skin. His teeth sank deep into the soft flesh drawing blood from the heavy bite, and he enjoyed every second of the iron taste. An inaudible moan escaped the young brunet’s lips betraying his will as the older began to suck and pull intensely against his skin.

“S-Stop... “ the blushing boy quivered.

“So what I heard was keep going,” Deadpool smirked looking at the thick crimson mark left on the pale neck ready for another. He bit down in another spot closer to the collarbone while pulling out a small knife from his pocket, his body laden with various weapons of various sizes. He pinched the red and blue suit at the torso, cutting it open to expose Peter’s rather built chest.

“That’s- that’s not what-” Peter panted losing his ability to hold coherent thoughts while the moist tongue flicked against his neck. Deadpool slipped his hand into the hole feeling the lightly sculpted body before him. His cold hand slid down pinching the supple tip of Peter’s cock making him jolt. His fingers almost began to twirl little circles until Peter interrupted.

“P-Peter! Peter Parker! M-My name… it’s Peter Parker…” Peter’s face in a flushed red expressed his defeated demeanor as the masked man retreated.

“See now was that so hard? Peter’s such a cute name for a- well used to be cute boy. Sorry I kind of fucked up your face.” Deadpool enjoyed looking at the flushed mess taking pleasure in how defenseless the boy was to his touch.

~~He’s got a bangin’ body. When was the last time we had anyone as pretty as him?~~

I didn’t want to say it but I’d tap that right here right now. 

_Oh don’t worry boys, there’s no way we’re giving this up before we have a piece. Osborn can wait on his ass longer._

Peter had a moment to breathe, exhaling deeply from the unwarranted stimulation. His eyes glanced around what appeared to be a living room trying to figure out where he was. He noticed a small plush toy sitting on a worn couch, his heart almost sank through him immediately recognizing it. “Where’d you get that…who are you..?”

“I suppose it’s only fair I say my name even though it won’t matter,” he pulled his mask back down to cover his mouth. “It’s Wade Wilson.”

_Wade Wilson_

...

_Wade_

…

_WADE_

…

Peter’s eyes widened hearing the name echo through his being. A name he never thought would grace his ears again from the lips of another. His heart skipped a beat then sped up immensely. There was no way this was the guy, it was an impossibility, or so he believed. “What… did you just say…” He paused inhaling as tears started streaming from one eye down his cheek.

“My name? Are you dumb? Is it drugs? It’s crack isn’t it? Is that what you smoke? You smoke crack? You can tell me I’ll understand,” Wade was confused why the boy started crying at the sight of a unicorn he had for years.

“Wade… it’s me… d-don’t you remember me? I-I know it’s been… years b-but-”

“Lemme stop you right there shorty. I don’t know you. I mean there are gaps in my memories- wait why am I telling you this? I don’t know you.”

“You do know me! We… We were orphans together and…and you protected me… I-" Peter stopped himself as he stared down at the plush toy. “I know it’s you because that used to belong to me and I gave it to you the day you left…”

Wade narrowed his eyes looking down at the toy he frequently masturbated to. “Oh yeah smart guy? What’s its name then-”

“Sparkleface.”

His eyes blinked furiously, surprised the name was correct. This was unsettling, he began to feel uncomfortable in his own skin, impossible for him to wrap his head around. He had that toy for his whole life, or as far back as he could remember of it. That unicorn was the only memento of his past from what he was told. “How did you-”

“Because we know each other! Do you really not… remember me..?” Peter’s expression sank in disbelief. How could the person he spent his entire life devoted to not have a single memory of who he was? He would’ve sunk down to the floor had his arms and legs not been still bound, stuck to the wall by a nail.

“Can.. can you tell me about it..? My past I mean.. who you think I am?” Wade untied Peter’s legs and lifted him off the nail ‘hook’ over his shoulder. He set the bruised boy down gently on the couch feeling him wince in pain. “Sorry.”

“You used to be… someone very important to me…” Peter paused staring intently at the unicorn. The toy was something he carried with him everywhere when he was a baby. He had to stop when he got a bit older because the older boys would pick on him. “Can’t you untie me..? I promise I won’t go anywhere…” he sunken eyes looked down defeated at the rope that kept him bound.

“What do I look like an idiot? Speak your mind before I change mine.” Wade growled standing impatiently in front of him. Talk of his past made him upset, mostly because they took that away from him. He wanted to remember, he had to, and it seemed the only person that could give him that is sitting on the couch in front of him.

Peter swallowed hard looking up at the man claiming to be the same person he idolized as a child. “We grew up in this orphanage run by an old angry woman. She was awful to us both… more than the others. I was so afraid and alone but then you made me feel better. You were always there to save me.” He paused thinking back to the day Wade left for good.

___________________________________________________________________________

The little brunet sat at the table with his legs swinging back and forth dangling above the ground. He was still quite short compared to the other boys, the doctor said he would always be rather small. He sipped on a pouch of applesauce clutching tightly on his favorite unicorn.

“Hey kiddo what you got there?” his favorite person in the whole world lifted Peter up into his arms.

“It’s applesauce. Have some of mine.” His small hands pressed the nozzle of the pouch against Wade’s lips with a big smile. The older took a sip instantly regretting it but swallowing a small amount anyway. He hated applesauce.

“It’s yummy… but maybe you should have some more yourself,” he smiled setting the boy down. “I got to talk to you about something later okay? Don’t forget. I’ll tell you when you come home from school.” Wade pat the boy’s head gently ruffling his soft tufts.

“Okay! I’ll see you when I come home, bye Wade.” Peter smiled throwing his backpack on and running to the carpool out front.

School was always hard for Peter, not for academics but just from handling social interactions. Kids were harsh at this age, saying exactly what was on their mind. Most of them didn’t like Peter because he was so small and sweet or because he was far too smart for his age. He always won competitions with his little inventions. Just a week ago Peter was awarded first prize for the science fair.

Wade knew the time had come. He’d been preparing for this day for years. Living here was more than anyone could handle, more than he could handle. While Peter was away at school he spent the time packing the rest of his things discreetly. No one knew about his plans to leave so soon, not even the only person he actually cared for here. He sat in contemplation on Peter’s bed for hours trying to think of what to say and before he knew it, the elementary schooler was pulling him into a hug.

“I’m back from school,” the adolescent full of glee set his backpack down beside the bed so he could hop up onto it. “What did you want to talk about? You ‘member?” He latched onto his plush toy as he usually did when he was home, it made him feel safer.

“I do. It’s very important,” Wade broke into a nervous sweat. He crouched down before Peter, taking his little hands into his palms. “Sometimes… people have to do things they don’t really want to do for things to get better… this just happens to be one of those times.” He tried to place his words gently for the boy to understand. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Peter but there was no way around it.

“What do you mean? That doesn’t make any sense Wade.,” he puffed his cheeks confused with what was being told to him. The jubilation quickly dissolving into heartache as Wade went on.

“It’ll make more sense when you’re older. I sure hope I get to see you when you’re older. Keep your good heart Peter it’s the only thing that’s kept me going here…. but now… I can’t stay here anymore. I have to leave-”

“Well, when are you coming back?”

“I’m not. Ever.” Wade felt the tiny hands yank away from him as the adolescent stood angrily. His tiny fists balled up at his sides upset that things weren’t what he originally thought.

“What?! Y-You can’t! I don’t want you to leave..!” Warm tears dripped down his plump cheeks soaking into his shirt. He sniffled a bit rubbing his eyes with the fluffed unicorn. “You can’t leave me! We’re supposed to be a team!” Peter started to throw a tantrum banging his fists against Wade’s chest as he cried. He was too young to understand the pain it caused Wade to live here. All he could grasp was he was losing someone he loved." I'm going too! Take me with you...!" 

“Peter…” It hurt Wade down to his core to see Peter this way. In all the time they’ve been together, Wade had never seen Peter throw a fit even once. The boy was always so calm and saw the brighter side of things through all the bad. He spent years protecting that smile for it to crumble before him, and it was his fault. “It’s already decided. I wish I could take you with me but… I can’t take care of both of us... my life may already be ruined but I don’t want yours to be too. You understand, don’t you? Why I have to leave?”

“Because Miss Constine doesn’t like you…” his hot pink cheeks were stained with dried tears as he looked down with swollen eyes. Peter exhaled deeply trying to calm down as a comforting hand sat atop his head. "You said you'd always come back....you promised..."

“I promise I’ll come back for you one day.”

“You promise?”

“That was the deal, wasn’t it? I’ll always come back for you, no matter what.” The two interlocked pinkies squeezing them tight before a long embrace. “I have to go now okay?” Wade stood tall slinging the backpack of his possessions over his shoulder. If he stayed for much longer, he might’ve changed his mind.

“Wait..!” Peter reflexively reached out grabbing the hem of Wade’s jacket. “Take this with you.”

“Sparkleface? Oh but Petey you love him so much. I couldn’t take him from you.”

“Well… when you see him you’ll always think of me and having him with you is kinda like me being there with you,” Peter smiled brightly despite the tears rolling from his eyes. “So keep him close to you so I can stay close to you forever until you come back okay?”

Wade chuckled as he bent over to kiss Peter’s forehead, taking in that strawberry scent he loved so dearly one last time. “Peter Parker you always amaze me.” 

___________________________________________________________________________

“So you mean to tell me that I used to be a nice guy?” Wade stood in shock not sure whether to believe what he was hearing. It was hard to go against someone who knew such personal matters.

Why can’t we remember him? 

~~We should remember him right?~~

_Stop._

What did they do to us Wade? 

~~Why can’t we remember him Wade?~~

_Stop._

What happened to us? 

~~What happened to us?~~

“Everyone shut up!” Wade grabbed his head crouching down to the floor. The boxes were screaming in his ear everything was in full panic. He was conflicted and afraid, an emotion he seldom experiences.

“W-Wade..? What’s-”

“One word. One more word and I’ll…” He stopped himself knowing how out of hand he could be. There could be the possibility the boy spoke the truth and he didn’t want to risk that. He sighed punching the hard floor, he needed to know. “There is a way to know if you’re telling the truth or not.”

“Anything I-” Peter closed his mouth immediately remembering what he had said to him earlier. This wasn’t the same cheerful person he knew when they were kids. This version of him was violent, unsteady, and dangerous.

“I’ll need some assistance with it. Luckily I know just the guy,” Wade looked at the small digital clock sitting on top of the television. “It’s too late to go now so we’ll have to go another day.”

“Who are you talking about? Better yet can you untie me now? I’d rather not add rope burn to the list of bodily wounds,” Peter held out his wrists still bound tightly by rope.

“Fine! If it’ll get you to stop buggin’ me,” Wade yanked him off the couch and onto the floor causing Peter to fall face first into his lap. He used the same knife from earlier to slice the rope into pieces, releasing the boy.

“T-Thank you..” Peter shot up first chance he got, rubbing his sore pinkish wrists. “I can’t believe it’s really you… I wish I could just see your face.” Unconsciously Peter reached for Wade’s mask wanting to see the face of a lost one. Wade abruptly grabbed the small hand with some force before he could get close.

“Don’t. No one removes the mask. Ever.” He released his grip on the hand so he could pull the boy closer, cupping Peter’s jaw. “Just because I like you now doesn’t mean I’ll like you later. Don’t do it again.” Peter gulped feeling the weight of his words. He sat back against the couch taking it all in. This was reality. It wasn’t just one of many dreams he’d been having.

“Years ago before you left, you said ‘I promise to come back for you’ and now you’re here. Does that mean anything to you? Jog any memories?”

“Not particularly… I remember flashes of things from my past that I don’t really get and honestly, it pisses me off. Maybe big papa will knock something loose tomorrow.”

 _Big Papa..?_ Peter thought looking out the window to the dark night sky. “Can I call my dad? He’s probably really worried about me.”

“I guess.”

Try as he may, Peter couldn’t stand up. His bruises were settled in and his bones ached at the thought of moving. He rolled onto his back, pulling his phone out from the suit pocket.

_Ring Ring . . . Ring -_

“Peter where are you?!?!!” Steve yelled into the phone pure concern screaming through the line.

“Papa… please… indoor voice…” Peter groaned. “I’m sorry I didn’t call. I ran into an old friend and lost track of time.”

“You’ve been gone three whole days!”

“I know I’m sorry.. I haven’t seen him in years so I just stayed the night. It won’t happen again I swear!”

“Your father is coming to get you.”

“No! It’s okay! I’ll be home tonight. I’m on my way now actually.” Peter hung up swiftly, facepalming at the mess he was in. If his dad came to pick him up it’d be a long story explaining how he’s the neighborhood hero from the news. Not the ideal way to end the night after the day he’s had.

“So umm… I’m leaving.”

“No you’re not,” Wade stated.

“Yeah I am. I have to go to school and try to cover this up with my parents.” He pointed to his swollen face. “I’ll be back tomorrow after school okay?”

“Fine but no funny business or I’m coming to your school.”

“Yeah no,” Peter deadpanned. “Stay here. I’ll be back around four.” His whole body trembled trying to stand straight. He would’ve fallen over had Wade not rushed to his side to assist. “Thank you…” Once he gained enough balance, he slowly trudged to the door to take his leave.

“Please don’t leave me,” Wade mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Peter peeked over his shoulder to the merc leaning against the couch.

“Huh? You say something?”

“Bye Wade.”

“Bye Peter.”


	9. A Dedication To My Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this wasn't a main chapter but with certain events I felt it would be unjust not to write something for it. I hope you enjoy this short special~

“Peter.”

 

“Yes papa?” The adolescent came scampering into his room to his father’s side.

 

“Time for bed kiddo. Want to hear a story?” Steve pulled the little brunet up onto his lap cradling him in his arms.

 

“Yes please!” Peter pulled up the comforter over the both of them as he stared attentively at his father.

 

“This is the story about a normal guy with special powers. He grew up right here in New York-”

 

“Just like me!”

 

“Yes, just like you,” Steve chuckled tickling Peter’s sides and snuggling his neck. The boy’s giggles filled the quiet room with a warmness tangible to only the two of them. “He was a creative genius, unlike anyone the world has seen before. The man could do things no other could compare to. He would fly high through the clouds fighting crime and stopping bad guys with his battle cry ‘Excelcior’. His super strength allowed him to lift buildings right off the ground. His super speed made it possible for him to reach everyone in the world at once. They even started calling him ‘The Playwright’ for the stories he would tell. He made people feel safe and inspired them to rise up and be more than what they thought they were. One day he was walking down the street when he heard screams coming from up the block. Without thinking, he sprung into action flying towards the building with incredible speeds. ‘Help help!’ People were screaming inside a burning building. He took a deep breath,” Steve paused showing Peter an example. “Then blew out the fire as if it were a candle. The people were saved, cheering his name as firemen pulled them from the building. He told them a story about a boy who could catch fire with just a word and blamed him for almost burning the building down. It made everyone feel better about the whole thing because no one they knew was blamed! Then off he flew into the clouds towards the sun with his catchphrase ‘Excelcior’.” 

 

“Was he a superhero papa? Like you and dad?” Peter’s eyes glistened with excitement hearing the story of a brave man.

 

“The world’s first superhero Peter, before me and dad. His name was Stan Lee, a legend of our time.” Steve smiled ruffling through Peter’s hair.

 

“I want to be just like him when I grow up! A real superhero like Stan Lee!” Peter threw his arms up and Steve lifted the boy into the air as if he were flying.

 

“Maybe one day you can be.”

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

In dedication to the great Stanley Martin Lieber, December 28, 1922 – November 12, 2018.

 

Without him, this story wouldn’t be possible. He was a great inspiration for myself as well as many others and he will be missed dearly. I spent my whole life looking up to him for being my own superhero and creating my favorite ones through stories. Rest easy Stan Lee you were a true blessing to the world.


	10. Broken Secrets

**::A few days prior::**

“Babe, have you seen our son today?” Tony questioned nonchalantly as he read through some files on his projected screen. He sat at the dinner table legs crossed and eyes focused on memorizing each aspect for an upcoming presentation. 

“No, he said he was spending the night with Harry so he’s probably still there.” Steve was busy making a wholesome dinner as he usually did like one of those stay-at-home moms on the television. “He’ll probably be home for dinner later. It is a school night.” 

“Mhm. At least we’ll have the night to ourselves, nice and quiet,” Tony smiled.

“I miss when we had just ‘you and me’ time.” Steve poured a hot plate of rice and seasoned chicken for the both of them on the counter, setting one down on the table in front of Tony. He came through the projection giving Tony a deep yearnful kiss. “Dinner’s ready.”

Tony relished the kiss missing the tender affections of his husband. It reminded him of the days when they first got married, he just couldn’t keep his hands off Steve's soft but toned body. “Steve Rogers you drive me crazy.” He tipped Steve’s chin up so they could look into each other’s eyes before pulling him into another kiss. His tongue flicked against his lover’s as if they were dancing to a rhythm only the two of them could hear. Steve came around towering over Tony to lift him from the seat effortlessly. They traded places, Steve now sitting legs open with Tony kneeling on the floor. 

“Right here?”

“Right here,” Tony responded with a smirk unbuckling Steve’s pants and exposing his hard-on. It was already at full length just from being around the person he loved the most. Tony took his tongue and licked the slit, savoring the sweet taste of dripping precum around the throbbing tip. 

“W-What if Peter comes home? He could be here any moment,” Steve stumbled with his words feeling Tony’s feathery tongue glide against his cock. 

“Added excitement,” Tony smiled swallowing Steve’s length whole, his nose pressed against the man's pelvis. Steve choked on a moan as he was taken by surprise at his husband's pace. Tony slurped and slobbered flicking his tongue in circular movements as his head bobbed up and down. He never broke eye contact as he slowly lifting his mouth off the glistening length, his tongue stuck out to pour saliva back onto the tip. Slowly, he undressed himself starting with his shirt and finishing with his pants. Knowing that it had been a while since they had their "playtime" Tony brought two digits to his lips and shoved them into his mouth. Steve watched as that pink tongue danced around, it always excited him to watch Tony prepared himself. The brunet brought his slender fingers to his entrance and pushed past the rim. He groaned as he unconsciously squeezed Steve's cock, the blond's eyes clenched in response. Long fingers ran through the brunet strands pushing it out of the way of his dark eyes. Steve groaned feeling the tingles shiver up his spine from his cock, he yearned for more. His lover looked up holding his stiff length with a playful smile. 

Tony took Steve back into his mouth as he worked on loosening his passage. He moaned sending vibrations up through Steve's cock. His pace was quick seeing he was eager to be stretched by the thick member. Coming off the length with a wet _pop_ he removed his fingers from his passage. "Okay enough of that." The smaller brunet stood, fully undressed, and turned to position himself to sit on Steve’s lap. Steve unbuttoned his shirt letting it drop to the floor near where Tony ditched his, bracing himself against the seat. Tony reached back making sure the large instrument would enter smoothly before sliding down into Steve's lap. 

“Mmmm…” They both groaned as Tony began to grind slowly against Steve’s groin allowing his cock to push deeper into his cavern. They continued slowly progressing until Tony was fully bouncing, pulling up leaving nothing but the tip in then dropping down. The muscular blond didn’t waste any time, lifting his husband by the legs and laying him on the table, his face resting against the cold surface. He lifted one leg up onto the table, cupping Tony’s thigh with a strong hand and pressing his back down with the other. 

“S-Steve…” Tony moaned as his partner dove straight into his heat, thrusting in and out against his sweet spot. He knew how much it turned him on. Their moans bounced off the vaulted ceiling filling the room with lustful energy. Steve picked up the pace, now thrusting his full length deeper and deeper until he reached a more aggressive force, the legs of the table scraping the floor. He pounded into him without stopping groaning at the sensation of Tony tightening up around his member. “I’m gonna.. I’m-” Tony panted in between words trying to catch his breath. 

“I’m about to as well. Cum with me my love,” Steve smiled hearing Tony’s voice get louder. He was about to release all this tension inside his lover’s tight quivering hole. “Ahh..” Steve moaned as he released cum deep inside of Tony with force enough to make the both of them pump out their juices. They panted, both laying flat and unmoving, Steve's cock was still burrowed deep inside Tony as cum dripped down his leg from his ass. 

“I love you.” They both said in unison.

**::The next night::**

“Did Petey come home last night?” Steve asked. 

“Hard to remember with you keeping my attention all night.” 

“I’m a bit worried about him. I have this feeling...” 

“He might’ve just snuck in and gone to bed while we didn’t notice.” Tony got up from the couch heading to Peter’s room. He knocked on the door lightly in case he was asleep after school. “Pete, you asleep?” He knocked again, this time pushing the door slightly ajar. His dark eyes scanned the room quickly not seeing the teen in bed but the lights were certainly off. “Jarvis… Did anyone come in here any time today?” 

“No sir.” A robotic voice echoed through the house.

“So Peter hasn’t come home…” Tony rubbed his temples now concerned with the whereabouts of his son.

“I’m afraid not sir. Master Peter has not been home since Saturday.” 

“Ohhh my son… Where’s my son… Why isn’t he home..." Steve leaned against the wall, his hand covering his tear-filled eyes. He felt like a bad father for losing his first child. 

Tony pulled Steve into a hug as he came around the hall corner. Steve was quick to overreact when it came to people he loved so he knew this was hard for him. “Why don’t we call him? He’s got to have his phone on him. It’ll be okay.” He pulled out the phone from his pocket, dialing Peter’s number and waiting for him to answer. It rang for a few seconds that felt more like minutes until the call dropped. “M-Maybe he just missed it…”

“My son is missing,” Steve sunk down to the floor laying in a curled position. He dialed an old friend’s number tears streaming down his cheeks. “Natashaaaa! Peter’s missing!” 

_ “What? He’s a teenage boy. They like to adventure with friends you know.”  _

“Noooo we can’t find him,” Steve sniffled. “I’m a terrible father, aren’t I? I’m trash, garbage.” 

_ “Steve calm down. He’s probably just out with his friends getting into something stupid. That’s just how boys are. He’ll be fine.”  _

___________________________________________________________________________

**::Tuesday Night::**

“Papa… Dad… I’m home.” Peter closed the door behind him slowly as he heard racing feet coming down the hall. He was quickly swept up into a tight hug smothered by his parents.

“My sweet baby! Where have you been?! We’ve been worried sick! Why are you covered in bruises???? We need to go to the hospital!! You’re grounded for life! You’re never leaving again! Homeschooled!” Steve peppered the boy in joyful kisses across his face as he held him in his arms. 

“P-Papa… Cut it out.. I can’t breathe,” Peter yelped as he was squished between the two of them. 

“Your father is just happy to see you alive, although, you look like you were beaten like an egg. What happened…” Tony examined Peter’s face seeing the puffed hues strewn between his left eye and right cheek. “We’ll talk later.” He took a step back heading into the kitchen to call Bruce to come over.

“Peter my sweet sweet boy… I’m so glad you’re home,” Steve laid his head on Peter’s shoulder weeping. The battered brunet rubbed small circles on his father’s back understanding his feelings. He was, technically, in danger but the problem was to be resolved at a later time.

“Come on Pete, we’re going to meet Uncle Bruce downstairs. Babe, please try and calm down. Go make some tea,” Tony pried Steve from Peter so he could give him a kiss on the cheek. “He’s home. He’s okay, it’s okay.” He pressed their foreheads together having a silent moment of empathy calming Steve’s tension. 

“I love you,” Steve smiled gently turning to make himself a hot cup of peppermint tea and run a nice hot bubble bath. 

“Love you too,” Tony smiled pulling Peter to the elevator, smile disappearing as soon as the doors shut. “Explanations. Now.” The shining elevator opened up allowing the two to enter into the quiet space. An awkward air surrounded them neither willing to talk first until they reached the designated floor. 

“Dad… I-I… I met Wade.” Peter finally spoke up fumbling with his words. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time in disbelief of his own words. The whole experience still feeling surreal in his thoughts, as if it were an impossibility. 

“Wade? You haven’t mentioned anything about him in almost ten years… You were just a baby how do you… Why now? Where were you?” Tony looked frustrated yet concerned as he glanced down at Peter while they walked. “Did he do this to you?” 

Peter remained silent, his heart sinking into his stomach and twisting into an uncomfortable knot. “It’s not like that he… He didn’t remember who I was… Doesn’t remember who I was…”

“That doesn’t justify anything,” Tony said blankly pointing at the chair near the table for Peter to sit. 

“Sorry I just got your call and- Peter! Peter, what happened to you? You look like shit,” Bruce came barging in immediately noticing the bruises all over Peter. 

“Got into a fight,” Peter chuckled. “Should see the other guy.” 

“That’s surprising. You’re such a good kid.” He said pressing his fingers roughly against the boy’s skin causing him to wince. “Sorry,” his hand trailed underneath the clothes feeling for anything out of place. 

“Well?” Tony stood impatiently leaning against the table. 

“I think he has a few fractured ribs, which explains why his breathing is so soft, and his nose might be broken but he’ll live.” Bruce picked up a small device sitting on the table and ran a full body scan. The projection appeared a few seconds later showing a full x-ray of Peter’s body. “See there, three cracked ribs, one a bit more fractured than the others, and a small crack in his wrist.” 

Peter couldn’t believe his eyes. He was in worse condition than he originally thought.  _ Wade was really going to kill me..  _ He thought as his sullen eyes traced the tiles on the floor. 

“Now see here,” he pulled up another projection showing diagnostics of Peter’s genetics. “Because of this bad boy here, Peter will be fine. The average human takes a few months to years to heal broken bones and bruises. He should only take a few weeks, if that, for his ribs and a few days for the bruises. His cells are already working to fix the problem at incredible speeds beyond what is typical for humans.” 

“So he has enhanced healing too,” Tony questioned studying the diagram. 

“It’s borderline regeneration at this point. As long as he keeps ice on it’ll heal as if nothing happened.” 

“Christ… super strength, regeneration, sixth senses, wall crawling… What’s next full transformation?” Tony sighed rubbing his temples. It was almost like he learned something new about his son every day. “Thanks, I know you were on your way out. I’m glad I caught you.” 

“Anything for Pete,” Bruce waved as he headed for the door. “Stay out of trouble you two,” he said before exiting the quiet laboratory. 

“You okay?” Tony looked back noticing how distant his son became. The boy remained silent unable to utter another word on the subject, it was too overwhelming to relive the whole thing. The older brunet wrapped his arms around tight resting his nose in Peter’s hair. “It’ll be okay.” 

“Thank you dad..” Peter sniffled rubbing his sore eyes.

“I don’t want you hanging out with him. I don’t want you to get hurt like this again. Understood?” 

“Yes sir.” As much as he knew he’d disobey his father’s wishes Peter agreed to them anyway. Nothing was stopping him from getting Wade back, not even his own family. The two walked back in peaceful silence enjoying the other’s presence without physically expressing it. They parted ways, returning to their own rooms for the evening to prepare for the next day.

Steve had left a couple of ice packs on the nightstand, having been through his fair share of broken bones and bruises he already knew what to do. Peter stripped his clothes leaving nothing but his boxers before climbing into bed, it felt good to be in his own space again. He carefully placed the ice packs on the areas that were the sorest so they could heal just like Bruce said.  _ This would explain why I never really got hurt or kept scrapes for too long. _ He sighed wincing at the tension in his chest. It was going to be a long week. 

Before he knew it the alarm for school was going off signaling his time to wake up. He groaned slamming his hand on the small digital clock to shut it off. His body was numb from the cold sitting overnight stiffening his movements as he tried to get up. He tossed the ice packs on the desk as he left the room. “Jarvis where do we keep bandages?” 

“In the cabinet under the sink young master. On the left side.” The robotic voice answered echoing through the bathroom. 

Peter made sure to retrieve them before stepping in the shower so he wouldn’t forget. The last thing he needed was to go to school and have MJ and Gwen lose their minds at how bad he actually looked. The shower was rejuvenating, given he hadn’t done so in almost four days, and he didn’t want to get out. Something about bathtubs felt safe and relaxing as if nothing could harm him while he was in it. 

After about forty-five minutes, which felt much longer than it actually was, Steve knocked on the bathroom door. “Petey? You okay? You’ll miss school if you stay in the shower too long kiddo. I made breakfast.” 

“Sorry! I’ll be out in a minute.” School, that was right. How could a scholar forget about school? His thoughts clouded his priorities. He stood pressed against the wall, hair matted over his eyes, allowing the water to drape down his flesh for the better part of twenty minutes after he had initially finished ending in a much longer shower than he intended. He turned the faucet stepping out into the mistified bathroom. He ruffled his hair with a towel before drying the rest of his body, the tufts forming into disheveled curls as they usually did.  _ Look at you… _ He poked at his skin in the mirror noticing the differing hues across his face. No matter how many times he sees it, Peter couldn’t accept this was who Wade was now. He placed a patch over his swollen eye before bandaging the rest of his face, securing it in place so it wouldn’t slide off his head. 

He later emerged from his room fully dressed in a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants ready for school. “Quite the look,” Steve smiled patting his son on the shoulder as he walked past. 

“Yup,” Peter grabbed a warm pancake from the bottom of the pile before heading out to wait for Harry. Little did he know, his friend was already downstairs waiting for him in the car. Peter climbed in slow, strapping himself in near the window. 

“Took you long enough Parker,” Harry greeted him with a swift jab to the shoulder causing Peter to yelp. “Woah dude, what’s up with you?” 

“I uhh.. Got jumped.” He came up with a quick believable excuse. “Been in the hospital for a bit,” Peter stated pointing to his covered eye. 

“What?? Who did this? Was it Flash?? I’ll kill him,” Harry clenched his fist. He felt strongly about protecting Peter from harm, he was like the little brother he never had. 

“No, it was a stranger. Caught me off guard… b-but don’t worry it’s not as bad as it looks.” Peter waved his hands in defense. 

Harry looked Peter over narrowing his eyes. “Alright but you know MJ is going to flip.” The two started laughing knowing exactly how their female counterparts would react. The two talked about the end of semester projects and graduation for the rest of the ride. The driver dropped them off at the curb, the usual spot right in the front of the parking loop when they finally arrived at their school. 

As if she sensed their presence Mary-Jane ran up, Gwen following in suit, jump kicking Harry and punching Peter. “You two idiots!!! I hate the both of you!! I was worried sick I haven’t heard from either of you in days!!” She didn’t let up her barrage of attacks until she saw Peter’s face. “P-Peter what happened to your face??” She pressed her palms gently against his cheeks pulling him in close for an examination. 

“It’s nothing don’t worry about it,” Peter took her hands, removing them from his face. 

“I just saw you this weekend when was this??” Gwen asked concern showing clearly through her eyes. 

“Shortly after and sorry I haven’t said anything. I was in medical care for a few days.” 

Both girls gasped hearing what happened and went to comfort him. They pressed their heads together smothering the boy in affection. “My poor little Tiger got roughed up. There there, mama is here,” Mary-Jane peppered him in light kisses all over his cheek like a loving mother. Harry stood by flushed and a tad jealous that Peter was receiving all the attention.

“O-Oookay now… Let’s go to class before I die from embarrassment instead of internal bleeding,” Peter’s complexion was a bright red as all eyes faced him. 

They went through the usual drama of a school day, with the addition of Mary-Jane assaulting Flash with textbooks and her shoe for even attempting to speak to Peter while he was injured. With the end of the school year coming so soon, and prom being in another month, posters littered the halls for senior events and notices. Everyone was starting to do their sappy ‘promposals’ all over the school and votes for the royals were to begin in a week. Peter wasn’t very excited about the whole ordeal as there was no one he wanted to even go with aside from taking MJ but it’d be like going to prom with a cousin from out of town. 

“So Peter, thinking of asking anyone in particular to prom yet?” Gwen asked rather curiously as they exited their last period class. 

“Not really. I was thinking maybe MJ and I go together just to cut down the ticket price but I don’t know,” he shrugged. “It’d be a little weird. She’s like my big sister.”

“Well since she’s not a good option I was thinking-” She stopped being interrupted by a certain blond jock trying his luck for the third time today. 

“Gwen! Why won’t you go to prom with me?? We’d be the best couple!” Flash yelled from down the hall. 

“It’s because she hates morons with generic personalities,” Peter answered for her. He turned around annoyed that his friend was constantly pestered by some brute. The taller boy marched over fuming out the ears like a locomotive grabbing Peter by the collar. 

“What’d you say to me pipsqueak?” His complexion red with anger.

“I said you’re an idiot. Geez, I didn’t think you were so dumb you can’t comprehend common English Flash,” Peter shrugged even though the pain from his broken ribs were starting to swell up. 

Like a rocket, a textbook launched to the back of his assailant’s head causing him to drop Peter to the ground. “What the hell did I say earlier Thompson!? I’m getting you kicked from the team.” A cocky redhead flashed a vivid photo of his bullying actions taken on her phone. No one’s ever dared show proof to the principal that their star athlete was, in fact, a bully but Mary-Jane was no coward. 

“We’ll pick this up another day..” The blond growled as he pushed past the group. The two girls rushed to Peter’s side checking him over for more scrapes or bruises. 

“Why would you pick a fight with him like that? You know he’s stronger than you Peter…” Gwen pouted feeling guilty of his actions.

“Because he has no right to harass you like that,” Peter looked disconnected, almost even angry, as he checked his phone. “Don’t worry about it but I got someplace I need to be right now so I’ll catch you guys tomorrow.” He pulled them both into a hug before marching off to catch the train. 

The brunet held his side feeling the bone bulge out from its normal place. There was far too much movement in the day for his wounds to heal as Bruce said. He had to be more careful if he wanted to recover.

The train took him from the school all the way to the dirtier side of the city where Wade lived. For any normal teenage boy not from around these parts, being here alone would be frightening. He walked up the stairs, greeting the elderly woman at the doorway as he strode past. Knocking on the door he paused a moment, waiting to see if anyone would respond.

“Who is it?” A voice answered from the other side in a cheerful tone. 

“It’s me, Peter,” he responded while rubbing small circles on his stomach. 

The sound of dropped objects clattering against the hardwood floor as well as a rushed scampering about and spraying of things resonated from the other side before the door opened. “Welcome welcome.” Wade motioned his arms for Peter to come in. 

Peter took one whiff before looking to Wade with a flustered look. “You didn’t…”

“Oh but I did,” Wade smiled confident as ever causing Peter to facepalm. “Hungry? We can stop somewhere on the way there.”

“No I’m fine… We can just go straight there.” He pulled off his shirt starting to change into his bodysuit when he felt the eyes all over him. “Yes..?” 

“Don’t mind me I’m just waiting for you.” Wade shrugged. 

~~ Waiting for him to strip down completely.  ~~

Waiting for him to have our kids.

Peter gave him the look as if to say turn around before continuing to change his clothes. When he was done, his daywear was neatly packed into his backpack before it was thrown on the couch. “Where is this place anyway?” 

“Westchester.” 

“That’s like an hour from here.” 

“Correct.”

“And we’re taking the train.”

“We’re taking Dopinder,” Wade pulled out his phone calling up an old friend for a ride.

_ What the heck is a Dopinder...  _ Peter tilted his head watching Wade talk to whoever was on the other end.

“Outside. Our rides coming in a few minutes,” Wade opened the door pulling Peter along with him. They raced down the stairs zooming past the old woman. 

“Jackass!” She yelled waving her cane. 

“Saggy bitch!” Wade yelled back as he flipped her off before exiting the building. 

“Why are you so mean to her… She seems so friendly,” Peter questioned as they waited. 

“It’s a little thing we have going on. I say fuck you, she says she hopes I die before her, I say not possible ‘cause she’s like a thousand years old. It’s cute we love each other,” he nodded happily spotting the yellow taxi come zooming down the road.

“Hello Mr. Pool! Nice to see you again in the city. Here for business or,” he leaned out the window covering his mouth so only Wade could see. “Pleasure.” 

“Oh my friend, you know me, I’m here for a little bit of everything,” Wade smiled piling them both into the little taxi. 

“Destination today sir?” Dopinder asked kindly. 

“Westchester. You know the place, I got some business to take care of with the folks,” Wade made himself comfortable in the front seat putting his feet up on the dashboard. 

“Ah yes, the children. I wonder how they’ve all been. I don’t go up that way much,” Dopinder began recounting the times when they all ‘hung out’ together before Peter spoke up. 

“Umm.. who are these people?” 

“Friends, ah well, acquaintances most of them. The rest are pretty fucking annoying in my opinion. Especially Chrome dick and his ‘We should all circle jerk with normies’ philosophy. Don’t worry you’ll probably like ‘em. You’re a goodie good just like them.” Wade waved his hand around as he talked explaining his relationship to them in a strange manner that Peter couldn’t really make sense of. “Long story short, they got me out of some deep shit in the past and now we’re gucci. Comprende?” 

“Sure.. Just.. wake me up when we get there alright.” Peter said resting his head against the seat and shutting his eyes. He had a long school day and was in desperate need of a nap. 

The ride was long but peaceful all the way to the mansion hidden away from the world. It housed those rejected by society seeking refuge for being born different. They were like Peter in a sense, forced to hide their natural abilities in fear of how others would take it. They were called freaks, scum, and worse just for the way they were born. Others were beaten, shunned, imprisoned, or killed for defending themselves against their oppressors. The MRD and sentinel program were even in development in the government to protect the ‘common people’ from the ‘mutant threat’. 

The little taxi car rode up the hill to the school gates where Wade put in the code for it to open. They had defenses everywhere protecting against those who would harm them but it was easily bypassed with a simple gate code. “Wake up we’re here.” Wade slapped Peter’s thigh hard causing him to jolt awake. His eyes fluttered open adjusting to the light of the setting sun, the hazel orbs landing on the mansion at the end of the driveway. It was astonishing even considering where he lived. The mansion was like a European castle in the countryside from his textbook. 

“Woah… So cool...” Childlike excitement had him pressed against the window of the car just to get a better look. 

“Now for your payment Mr. Pool I think-”

“Sh sh shhh now Dopinder. Tell Gita I said hi alright,” Wade kissed him on the forehead through his mask before hopping out the car. “I’ll get you a drink one day yeah? Mhm okay bye!” Wade closed the door before he could hear any objections. He skipped up to the grand double doors knocking hard so the whole household would hear. Peter followed behind taking in the opulence around him. 

“Ugh, it’s you. What do you want now?” A pale brunet with long curls answered the door rather annoyed with their presence. 

“Ugh, it’s you,” he mimicked her while making a ‘yapping’ sign with his hand. “Anyone else around? I wanna speak to papa smurf.” 

A red aura formed around her hands angry that Wade would dare try her patience. She was about to change his clothes into something more grotesque when a white-haired boy appeared seemingly from thin air. “Temper temper Wanda. Keep acting up and Xavier’s gonna send up back up to the helicarrier.” He grabbed her hand causing the red light to fade away. “And who is this? Wait a minute, I saw you on tv! You’re the spiderkid Natasha keeps telling us about.” He smiled brightly inviting them inside. 

A cold sweat ran down Peter’s back at the mention of her name. He hadn’t told his family of his secret life and prayed that no one knew of it. “It’s Spider-Man but okay… Who are you guys? What is this place?” 

“You guys can give him your little speech I need to find the professor.” Wade waved his hands around in gesture of where he should go. As many times as he’s been here, he’s never been able to remember where anything was. The mansion was huge and getting lost was easy. 

“That way, he’s in his study currently.” Wanda pointed in the direction of a corridor that would lead to where the professor was before Wade pulled Peter aside.

“Do not leave this building you hear me? I need you close by in case something goes south.” Wade whispered low enough for just Peter to hear. His words were like ice that sent shivers down the boy’s spine. He squeezed his already bruised arm tight making Peter yelp a bit in pain. “And don’t get wrapped up in their propaganda bullshit either.” Even though they were both wearing masks it was as if they could see through to each other’s eyes. Peter got the message and made sure to nod to show he understood. Wade marched off happy again to find the man he was looking for. 

“What was-” Wanda began to ask before she was cut off by her brother. 

“Why don’t we start the tour! My name’s Pietro Maximoff but people call me Quicksilver around here. This is my twin sis Wanda. She’s the grumpy witch-” 

“Scarlet Witch.” Wanda interrupted giving him a swift jab to the shoulder.

“Right right. This place is Xavier’s School for the Gifted. It is both a home and training ground for everyone who was kicked out of normal life for being mutants.” 

“If this is a school where’s everyone else?” Peter looked around noting how empty the place was. 

“Out on missions, out enjoying life, visiting their families. Just because we are welcome here and live here doesn’t mean we are confined to here. I think the only ones here now are Kitty and Piotr but they’re having a little couples dispute right now so it’s best to leave them be,” Pietro smiled, his accent clearly foreign from how he spoke and pronounced names. 

“Interesting… You mentioned the helicarrier earlier right? So you know Nick Fury? How come you’re here and not there?” Peter remembered his few encounters with the Colonel and from what he could recall, the man was always kind to him. 

“Oh, you mean Colonel ‘do as I say not as I do’? Why the hell would we want to stay up in that mobile snoozefest?” Pietro puffed his cheeks out. 

“We’d been up there for the better part of nine years and it was always ‘Wanda do this’ ‘You can’t do that’ ‘Train all day every day’. It was boring and rather annoying having someone monitor us all the time. We’re almost eighteen now I think we can handle ourselves. I want to go shopping and be like a normal teenager,” Wanda twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she spoke. “I want to have some fun. You can understand that right Spider-Man? I mean you can’t be older than us so you’re probably ditching your parents at night trying to get a little adrenaline rush from fighting bad guys.” 

Peter rubbed the back of his head. She wasn’t wrong. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Knock knock, papa smurf you’re not doing anything naughty are you~?” Wade gently knocked on the door before entering. A bald man turned in his wheelchair to face him with a sigh.

“I already know what you want, have a seat.” The man spoke softly as he gestured for Wade to sit. 

“This is why I like you, Xavier, you always know what I want before I even have to say a word.” Wade sat in the plush brown chair opposite of the desk while Xavier wheeled over to him. 

“Who’s the boy you came with?”

“You’re the telepath you tell me.” 

“He’s from your past isn’t he?” Xavier stopped right beside his chair so they could be close. 

“That’s what I’d like to find out. This kid claims he knows me from before all the fucked up shit that happened to me in Canada. Like the real me or some sappy shit. I don’t really get it but a part of me believes him… or wants to at least.” Wade leaned forward resting on his hands standing firmly ontop his knees. 

“Wow, I think that’s the most sentimental I’ve ever seen you.” 

“Did I mention that boy is fucking beautiful? I want him to both swallow and have my kids. I would do nasty awful things to him like-” 

“Thank you, Wade, for leaving images in my head. I get the point,” Xavier, having the ability to read minds, instead of just hearing what Wade was saying could literally see it through his thoughts as he thought it. The images were both scarring and embarrassing, to say the least. “Since you want to remember what has been lost to you I’m going to travel your mind to the deepest parts to unlock it. It will be difficult and a tad painful to remember certain things. Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Xavier placed a hand over Wade’s forehead. 

“Yeah just try not to dig up too much okay doc? Some things are better off forgotten,” Wade tensed up nervous about what they would find. “I’m not gonna lie I’m a bit scared. Just get me the stuff with that kid in it.” 

“I guarantee nothing.” 

“Wha-” A psychic blast initiated their journey into the depths of the human mind. If the memories were to be unblocked there wasn’t much room to pick and choose what would remain a mystery. Even if he didn’t directly open up some parts of the memory to Wade, certain things go hand and hand. He was bound to remember them if he came into contact with familiarities. 


	11. The Story of Us - PART I

_ Leaving him behind was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. That helpless sorrowful look on his face crushed my heart, even through the strong goodbye. We both knew, despite what we said out loud, that deep down that might’ve been our last encounter.  _

That day changed the course of his whole life, putting him through things he never imagined. Shortly after departing the orphanage, all his belongings in tow, Wade took to the subway to take the next train out of town. He rode it as far as it would take him, getting off at a station in a place he did not know. Great place to start anew, great place to never be found. He breathed in the musky aroma of the woodsy area fresh out the train station, a scent he never thought he’d experience living his whole life in the city. 

_ This was it. This was the place. I stayed in that shit hotel for months until I could scrape up enough money for my own home. Working shit job after shit job, doing whatever it took just to get food. At one point I even considered selling ass just to pay rent, if I should let a random person bend me over or if I should do the bending. Now, I couldn’t even recall the name of that town if I wanted to.  _

His own place to call home, that would be special. It was small, dingy, and broken down, but it was the first thing he owned. The only thing he owned after he pawned off all his possessions to afford first month’s rent, save for Sparkleface. He would lie awake at night unable to catch a wink of sleep as his thoughts remained solely on one thing, Peter. The light at the end of the tunnel, the ray of sunshine that warmed his soul, the breath of life that coursed through his entire being. Wade had been with that boy since he first came to the orphanage. He was there when Peter learned to walk, talk, and express himself. He would give anything for that bundle of joy to be here with him now. That was all in the past though, almost a full two years now. 

_ He’s moved on by now. _

Wade spent each day reassuring himself that Peter did not think about him.

_ He’s forgotten all about me. _

Working job after job, joining mercenary work all while the constant thought of him dying and never seeing Peter again lingered.

_ He must resent me for leaving him there. _

Even when he began to get sick, the only thing that pressed his mind was the little brunet he used to spend each day with. It grew harder and harder for him to work with his rapidly increasing illness. When it got to the point where it was difficult to breathe, Wade was forced to go to the doctor to find out why his health was deteriorating as fast as it was. Twenty years old and already having five different kinds of cancer was not the news he wanted to hear. He was hoping for something less terminal, something that could be cured with basic treatments, maybe some Nyquil. There wasn’t enough money coming in for him to afford constant doctor visits or the treatments that would go along with it. He was stuck in a position he couldn’t get out of. Giving up seemed like the only option left on the table as he drank his emotions into a mindlessly numbing state. Night after night Wade downed bottles of whatever he could get his hands on hoping to speed up the process. It wasn’t until someone reached out to him with honeyed words full of lies that he started to believe maybe he could be saved. Hopelessly desperate for a stroke of good luck Wade followed the man to the dark black truck where they blindfolded and tied him up. Snatched right from the road in the middle of the night and never to be seen in town again. They took him over the border to the Canadian Rockies, their current headquarters were located deep in the forest where no one would stumble upon them. 

_ That’s- I should’ve never listened to that man. I wouldn’t be alive today if it wasn’t for him but… I can never get back what was lost to me. They ruined my life, my mind, my happiness. I vow one day that I’ll kill all of them.  _

They strapped his body down to a gurney in a room filled with people just like him and yanked the blindfold off. They all cried out in pain, some with sobs and some with screams, as they laid unable to move or resist. The room smelled of blood and sweat. Wade took in his surroundings trying to keep the panic at bay, he put up his usual facade. 

“Wade Wilson, welcome to the Weapon X program. I’m Ajax your… caretaker. I do hope you enjoy your stay here.” A man with a shaved head dressed in a lab coat smirked as he pulled up the medical records they stole for him. 

“I enjoy everything I do,” Wade smiled as he closed his eyes. “And what kind of half-ass name is Ajax. You couldn’t have chosen Tide? Clorox? Something a little more intimidating.” 

Ajax smiled wider, more threatening than happy. “You’ll soon learn why they call me that. Have a good night Wade.” He stood taking his leave and turning off all the lights in the room behind him. 

_ I never did learn why they called him that. _

Each day was something different, pushing the limits in a different form so the body wouldn’t have a chance to get used to it. Wade would be beaten with steel pipes, put into a cooling pod to be frozen, have boiling hot water poured over his entire body, starved, drowned, it was a constant surprise as to what was next. Ajax monitored the whole test to see if Wade even possessed the latent mutant gene. He showed promise but bringing it out required more work. 

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, although, it was hard to keep track when he never saw the sunlight. They brought him past the limit so many times that his mind split into different parts, each with their own free thought and personality, in a mechanism to defend itself. Insanity was what they called it. At first, they were just subliminal messages from his inner thoughts but then they got louder, more distinct. Wade began talking to himself more and more, not responding to anything other than the voices in his head for some time. 

_ How Weapon X remained running under the government’s nose is beyond me but I suspect something fishy is going on. They would kidnap people, mostly desperate ones, to use for their mutant experiments. I had the unfortunate opportunity to be a part of this. They changed me… Altered my body and mind to their will. Then when they were done and got what they wanted, they wiped everything. I was their tool, their weapon with a blank slate. All I could remember was my training and my personalities. Nothing about my past, nothing about the orphanage, nothing about Peter. It was like that part was all a dream that never existed, a sliver of peace in a figment imagination. For some time I actually believed it wasn’t real, just a piece of hope from the past until it faded away forever. _

“You still here jokester?” The pale man in the lab coat tapped Wade’s forehead abruptly as he sat in the spinning stool at the bedside.

“The boxes don’t like to be interrupted,” Wade deadpanned. He started referring to them as ‘boxes’ giving them the names ‘White’ and ‘Yellow’. They were like his friends except not living. 

“Boxes huh? Well, you’ve been here for quite some time now and I’m starting to lose hope,” Ajax looked down at his clipboard reading over the data they collected over the past few months Wade had been there. “So, we’re going to speed up the process. Either this shows promising results or you die here.” 

“Finally something more interesting!” Wade smiled deranged yet excited. “I’ve been getting bored with the constant ass beatings.” 

He was wheeled into a room with five chambers in the center of it. It looked like a capsule of sorts laid on its side or a cryogenic chamber with an opening only through the top. Tubes ran through the room connecting to the needles that lined the inside of each capsule. All the victims looked to each other through the glass chamber as they were restrained. 

“Today is the final exam for you lot. Our department has gifted you the name ‘The Deadpool’ for this experiment, fitting seeing how most of you won’t survive. Each chamber will be stripped of oxygen like so,” Ajax pressed a button on the monitor signaling the start of the de-oxification. The other victims started to gasp loudly begging for him to stop, pulling against their restraints frantically. Wade remained silent taking small breaths before holding it in. He knew better, panic is what gets someone killed. “Then when your body is cleansed of all toxins in its rawest state we will endow you with the DNA of a previously successful experiment. Weapon X was the greatest success our department has seen so if this doesn’t do the trick then nothing will. It may take a couple hours, days even, as we go back and forth between suffocating you and allowing you to breathe. Good luck, don’t let us down.” Ajax waved as he exited the room leaving behind the screaming tenants. 

Wade laid still trying to keep what little oxygen he had left. His thoughts raced as his chest began to compress around his organs. All he could do was try to survive while the others screamed and wept, begging and pleading to be released. He wanted to warn them, tell them the more they cried out the more oxygen they wasted, but the boxes kept him silent telling him to save his breath. 

_ I thought I was going to die. My skin caved in forming these hideous blotchy scars everyone detests. All I could think about was how I made that promise to Peter… That I’d come back and save him one day from that hell he was living in. I couldn’t die here. Three days, three whole days of them toying with us as if our lives meant nothing. Ajax would come in, sometimes eating just because he knew we couldn’t, and turn up the volume giving us a slight reprieve then cut it off completely as we went to take a big breath. The others died horribly as I had to witness from within my glass coffin. Greg suffocated to death, which I imagine must be horrific from the look on his purple face, blood had rushed up and began pouring out of his eyes, nose, and mouth before he passed out. Garrison’s organs were crushed when he took too deep of a breathe when Ajax cut off the oxygen again. His ribs almost came through his chest from how tight his skin got, I could tell his lungs had collapsed as he began wheezing his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Wyre… He bit his tongue off, deciding that if he was going to die it was going to be on his own terms, and choked on his own blood. He even said he’d rather die than live through another day of this. I don’t blame him though, the only thing that kept me going was the thought of making it out to see my Peter again. That bastard didn’t even remove their bodies when they died. He left them there for us to see knowing that’d be our fate if we weren’t strong enough. I never knew someone could be as sadistic as him but I learned to accept this was how humans behave. He didn’t do what he did because someone gave him orders, he did it because he enjoyed the power he had over the defenseless. I used to loathe people like that so much that I became one of them.  _

Ajax returned to the room on the final day with a wide grin seeing his progress. There were only two left alive, Wade and another resilient man. He returned oxygen to their chambers saying they’ve earned it for surviving to the end. “Now we will begin the real experiment.” He fiddled with the different dials and buttons initiating the start of the bonding process. The needles slowly descended until it just barely touched the skin before swiftly penetrating the marked areas. Both victims cried out as their already deformed flesh was injected with a strange fluid. Blood seeped from the wounds filling the chamber with the red fluid. Both parties quaked as the substance spread through their systems completely taking over. It transformed their own mutagen to an enhanced hybrid form supposed to give greater powers than the ones they potentially possessed. 

Wade yelled at the top of his lungs, his throat burning from how dry it was. He started to cough up blood as the overwhelming pain took over. The room grew quieter, the screams of only one being heard now. He turned his head ever so slightly just to see he was the lone survivor. The man's scars that covered his entire body were bleeding profusely, crimson liquid began to fill the bottom of the chamber. His veins began to turn a deep black color as they began to run up to his body. The man's eyes were on Wade before slowly but surely falling out of his skull. Wade's eyes shut tight as a single tear dripped down his cheek. This was his time, he was really going to die here. The thoughts echoed through his mind as the boxes screamed in his ears. His heart raced at speeds above what was considered safe as he started to panic. The ache in his chest sent him into a panic-induced heart attack causing him to pass out. Soon after the monitor beeped ending the process and removing the needles. The chamber was opened up so Ajax could look upon his creation. He was thoroughly disappointed thinking Wade had died from the experiment as his heart had stopped beating. Ready to discard of all the victims he paused hearing the faint tick of a heartbeat from the screen. Because of his enhanced powers, it jump-started his heart on its own to bring him back to life. Pleasantly satisfied with his success Ajax licked his lips informing the other scientists to enter the room. 

“He’s ours now. Be sure to wipe his memory completely we can’t have another Logan running around,” Ajax instructed the small team as they rushed to the computers. He leaned down close to Wade’s ear knowing he could hear every word. “Welcome to the family, our Deadpool.” 

_ They wiped my memory taking everything from me except the name they called me by. I only found out my real name from a data file I happened to steal from Ajax. I was their machine, their weapon to use at their leisure. I killed hundreds of people for less than a reason, I even began liking it myself. The taste of my enemies blood on my lips, their splattered intestines hitting the ground after I slice their stomach lining open, something about it sent tingles up my spine. It was an unexplainable feeling that I quickly grew accustomed too. Plus my healing powers and skill with weaponry proved more useful to me than I originally thought. I’ve lost limbs, been shot, stabbed, burned alive, and anything else under the sun but I survived because of what they did to me. The boxes and I were a new man, although, they said my personality didn’t change much from before the experiment.  _

Deadpool sat blankly staring at the steel silver walls of his chamber wondering what his life had become now.

Why so down Wade Wilson?

“Not now.” 

~~ Don’t you want to play with us?  ~~

Come play with us.

“I’m not in the mood. I don’t know who I am anymore.” 

You’re Wade Wilson.

~~ Property of the Weapon X program.  ~~

“But what’s my purpose? Why am I here…” Deadpool sunk down into his palms questioning the validity of what his superiors feed into him. 

~~ To kill all those who oppose us.  ~~

The sickening words echoed through his mind as the boxes began chanting ‘kill’ in his head. His eyes blared open losing focus on what was around him. “Shut up shut up shut up!!” He slammed his hand against the wall creating a large dent in the metal. His physical attributes peaked much higher than the human limit allowing him to break most things with his bare hands.

_ Knock knock _ . 

The door creaked open allowing a slender Japanese woman with long jet black hair to step into the room. 

“We have a mission nōtarin,” Her shrill voice was like scraping nails to a chalkboard.

“Deathstrike I don’t know how many times I gotta tell you I don’t understand moonspeak but learn how to fucking speak English bitch.” Deadpool stood up stretching his arms and legs. 

“Anata wa watashi o osorete iru?? I’ll kill you while you sleep for this.” The tall woman left the room with her long adamantine claws dragging against the floor. Something about her never made sense to Deadpool but he didn’t care enough to pursue it. He grabbed his gear from off the wall following in her footsteps to the others. They were a small team, just four of them for this mission the professor wanted to be completed with the utmost urgency. The task assigned to them was to secure a town that was undergoing some kind of wendigo ‘curse’ as it was called. People were transforming into monsters, eating other people or killing them in feral mode. 

The team boarded the jet listening to the very brief orders given by Ajax before looking to each other. “Your mission is to eliminate anything in that town that’s a threat. There should be a leader, the source of why they all turned. Killing it should reverse the effects but we aren’t sure about that. Try to avoid local casualties if possible but not the priority.”

“And if everyone’s already turned by time we get there?” Their Russian comrade asked. 

“Kill them all.”

The team understood but they knew they’d kill everyone anyways. It was better that way to prevent something like this happening again. When they reached the town the jet hovered above it refusing to land. All members of the team had mutant abilities that would ensure surviving the fall but that didn’t make it any easier to do. Sabretooth was the first to jump, always eager to head into battle. He was soon followed by Lady Deathstrike, the Japanese woman who hated being outdone by anyone. Deadpool jumped next just because he’d rather not be alone with Omega Red, the transformed Russian hated his cocky attitude and wisecracks more than he hated cold weather. The team touched down hard in the snowy town brushing off the debris of the landing. 

“I assume the quiet ghost townness means everyone’s dead.” Deadpool glanced around seeing the broken down buildings and beat up cars. 

“Easier to complete the mission if we don’t have to worry about upsetting the professor.” Sabretooth snarled as he sniffed the ground trying to pick up the scent of whatever did this. 

“I’d rather not get locked in that room again. I enjoy my freedom in the open air.” Omega Red said recalling the time he was frozen in stasis for disobeying orders. His thick accent masked by the robotic sound that reverberated through his lungs. 

“This way,” Sabretooth pointed in the direction the trail lead as the others began to follow after him. He crawled sniffing the ground like a cat in the snow until he stopped. “They’re nearby. Watching us to make their move.” 

“Cowards!” Lady Deathstrike yelled as her sharp claws grew longer. “Show yourself and face honorable combat!” 

As if on cue bestial creatures came running out on their hind legs snarling at the group. Deadpool jumped back feigning fear as he pulled out his dual pistols. “Kitten they’re almost as ugly as you,” he laughed firing off six rounds into the beast. The bullets pierced the skin but had no other effect than causing a flesh wound. It growled taking the hit in full force before swinging at Deadpool with its long claws. He jumped back doing a cartwheel to evade as he was continuously charged. 

“Bullets don’t seem to be doing it for ya Yankee. Having a tough time?” Sabretooth snarled as he laughed. The bulky meta-human used his claws to slice into another one’s flesh, tearing out bits of fur and splattering blood against his chest. He pounced on top of its chest clawing at it down to the bone. His claws ripped the intestines right out of the wendigo’s chest as it screamed in terror from the pain. The heart was saved for last, pulling it from its still pulsating body Sabretooth held it high above his head as he squeezed what little blood was left over himself victorious in battle. 

“These seem to be creatures that need be torn apart piece by piece. That I can accomplish,” Omega Red extended his metallic coils from his wrists wrapping them around two of these monsters at the same time. The two struggled, gnawing and scratching at the binds desperately trying to free themselves from his grasp. The tentacles coiled around their necks squeezing tightly into the skin until he felt the distinct snap of the neck bone. Their bodies fell lifeless in his trap before he discarded them to the ground. 

Deathstrike welcomed the challenge extending her nails to their full length. She headed into the crowd of monsters slashing and piercing the flesh of whatever was around her. Once she was in the center of the group she stood on the balls of her feet, rotating swiftly with her arms out. Her adamantine claws tore through the flesh of her combatants leaving only severed limbs and dead bodies in its wake. She stopped, standing still in the field of blood admiring her work as she licked the blood from her claws. 

Deadpool was the only one still fighting, well more like toying with the creatures that had followed after him. He liked to play with his enemies before he finished them off, allowing them to try their best at killing him before crushing their hopes of victory. He pulled out his two katanas, using them to parry the oncoming attacks. “You’re boring me, can’t you do anything else?” Deadpool yawned slicing off the arm of one and stabbing another through the thigh. Both cried out licking the harmed appendages as Deadpool shook his head. He wanted to have more fun with this but it seemed this was the extent of their abilities. He formed a cross with his arms before swinging his katanas in a swift clean motion, executing them both. Their heads rolled to his feet as the bodies dropped to the ground with a loud thud. “Isn’t that a pretty picture.” 

The once pure white snow of the town was now stained red with the blood of its people as the cursed laid lifelessly strewn throughout the city. The team regrouped at the center of the town looking to the bloodied mess they had upon them. “Where’s the alpha?” Sabretooth questioned. 

“How are you so sure none of us killed it already?” Omega Red asked. 

“Because Ruskie, doc said if we take out the boss then the people wouldn’t be cursed anymore.” Deadpool pointed to the still afflicted bodies. “Does it look like anything’s changed to you ‘cause it still looks like the same werewolf shit to me.” 

“Wilson one day I’ll rip that insufferable tongue right from-“ Omega Red was about to attack but he was cut off by the female of the group. 

“That hebi is right. We must find the one who did this so he can pay for his actions against these people.” She continued walking ahead of the others looking for the alpha wendigo. They walked around for what felt like an hour looking for the creature within the small Canadian town until a loud howl rang through their ears. Atop the rooftop of an adjacent building stood the alpha of the pack, much larger in size than the rest they’ve seen thus far. 

Thick pools of drool mixed with fresh blood from its most recent victim dripped down its chin as it growled at the group. The rooftops were not very high, a bit taller than the average house, so the beast leaped from it pouncing straight for Deadpool. It came growling and hungry for the taste of more blood but its thirst was not as great as Deadpool’s. He met the beast head on leaping at it with his katanas ready to strike. He did a clean slice in a forward motion taking an arm with him as he landed. He held it in his hand blood dripping from the cut flesh into the snow, waving it to his team with a happy smile. “Look look I won a prize!” He yelled. They all facepalmed looking to him with a bored expression. Each one of them trained killers with their own personalities but they all felt the same emotion when it came to Deadpool, annoyance. 

Safe to say, they finished the mission with no complications. The team returned to Thorton with a report of success but with no survivors. 

“Unfortunate casualties,” Thorton stood in front of a lab computer, his dark glasses hiding his true expressions. “Did you receive the sample as I asked?” 

Deadpool bowed presenting the severed arm to his master. “Yes professor. This was all we could bring. We had a bit too much fun today.” The rest of his teammates kneeled before their master. 

“Good work my weapons. You’ve made me proud today, maybe I won’t have to punish all of you after all.” Thorton’s smile was as eerie as it was unsettling. He dismissed all of them from the laboratory to have time to himself. He glanced down at the arm dried blood stained the fur around the wound. “Soon I’ll know all your secrets and be the strongest in the world.” 


	12. The Story of Us - PART II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pissed me off because I was editing it and everything I typed got deleted. Nothing saved. So, I apologize if the editing is trash. ~ babyjules16

“Commander shall we start?” 

“Light us up Lieutenant.” 

Shots rang through the base before the central power was cut off completely. 

“Alright men move in! Find Garrison and rescue any civilians!” The leader of this group blew a hole into the wall of the base for them to run through. The men moved swiftly fanning out into the facility freeing captured civilians being used for experiments and killing off those that were too unstable. 

“Deadpool! Omega Red! Kill these people! Protect your master!” Thorton yelled through the loudspeaker. He was hiding away in a safe room protecting himself from the possibility of death. Deadpool left his room ready to kill for his master as he was ordered. 

He walked down the hallway cutting down anyone who got in his way. “Any idea who these bozos are Red?” Deadpool asked through his mask as he sliced through his combatants. 

“No, but that is none of our concern,” Omega Red felt indifferent on the situation accepting that orders were orders. If there was one thing he understood it was subordination. 

The two of them murdered a fair share of soldiers before their leader stepped forward to fight. He was a burly man with robotic features and bright white hair. “Tell me, have you seen anyone with the name Garrison? I need him back,” the man’s red eye began to glow brighter as he readied his rifle. 

“Garrison? Hmm…” Deadpool thought back trying to remember where he heard that name before. It sparked in him, leaving a surprised expression on his face. “Oh, he died. I was there, Ajax killed him,” he nodded furiously. 

“No… It can’t be... This Ajax must pay then.” 

“We cannot allow that,” Omega Red whipped his coils against the ground preparing to stop the robotic man. “Ajax is our superior. We must protect him with our lives.” 

“Aren’t you tired of living your life like that? Kissing your master’s ass whenever he asks. You could always come with me, be your own man.” His red eye flashed hoping they’d accept his offer. 

He’s right.

~~ What are we doing here? ~~

We could be free.

~~ Fuck Thorton.  ~~

Fuck Weapon X.

“Red… He’s right. What has that old bastard done for us beside treat us like shit? I’m tired of eating ass and listening to someone weaker than me. I want to eat my own ass and only listen to me, myself, and I.” Deadpool sheathed his katana, “fuck this place let’s ditch.” 

“I said kissing- whatever. Whoever wants to leave with me come now,” the man held out his hand welcoming them to the team. 

“Just who the hell are you anyway?” Omega Red asked defensive about suddenly switching sides. 

“The name’s Cable. I’m from the future.” 

___________________________________________________________________________

_ It had been a whole year since then. Six Pack had disbanded, I heard Red got himself captured for trying to take over Russia, Moonspeak was dead apparently Wolfie killed her, and who knows where Kitten was. I bet his obedient ass stayed with Weapon X cause that’s all he was ever good at. All that was left of us was me, Cable, and Domino. Time passed by like a gust of wind when I was with them. They taught me how to be human again, how to live my own life. Domino taught me how to cook and do all sorts of things that she can do. Cable… I thought he was the love of my life. I was devoted to him for saving me and soon enough we were like an old married couple… with a few problems. _

Wade stood in the kitchen of a small house in the outskirts of Las Vegas. He wore fuzzy slippers that Domino got him for Christmas and an apron he got while he was out shopping one day. The pink apron was made of soft fabric as the thick white ruffles that graced the bottom barely covered his exposed flaccid cock. He danced around a bit, apron twirling and bouncing as he stirred the pot of stew he was making for dinner. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

It smells good.

~~ Nate likes anything.  ~~

Wade smiled happily covering the pot before opening up the other one filled with white rice. He took a sniff testing if anything was burned, satisfied that it wasn’t.

“I’m back,” Cable came barging in through the front door smelling of rum and cigarettes. “What’s cooking up in here?” He came over wrapping his arms around Wade’s stomach as he kissed his exposed neck. Wade began to wear his mask less around the house as Cable preferred him this way. 

“Dinner. I made your favorite,” despite how calm Cable was acting Wade always knew when he was drunk. If it weren’t for his impeccable composure the man surely would’ve been stumbling around and slurring his words. Plus he always had this way of being extra affectionate whenever he was intoxicated, something Wade grew accustomed to while living here. 

Pressing himself against Wade his cock coming to life, Cable whispered, “you know you’re my favorite dinner. You always look so delicious to me.” Cable ran a hand down Wade's side slipping past the perfectly tied bow as the other hand squeezed his neck. “Daddy’s had a long day. You gonna fix it?” His scruffy voice grew deeper as it growled against Wade’s neck making him shiver.

“Anything for you,” Wade spoke softly, not able to get much out while being choked. 

“That’s right. Remember I was the one who saved you from that shithole. The one who cares for you. You know I love you right? That's why I take such good care of you. Who do you belong to? Say it.” Cable turned him around, pulling him against his own body. He cupped Wade’s scarred chin with a stern hand tipping it up towards his face before pushing him down until Wade was kneeling before him.

“You, only you.” His doey-eyes looked up at Cable’s. He unbuckled his lover’s pants with haste, pulling them down to expose his boxers. His hand wrapped around the lining of his cock underneath the boxers, stroking it gently before rubbing his nose against it. He inhaled deeply as he began to salivate feeling his own erection hardening. Wade loved the way he smelled, it was always of Irish Spring and tangerines. 

He pulled off the underwear allowing the cock before him to spring to life. The tip dripped with precum all the way down the growing length. “Go on. Please me with your mouth and don’t use your hands this time,” Cable smirked looking down on Wade as he tried to take the cock into his mouth without the use of his hands. He used his tongue as guidance, placing it just underneath to hold steady before swallowing his length slowly. His head bobbed back and forth while focusing on sucking the tip, he knew Cable found the most pleasure in that. Thick saliva dripped down his chin onto the frilly pink apron as he sucked on his lover’s cock without shame. Sounds of wet gags and slurps echoed around them as Wade picked up the pace. His tongue flicked small semi-circles around the shaft earning himself deep groans of pleasure. “That’s what I like to see,” Cable bit his lip feeling himself get closer to the edge. He grabbed Wade by the back of his head forcefully pushing his cock down his throat until he was pressed against his pelvis. Wade’s eyes widened as Cable began to roughly thrust his throbbing length fully down his throat. It was hard to breathe with the sudden movements, Wade even began to choke a bit resisting for air but that didn’t stop the thrusts. Cable began to push faster until he was full on fucking Wade’s face, pounding his cock against Wade’s uvula in fluid motions. He stopped suddenly as fluids streamed down Wade’s throat directly making his eyes roll to the back of his head. The white-haired man retreated slipping his still pulsing cock from Wade’s mouth. Wade licked his lips, hands coming up to try to wipe the spit from his face only to be stopped by giant hands gripping his wrists. 

“Did we do good?” He huffed trying to catch his breath. 

“Yes… but we’re not done yet,” Cable smirked looking at the tent pitched in the pink fabric, a wet spot forming where Wade's slit was. He roughly flipping Wade over and shoving his head to the ground, ass just up in the air. He took Wade's bare ass in his large hands and pulled the plump cheeks apart exposing his still reddened hole from the last time he was too rough. Cable could feel his cock throbbing in excitement as the sight before him was too much to bear. Wade laid face pressed against the cool floor, back arched perfectly as the apron rested below him, his cock was red with anticipation as it leaked precum profusely. “Play with yourself,” he demanded. 

“Yes sir..” Wade tried to raise himself up only to be pressed back down. "I didn't say get up..." "Sorry sir..." still being held down by Cable’s weight, he managed to move his arms to underneath him. He stroked his own cock drenched in precum and brought the single digit to his quivering hole. He fingered himself slowly trying to reach the spot that made him see stars but it wasn't enough. He began stroking himself hoping it would help, his inaudible moans were only known through fidgeting as he played with himself for his lover’s entertainment. 

“Have you been touching yourself against what I’ve told you?” Cable spanked Wade’s round ass swiftly causing Wade to jolt. 

“N-No... We’ve been good,” he said as he transitioned from one finger to two. His fingers twirled around moving like ocean waves as he pleasured himself but he still felt empty. Cable leaned in close as he hovered over his quivering body. 

“Liar, you’re having too much fun. You need to be punished,” he removed Wade’s hand before positioning himself. His mouth accumulated enough saliva before spitting onto Wade’s now puckering hole as lube. His large hands spread open the younger’s cheeks for easy access as he abruptly entered into the warm cavern before him. He grunted feeling Wade tighten around him in shock as he thrusted slowly. “Are you afraid of me? Because I’m drunk and have no self-control??” he clawed down Wade’s back leaving bright red marks on his fair skin. 

“No, I love you,” Wade moaned as he started to cum, he hadn’t released it in days and tension was starting to become unbearable. 

“You better not fucking cum,” Cable growled, thrusting deeper into Wade causing his back to arch more. He swatted the round bottom bouncing against his cock hard enough to make it immediately turn a crimson color.

“But-”

“No.” 

“Please…” Wade pleaded as it was borderline uncontrollable at this point, his eyes clenched as his frame trembled. He felt his ass being pounded rougher and rougher until he was suddenly lifted by his arm behind his back. Cable pulled Wade against his chest by his neck, thrusting faster now as he whispered in his ear. 

“Do you like being treated like one of my whores? Huh? Taking it in your hungry little boy cunt. Choking on my fat cock till your eyes roll back. You love how rough I am with you? Look at you, being fucked like one of my whores.” The words send vibrations through Wade’s body as he nodded against his inner thoughts. “Then cum for me.” The intense sensations sent Wade over the edge as he came with full force onto the floor. He panted trying to catch his breath as Cable continued to pound into his sore cavern. Seeing Wade cum like that sent a tingle down his own cock as he picked up the pace. The sound of skin slapping growing increasingly prominent with each thrust. 

“Fuuck... “ He groaned as he stopped sinking his teeth into Wade's neck while his cock was buried deep inside of Wade before cumming waterfalls into his hole. Wade convulsed, eyes rolling back as a dry orgasm hit him at full force. Cable let go, allowing Wade to drop exhausted to the floor in his own juices as he pulled out from the cum-filled cave. There was so much that it began to pour out into small pools on the floor from his ass. “Clean that up and finish dinner,” Cable huffed as he got up to take a shower leaving Wade a worn out mess on the kitchen floor. 

Wade laid sprawled out attempting to catch his breath after watching Cable leave for the bathroom. His lower half felt sore from the beating it took and he didn’t want to move for the rest of the day. Cable was a person he couldn’t resist despite how awful he was treated most of the time. It was nice at first, he was the most compassionate person Wade had met, showering him in presents and love while teaching him how to be independent. The more affection he was given, the more dependent he grew on it. He was desperately reaching out for that kind of attention that Wade would do anything it took to receive it. He would follow Cable around like a lost puppy, Domino even took to saying she’d get him a dog collar because of it. He shakily got to his feet as his healing powers started to kick in to make sure dinner didn’t burn. 

Why do we let him treat ‘us like this?

~~ Because we’re whores. Prostitutes! Scum! We deserve nothing better! ~~

We should just kill ourselves than. 

_ No, we can’t. Remember we can’t die because of them. Otherwise, the cancer would’ve already taken care of that.  _

Dammit you’re right. 

~~ Well since death is off the table how about we go do something fun? ~~

_ Agreed.  _

Wade turned off the stove and left the food sitting for when he would come back. He took off the apron putting it in the cupboard where it usually hung, watching the mix of their cum drip from the once clean ruffles before sneaking past the bathroom to the bedroom. He knew once Cable came out the shower he’d probably knock instead of eating so it was the perfect time to go out on the town. He slipped into a dark gray hoodie that covered his face and a pair of black sweatpants with socks before sneaking to the front door. He pulled his hood up and laced his sneakers making sure not to make any loud noises as he slipped out. 

He roamed around the suburbs letting the cool night air rejuvenate his mind. His legs carried him in an aimless direction just following along without any objection. He ended up at the bus stop to take him into the city. A bus pulled up fifteen minutes later corresponding to the schedule. 

“Need a ride pal?” The driver opened the door asking Wade with a gentle smile. He shrugged getting on board and paying the seventy-five cent fare. “Sit back and enjoy, the city isn’t too far out.” Wade smiled taking a seat in the front. He watched as the flashing street lights slowly drifted by on the highway as they neared the city. Large blinking signs illuminated the strip from afar for all to see the glory of each casino. Wade wasn’t much of a gambler but since moving out here he’s taken to it. He thanked the bus driver when he reached his stop saying he’ll be taking it back home later. 

What should we do first Wade Wilson? 

~~ Oh I know! Pick me!  ~~

_ Yes yellow? _

~~ How about we go to the casino, win a whole buncha games, and pick up hot chics? I mean dudes work too but we got enough of that from iron dick back home.  ~~

I agree pussy sounds pretty good to me right now. 

_ Agreed. Let’s show them how it’s done boys. _

Wade strolled into one of the large casinos picking up a pair of sunglasses someone left on a table and taking the fedora off another’s head. He didn’t really look the part but these problems were easily fixed with a little bit of cash. He looked around the noisy room for a game he could pick up, deciding poker and roulette were the easiest to hop into. He paid for chips to bet on and was dealt a hand to play with. Poker was all about who could lie the best and Wade was an expert liar. He called their bluff, forwarding his own bid against theirs. The dealer revealed the hand showing who won the chips, evidently being Wade, and passed on to the next game. Round after round people began to gather around him as he continued turning out victorious with his skill in the game. He used to play a lot of card games with the old team and honed the skills to never lose a hand of poker, even if it meant cheating. Scantily dressed women swooned when he talked, one in particular with a large butt and green eyes sat on his lap playing with his cock as he played. She donned a red sequin dress like many other girls who spent their time swindling desperate men in casinos into spending all their earnings on them. Wade was no fool but he did like to play along. He placed a hand on the cusp of her bottom playing with it as he read his hand. A straight flush, a good hand to play with and he wasn’t about to fold with the way he had been playing. 

“I think I’ll go all in.” Wade flashed a cocky smile pushing all his earnings into the circle. Everyone checked not believing his bluff to be true but the unfortunate truth was that the spoils always went to the person who played their hand the best. This round, it was undeniably Wade. 

“Winner again! Sir, would you like to play your luck with another?” The dealer asked as he shuffled the cards. 

“No, I think I’m all tapped out for the night. I’ll be taking my money and leaving,” Wade smiled pulling the pile into a bag and throwing it over his shoulder. The little vixen that sat in his lap followed with her arms around him as he set off to get them exchanged. He heard the distinct static of a radio going off and knew what was about to go down. 

“Hey buddy why don’t you come with me, quietly.” A large gentleman dressed in a suit and dark shades stepped in his path grabbing his shoulder. There were a few other men in tow behind him and Wade didn’t want to cause any trouble for the girl even though she was most likely involved already. 

“After you shades,” Wade gestured letting go of the brunette and following their lead. “And really? Sunglasses indoors? How the fuck do you even see? It’s already super dim in here for the rest of us it must be pitch black for you.” He snickered as he placed a hand in his pocket. 

They traveled through a set of double doors out from the large open room. He was lead into a back room, the owner’s office he presumed, that was equally dim as the public area. There was a lone sycamore desk adjacent to a fireplace that sat under a blown-up photograph of a well-dressed family. A large green chair rotated to face him revealing a tall but lean man dressed in an expensive looking suit. 

“So you’re the one stealing all my hard earned money huh?” The man had a smooth Italian accent to his deep voice. 

“Whatever do you mean? I won this fair and square, contrary to how I do most of my business,” Wade retorted setting the bag on the ground beside him. 

“You see here’s what’s gonna happen, pal, you’re gonna return the money which is rightfully mine, walk your scrawny tail out of my casino, and never return or there’ll be irrefutable consequences.” He snapped his fingers and all the armed men in the room aimed their sights on Wade’s head. Wade only laughed finding the whole situation entertaining. He smiled taking a step forward.

Does he think we’re a joke??

~~ Let’s show him how much of a  **joke** we are. ~~

“You see here’s what’s gonna happen,  **pal** , it’s either you pay me what you owe me or,” as quickly as he moved his hands were as quickly as he launched daggers into the throats of two armed men. “I’ll kill all of you right here and take it myself. You might as well give up now and save me the trouble.” He pulled out his two pistols, which he absolutely refused to go anywhere without, and aimed them for the cocky boss.

“I like what you bring to the table. I could use someone like you to protect me and my empire. What do you say we work out an agreement yes?” The man stood extending his hand out. 

“How much do these bozos get paid?”

“A lot.”

“Triple it and we have a deal.”

“Fine but I expect hard work,” the man smirked as they shook hands solidifying the deal. 

“You can expect half the work but double the results bossman. I haven’t failed a job yet,” Wade turned to take his leave. “Oh and I’ll be coming tomorrow to collect my first payment. Not a penny short baby or there might be ‘ireffutable consequences’.” He laughed a full belly laugh as he excused himself from the room so he could return home. He walked straight out the casino and down to the bus station ignoring anyone who tried to grab his attention in the easiest place in the world to get scammed. A few hours later the bus pulled up with the same driver smiling tiredly through the doorway. 

“Find what you were looking for young man?” 

“Something like that old timer,” Wade smiled paying the bus fare and taking the same seat in the front as it pulled off. It took him all the way back home to his sleeping boyfriend who didn’t suspect a thing in the morning.

It was an odd routine of a mundane day with Cable being his usual self, him going off to work and coming back drunk at night, an abusive pounding in some manner, then Wade stepping out to his night job. He saved up a lot of money under Cable’s nose, stashing it in the crawl space under the house. Weeks passed by and soon enough he had a small fortune to himself unbeknownst to the other tenant. 

“Knock knock it’s your favorite shooter.” A whimsical feminine voice chirped from the other side of the door. Wade was home alone so he’d have to get it himself but he knew that voice well.

“Domo! Come into my lair biiiiiitch!” He smiled widely seeing a good friend who hasn’t stopped by in a few days. 

“Still the same weird ass I see. Where’s Cable?” The blue-skinned woman entered the house taking a look around for her former comrade. 

“Working.” 

“Good, we need to talk,” she turned with a serious expression. 

“Why? What’s the problem? Is he in trouble?” Wade cocked his head to the side curiously. 

“No, but you might be. I know what he’s been doing to you, and don’t play coy I can see it clearly,” she frowned knowing the kind of abuse that had been floating through this house. 

“We don’t know what you mean. I’m perfectly fine with being ravaged any way he wants every night he gets drunk or taking an ass beating when he gets pissed off- oh my god you’re right he treats me like shit.” Wade cupped his cheek with his palm in epiphany.

“He’s not going to change you know. He’s not the same.. Like before… I know you feel like you owe him because of all that shit with Weapon X but you don’t. That debt’s been paid when we were on that mission in Kyoto,” she paused taking Wade’s hands into her own, squeezing them with minimal force. “You should leave.”

“W-What…” He chuckled not taking her seriously.

“I mean it Wade. He’s not good for you, your life is worth more than this. You had a life before everything got all fucked up I know it. Don’t you want it back?” 

“We do but… We don’t know anything except you and Cable. Things aren’t that easy Domo,” Wade pouted resting his head on her shoulder, the first time he ever showed a shred of weakness to her. She rested her hand on his head feeling the sunken grooves on his scalp. 

“You’ll be okay, you can handle yourself remember? And if you ever need anything you know how to contact us,” she smiled pushing him off and punching his shoulder. Over the time they spent together the two became rather close like best friends. She was a person he trusted more than anything and valued her opinion. “Now get going. Shooo I’ll take care of Cable.” 

Wade nodded going to his room to pack a duffel bag of his belongings. He didn’t need much, just his suit, a pair or two of clothes, the fuzzy slippers Domino bought him, the money stash, and his weapons. While reaching for an old bag he felt the gentle fur of something that felt familiar. He pulled it out dusting it off slightly from the debris of living under the mattress.

Sparkleface?

~~ Haven’t seen him in a while. ~~

We didn’t really need him to beat our meat, we had Cable for that.

~~ Trueeeeee. Put him in the bag bitch. ~~

Wade nodded stuffing the toy in his bag safely so it wouldn’t get torn. Satisfied with what he had he turned around only to come face to face with Cable. He snuck in past Domino quietly observing what Wade did. 

“Where are you heading?” 

“I’m leaving,” Wade stood firm not backing down to the larger man. 

“When are you coming back?” 

“I’m not. We’re done and I need to move on.” 

Those words stung Cable deep but he had a way of hiding all his emotions when he was sober. He only closed his one good eye stepping aside for Wade to leave. “Well, there’s the door I ain’t stopping you.” 

“You’re not?” Wade paused in the doorframe in disbelief.

“There’s no need. They always come back, even you.” 

_ He was wrong, dead wrong. I never did go back.  _


	13. System Reboot

Wade trembled as the good professor probed through his blocked memories. There had been some points that were far too overwhelming for Wade to handle, almost sending him into a state of shock if they had further continued. It felt like hours have gone by with how long they were in that room but in reality, it was only about three.

Peter spent the time exploring with Pietro and meeting the other available tenants of the household. Most of the rooms were empty, save a few stragglers who were just hanging out or getting rest. The mansion was large but the property was larger. A swimming pool, tennis court, training areas, open fields, a garden, it had it all. Xavier put everything in to ensure the comfort and safety of his students at this school.

“So Spider-Man tell me, what’s it like living in the big apple?” Pietro asked curiously. Despite living in Manhattan since he was an adolescent Fury didn’t give them much time to roam around freely in the city.

“Busy. At all times, especially when rush hour hits traffic is a doozy. I don’t have to deal with that though because of, well, you know. _Fwip fwip_.” He pointed to his wrists as he made the motions that would imitate spinning webs.

“Have you ever thought about telling your parents?” Wanda asked as they walked.

“Yes… every time I put on this mask I wonder why I haven’t told them yet… I just can’t. Not now at least,” Peter sighed knowing he would eventually have to tell his fathers. He just wasn’t sure how he was going to do it. “What about you? I mean surely you guys have parents or something beside Fury, right?”

“We just met our father for the first time not too long ago,” Wanda was clearly displeased with having to talk about her father. He wasn’t a man she was fond of.

“He didn’t take the news too well. Not like it’s our fault he abandoned us at a young age with our mother and never tried to contact us, the prick.” Pietro snapped also upset that their father wasn’t what he thought he’d be.

“Bastard even went to start a new family so he could forget about us. How could someone do something like that without a second thought… It’s shameful.” Wanda scoffed mentioning their sister, whom they will probably never meet.

“Sorry.. I um.. never knew my real parents either.. but it’s okay because you make a new family and be happy. Right?” Peter looked sad trying to empathize with their situation but knew he couldn’t because he was raised with a family. Even before he was adopted into the lavish life he always had Wade to take care of him. The two siblings looked at each other and smiled, nodding in agreement with his statement.

 

**“Wanda, sweet baby child. Can you bring Wade’s guest to the office please?”**

 

Wanda turned to Peter with a concerned look. “The professor would like to speak with you.”

“Wait how did you-” Peter looked around not seeing anyone around except for the three of them.

“He’s a telepath, he can communicate with us anywhere in the estate through his mind,” she explained simply as she grabbed his forearm to lead him. Peter grew worried by the minute as they strode down the long corridor. The only sound resonating through his ears were his heart pounding against his chest and the click of their shoes echoing off the walls. It gave an ominous air to the place making Peter unsteady.

 

_Knock knock._

 

Pietro knocked on the door before entering the room with the others. “Professor, this is Spider-Man, guy from the news in the city.”

“Ah yes, I hear about you quite often in our neck of the woods. You’re a hero to some of my students because you’re not afraid to use your gifts for the good of others.” The pale man, too young-looking to be completely bald in his opinion, smiled as he gestured Peter to take a seat.

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head from receiving praises contrary to the usual battering he gets from the media. “I try to do right by people… Anyone can do that.” He pulled up the second chair next to Charles looking to Wade. The twisted expression hidden by his mask shown through the pitch in his voice. “What’s wrong with him..?”

Pietro and Wanda took this as a cue to leave, waving to Peter silently before exiting the room. They both felt awkward being in a room with such a depressive vibe with what looked like a wife watching their husband pass away.

“Some of the memories have started to become too much for him. Wade’s trying to manually repress them by barricading his inner thoughts but he’s being too abrupt and uncontrolled. If he continues like this he’ll slip into a coma and we won’t be able to get him out of it, ever.”

Peter’s heart sunk through his stomach hearing that. He spent years believing he would never get to see this man in life again to finally find him, and now he could be turned into a vegetable. . .a carrot! “How do we stop that?!? What do I do?!?!?!” His heart started to race in panic.

“Calm down little one there’s still time. Since he won’t listen or respond to me I figured you would be better suited. You have to go into his mind and convince him to wake up.” Xavier’s thick European accent calmed Peter’s nerves and from that moment he understood why so many look up to him. Charles was so wise despite his appearance and managed to remain calm with someone’s life on the line. As a hero himself, he felt ashamed that he could be rattled so easily when he’s been in life or death situations before.

“I’ll do whatever it takes just tell me how and it’s done.”

“Close your eyes and try to still your mind. I’m going to link you in with us but you have to be sure about this. Any doubt in your mind that you can’t do this will cause his psyche to collapse, do you understand?” Charles raised his free hand gently pressing his palm against Peter’s forehead while keeping his other hand on Wade’s. Peter took a deep breath before he was sent into a trance-like state.

He descended through a bright light into an open space engulfed by endless darkness. His body seemed to float freely as if he was in zero gravity. His body also changed to when he was a small boy, a form more familiar to Wade. There was a lone block in what could be the center made of what appeared to be cement. He slowly floated toward it reaching his arms out to grab it.

“Wade? Are you in there?” Peter pressed his small hands against the cold cement hoping to hear a voice from within. He knocked lightly on the wall trying to stir a reaction.

“Go away.”

“Please.. It’s me, Peter.” He lightly tapped the block with his balled fist. “Please come out, we can talk about it.”

“Go. Away.” Wade spoke sternly putting up another line of defense around himself, this time made of ice, pushing Peter back.

“Please don’t do this,” he pounded against the wall trying to break through but he only managed to bruise his little hands. The ice started to grow thicker with every second that passed. “Wade please, I can’t lose you again!” Peter started to tear up at the thought of losing the person he loved most.

“Why would you care, I don’t even know you.” Spikes jut out slicing into the boy’s pale flesh. The blood ran down his arm to his palm but he didn’t back down as he grabbed onto them. He looked down at his arms and legs seeing the tears in his clothes and the crimson fluid smeared against the ice. _He… He could kill me..!_

“I care more than anything! You know that!” Peter yelled, his adolescent voice cracking every time he raised his voice.

“I don’t know that. I don’t know you.” Wade sounded like he was defeated and giving up. He was tired of living life like this, tired of being afraid that his past might come up to haunt him.

“You know me better than anyone. We grew up together, you were everything to me!”

“I don’t know you.”

“You do know me!” Tears streamed down his plump cheeks turning his complexion to rosy pink. A barrier melted down revealing the cement causing Peter to open his eyes wide. _It’s working… I just have to push him a bit more._ “I used to look up to you… you were so brave and strong and I was… weak.” Peter pressed his hands against the cement again but this time he phased through it entering the depths of Wade’s sadness. It was like an overwhelming aura of dark depression was clinging to his body the moment he entered the enclosure. As if someone wrapped their hands around his throat watching him struggle to breathe. His heartbeat started to raise feeling suffocated under the weight of Wade’s emotions. _No! I can’t let myself be consumed by this! I-I… I have to break him free-_ Peter’s thoughts were the only thing keeping him from sinking into the same hole. He floated down throwing his arms around the curled body that floated in the space. Wade looked the same from the day left, the same messy brown hair, the same unblemished fair toned skin. “I know that you know me. You just have to remember,”

“I can’t,” Wade said as his eyes closed shut. He grabbed his head anguished that he couldn’t come to terms with his memories.

“Then look at me,” Peter tried to pry his arms open but his frail child body couldn’t bring up enough force. “Look at me!” Suddenly, Wade’s eyes shot open revealing those dark brown eyes Peter loved so dearly.

“P-Petey… What are you… Why are you here?” He immediately recognized the crying youth in his arms as the boy from the orphanage.

“I’m here to rescue you from yourself. You have to wake up now. You have to get out of here,” Peter began to float away as he was being pulled out of Wade’s mind by the professor.

“Wait! Come back! I’m not leaving you again!” Wade called out trying to reach out toward the boy as he floated into the light.

“Then open your eyes Wade. Wake up!” Peter was soon gone into the blinding light but his words echoed through Wade’s mind like a guiding spirit.

 

_Open your eyes..._

 

_Wade.._

 

_Wake up!_

 

As Wade’s eyes fluttered open through his mask he was greeted with the tearful hazel eyes of the grown-up boy from his past.

“Wade..? Are you…” Peter asked hopeful that him not wearing his mask would jog some memories.

“Baby boy I’m not going anywhere,” Wade smirked causing Peter to burst into tears and jump on him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the brunet sinking his nose into that soft hair of his taking in that intoxicating scent.

 

~~Just as we remembered him.~~

Always of strawberries.

 

“I missed you so much.. I thought I’d never see you again but… but..!” Peter tried to talk through snot filled sobs as Wade rubbed his head.

“It’s okay… I’m here now. You don’t have to say it.” Wade knew how much this hurt Peter because he was hurting himself. Charles was taken aback witnessing Wade’s empathetic behavior. He never knew the mercenary to be anything besides crude and uncaring.

“Wow, Wade I didn’t know you to be compassionate. It’s nice to know that somewhere deep _deep_ into that soul of yours there is a loving heart.” Xavier smiled proud that he could be of help.

“Yeah well don’t get used to it limpdick I’m only nice to him,” Wade shot a look through his mask that he knew only the professor would pick up on. “What now?” He asked about the next part of this ‘therapy’.

“Now, it helps to visit familiar locations and do familiar things. That is, of course, if you want to remember the rest. Everything else is up to you and him.” Charles spoke as he moved his chair back around to the other side of the desk.

“Alright then. See you around Papa Smurf,” Wade gave a little salute as he got up, lifting Peter out of his lap along with him. As Wade left the room Peter stayed behind to express his gratitude.

“Umm professor… thank you. I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you,” Peter looked to the side awkwardly. He was always nervous when expressing gratefulness.

“Any time. You all are family to me now. X-men always take care of their own,” the professor was a kind man who always addressed any of his children or their kind as family. Any mutant was welcome here with open arms at any time. The thought of having a place to go where he could be both Spider-Man and Peter Parker brought some comfort to his heart. Satisfied, Peter slipped his mask back on exiting the room to see Wade waiting for him against the wall across the hallway.

“Geez took you long enough. Let’s go home already I’m hungering for a chimichanga,” Wade became excited at the mention of food.

“Okay okay but I have to go back to my own home soon alright,” Peter chuckled as they began to walk down the hall. Right as they cut the corner to enter the foyer he bumped into a taller boy with sea green eyes.

“HEY! Watch where you’re going short stack!” The boy called out. Wade was too busy thinking about food and talking to himself to notice Peter had stopped.

“Sorry. You don’t have to be rude about it you know,” Peter mumbled.

“Huhh? Speak up shorty can’t hear you from down there,” the taller boy flicked Peter’s forehead causing Peter to get mad.

“I said stop acting like a bitch!” Peter yelled standing up for himself. He gets bullied at school, on the streets, and anywhere else, he wasn’t about to be bullied here.

“Oh so we’re growing backbones out here now are we?” The boy grabbed Peter, balling up the bit of his costume on his chest as he pulled him closer. “You tryna fight?!”

Peter pushed the boy off of him before jumping back. “What is wrong with you?? I thought everyone here was supposed to be nice!” He was ready to defend himself if necessary but he didn’t want to just openly attack. “Besides, you couldn’t take me on if you tried.”

“Nice?? You bumped into me asshole! Now I gotta squish you for trying my patience. You want to know why they call me the Titan?” He smiled before his appearance suddenly changed. The brunet grew about ten feet taller, almost enough to touch the ceiling with his head, and his skin changed into just muscles and ligaments. The boy opened his mouth roaring at Peter from up above.

“What the hell??? Dude what happened to your skin?? Are you okay?? Should I call somebody???” Peter was more concerned than afraid seeing how the guy went from skin to bare flesh. It was anything like he had ever seen before as if the boy’s skin was turned inside out.

The boy let out an ear piercing roar, foot coming to hover over Peter.

“JAEGER!” A deep voice came from the top of the staircase causing the titan to shrink back down to normal size.

Hearing someone yell snapped Wade from his thoughts. He turned around not seeing Peter by his side to see him fighting with another taller brunet. He rushed over ready to shoot any of these kids without question if they so much as laid a finger on the boy. “Care to explain?” He looked down at Peter with his arms crossed.

“Y-Yes Levi? It’s not what it looks like I swear!” The brunet had a different tone than before, one of more respect as the other boy jumped down from the balcony with a glowing blue aura. Soon enough shackles of the same blue aura were around the boy’s wrists and ankles, binding him so he couldn’t resist. “Hey! Listen to me it’s all this little shits fault I-”

Levi shot the boy a glance and he stopped talking immediately. Another girl with dark chocolate skin came floating down in a burst of flames. Her tight curls returned to her in its natural fluffed afro as the flames extinguished from her scalp. “I trust you’ll take care of him Ackerman.” Her voice was like a beautiful harp that soothed the ears as she spoke. The boy who towered over both his friends nodded in response.

“Yeah, he’s got a lot to make up for this little scene.. I hope you’re prepared Eren.” Levi smirked lifting the boy over his shoulders and carrying him off back up the stairs.

“So baby boy you started a fight? I am appalled,” Wade held a palm to his cheeks pretending to be surprised when in fact he was more proud.

“Sorry about that. Eren has a pretty big temper when he just wakes up. My name’s Julie by the way, but some people here call me Lumière.” Her French accent only added to her appeal making Peter immediately want to be friends. The curly haired girl smiled extending her still flaming hand for them to shake. “Oops, I always forget about that,” she rubbed the back of her head as she turned off her powers before re-extending her hand.

Peter took it with stride happy this was handled for him. The last thing he wanted was a war with the X-Men. “I’m Peter but most know me as Spider-Man. That’s Wade a.k.a Deadpool,” he said taking her hand. “It’s nice to meet you but who was that other boy? He stopped Eren with just one word then tied him up just as quickly.”

“Oh, that’s Eren’s boyfriend Levi. He can make telekinetic constructs sooooo chains happen to be one of them.” She rubbed her temple remembering the last time Eren got out of hand and Levi had to step in. “Let’s just say he has a way with his dick- I mean words. His words. Fuck.”

Peter tilted his head to the side but Wade only started to burst out into laughter. “I like her. I like the way she thinks,” Wade pointed at her with a big smile while she did the same fully understanding each other.

“What the…” Peter watched the two of them confused from the sidelines since he didn’t understand that they were both heathens.

“It’s about time we leave Petey. You need to be punished for starting fights with ‘friends’.” Wade nodded as he lifted Peter up and threw him over his shoulder.

“But it’s not my fault I-” Peter’s pleas only got him smacked on the butt hard. He gasped accepting defeat.

“See you around Juju you chocolate princess,” Wade waved as he began to walk away.

“Byeeee! Do lots of butt stuff and have fun! Make sure you use lube!” She yelled as she waved them off.

Wade stopped turning to his side so he could see her face. “Lube? Never heard of it.” He smirked turning back around as blood gushed from her nose. Peter blushed wildly at their comments only covering his eyes with his palms as they exited the building.

“Why…” Peter shook his head not believing he was involved in something so embarrassing.

“Because I can. Our ride’s here.” Wade said pointing to the boy with the bright red sunglasses.

“What? I-” The boy looked confused wondering why he was being pointed to.

“Come on shades help a pal out. He has to get back to the big apple before his bedtime,” he addressed the boy who only sighed.

“I’ll go prep the X-Jet…”

Wade followed along gleefully as he had only been inside the jet twice, thrown out once by Wolverine for being a smart ass and again when they went on a mission together. He skipped along following after the teen while Peter bobbed on his shoulder.

“Does he actually know how to fly this thing…?” Peter looked at the size of the jet in awe. It was much larger than the quinjet and Tony never let him fly it let alone be in it by himself.

“Of courseeeee he’s an X-Man he can do anything,” Wade set Peter down into a seat so he could strap himself in before heading for the cockpit. “You do know how to fly this thing right Scott..? I mean I can survive a plane crash but I dunno about you two.”

“I’ve logged over three hundred hours on this thing both in simulation and real life. I think I can handle a five-minute flight to New York,” Scott rolled his eyes as he performed the final checks before take off. The jet shot out like a rocket from the hangar taking off thousands of feet into the air. There was a bit of turbulence but they soon stabilized on a steady current.

Peter didn’t fly much other than web-swinging past the skyscrapers. He looked out the small window to the fluffy white clouds just below them. The setting sun made a beautiful picture in his head as they flew over the little town towards the big city. _I wish I could tell papa about all this…_ Meeting the X-Men, hanging out with a mercenary, flying in jets, it was all part of his double life. The one his parents still knew nothing of. He always fears the day he doesn’t come back without ever telling his parents his secret. As he went deeper into thought he almost began to fall asleep with the views drawing his comfort.

“We’re almost there,” the young pilot said as Wade directed him where to land. There was a good spot on the roof of Wade’s apartment that had just enough space for them to get out safely.

“Thanks Scotty! Tell Jean I said she’s still hot!” Wade blew a kiss at him before jumping out the bay doors onto the rooftop with Peter.

“You know too many of them you know that?” Peter shook his head laughing as he entered the fire escape to go down to the apartment. Wade only shrugged following after him.

The two entered the messy apartment both exhausted from the busy day. Peter started to get comfortable, taking off his shoes and mask as soon as they entered. He was far too tired to travel home but didn’t want to end up in trouble so he texted Harry to lie for him that he was there if his dad asked. While Wade warmed up two chimichangas in the oven Peter called his dad to let him know he was staying the night.

“Hey papa… It’s pretty late out so I’m going to stay at Harry’s house tonight.” He spoke softly.

“Okay Petey stay safe. Make sure you get to school on time tomorrow,” Steve sounded sad that wouldn’t see his son tonight but was hoping to see him tomorrow.

He hung up the phone after a series of ‘I love you’ and ‘Goodnight’ returning to the kitchen where Wade stood curiously. “So umm.. Who was that?” He asked with hints of anger in his tone.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Peter looked confused wondering why Wade was suddenly pissed with him.

“You said you love them. **_I_ ** love you. You should only love **_me_ ** _._ You only need **_me_ **.” Wade grew closer to the boy as he growled. He was very defensive when it came to his lovers. He didn’t like sharing, at all. The slightest hint of cheating was enough to send him into a blind rage remembering how his last ex did it often.

 

~~He’s lying to us. He doesn’t love us. He thinks we’re disgusting.~~

He can’t stand to look at us. Just look at how he shies away. 

 

“W-Wade… I was on the phone with my pops…” Peter shrunk underneath Wade’s dominance pressing his palms against the man’s firm chest. The much stronger male stopped his aggressions turning back to his happier state like the snap of a finger.

“Oh? We can’t wait to meet him! Petey’s papa must be so nice,” Wade grinned under his mask as if he were a different person altogether. He was excited to be a part of the family.  

Peter thought about how his fathers might react to meeting Wade and grimaced. “Papa might be okay but… dad might freak out, to be honest. I never brought anyone home before.”

Wade gasped. “Whaaaaaat? Wait how old are you?”

“Seventeen…”

“Old enough,” Wade nodded making a personal note in his head. “So have you had sex yet then?”

Peter blushed furiously from ear to ear. “I-I… No… I was waiting for you know… something special I guess..?”

Wade rubbed his temples sighing. _Something special huh…_ He felt slightly more ashamed that he had bad thoughts about the virgin boy but he just couldn’t help himself. “Hmm… I see.” He opened the oven to pull out the chimichangas so they wouldn’t burn.

“W-What? What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter looked worried as if Wade was about to do something. He didn’t understand why he would ask something like that without explanation.

“No reason. You still have to be punished,” Wade spoke plainly as he set the tray down. He turned on his heels reaching out to grab Peter. His reach was much farther than Peter’s as he easily pulled the boy toward him. He cupped the small of his back as he tipped Peter’s soft chin toward him. _God those eyes…_ Those bright hazel orbs stared through his soul and he couldn’t take it. It started to make him angry for no plausible reason. His grip became sterner, pulling the boy against his body tightly causing Peter to flinch.

“W-Wade..” Peter bit his lip fighting the urge to push him back.

 _Fuuuck me._ Wade sighed. If he didn’t care so deeply for this boy he would have already bent him over this stove, tore that suit right off, and fuck every available hole on his young body. “Fine we’ll do this then,” Wade suddenly let go of the nervous teen, going to sit on the couch with his legs wide open. He made a simple gesture with his fingers indicating for Peter to come.

Peter furrowed his brows confused why Wade was acting so strangely. He was nervous and didn’t know how to act so he followed along with what was asked of him. He started to walk but as soon as he took one step Wade had him stop. “Come to me… but on your knees.” The older male said without turning around. The young brunet’s complexion turned a brighter red than before hearing the request. Reluctantly, he followed along still dropping down to all fours and crawling into the living room. He came right up to Wade sitting on the floor in front of him. “Y-Yes..?” Peter questioned with his head low.

Wade’s nose almost bled through his mask seeing the cute little brunet crawl up to him. The bulge in his pants grew with every passing moment until it was prominently sticking out. “God… I can’t stand you,” his deep voice dripped with disgust. He sat up, leaning forward to grab Peter’s cheeks. The puppy-eyed boy didn’t understand what he did wrong or why Wade would say such a thing.

“Why-”

“You’re too damn cute. It just makes me want to… do awful things to you. Sinful things to you. Things not even allowed in pornos. Probably not even legal in America,” Wade growled pulling the boy in to inhale his scent against his neck. It sent tingles through his body just thinking about it, he began salivate. Peter couldn’t hold back his expressions looking as if he had just stepped out of a sauna. “As much as I want to I can’t. I want your first time to be special for you and not a shitstorm. If we’re gonna do it we’re gonna do it right,” Wade paused. “We’ll do this instead.” He started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his suit with a confident smirk.

“W-Wait! I never umm…” Peter has never in his life done anything sexual for anyone else. He was completely inexperienced in all forms.

“Well, you’re gonna learn today baby boy. Come to daddy,” Wade gestured him to come again as he exposed his hard full-length cock. Peter crawled up sitting in between his lover’s legs on the floor with his face hovering his crotch. He gazed at the girthy cock taking in all of its features. “That’s a good boy, now open wide and stick your tongue out,” Wade eagerly watched the boy follow his every command like an obedient puppy. It was cute in its own way, something Wade wasn’t accustomed to since he mostly dealt with older experienced adults. Peter followed his every instruction sticking his tongue out with his eyes closed. Wade slipped his fingers into the young boys mouth, playing with his tongue then using the spit covered digits to rub Peter’s plump pink lips.

 _Godddddd FUCK._ Wade wanted so badly to deflower this boy where he stood but he knew he could never forgive himself if he did that to his sweet innocent Peter.

 

~~Why can’t we pound into him again?~~

Because he deserves better. That’s baby boy, we love him. 

 

Wade tapped the tip of his cock against Peter’s tongue before pressing it against the boy’s plush lips. He was careful shoving it into the youth's mouth slowly so not to choke him or graze any teeth. The little brunet squirmed a bit surprised by the sudden entry, eyes opening in shock but he didn’t resist the intrusion. “Good good see first step's already done. Then you just…” he paused trying to find the right analogy to use. “Imagine it to be a lollipop except you don’t want to bite it like in that commercial with the dumbass owl.” Wade chuckled thinking about the commercial where the owl always ends up skipping the licks and biting into the lollipop. Peter began to slowly move his head back and forth like he’d seen in many porns while he sucked hoping it’d please Wade. He swirled his tongue around as if it were a lollipop causing Wade to groan in excitement. He made sure to cover the length in enough saliva, some even dripping down his chin.

 

~~Oh he’s good at this.~~

Are you sure he hasn’t done this before? 

 

_That’s what hot cheeks said soooooo must be true._

Wade conversed with his internal friends as he was given a blowjob zoning out a bit into the bliss. “Mmmm… “ he moaned enjoying the brunet’s feathery tongue explore his length.

Peter felt proud that he wasn’t embarrassing himself. All the advice he’d been given from porn and Mary-Jane was starting to pay off. He couldn’t wait to go to school tomorrow to tell her that he was seeing someone. That he swallowed his first penis. He continued to flick his tongue in small motions finding that Wade enjoyed that the most before pulling it out of his mouth. “Am.. Am I doing good?” Peter asked embarrassed to even say it out loud.

“You’re doing amazing. That’s why we’re going to step it up a notch,” Wade ran a hand through Peter’s hair, grabbing the tufts into his fist. He took more control in Peter’s motions by moving his head for him. He pushed his throbbing length past those pink lips and into the boy’s throat causing him to gag loudly. He was in no way ready for something like this but, fuck it, Wade couldn’t resist the urge to do it anyway. His throat closed around Wade’s cock as spit began to pour from Peter’s mouth without his consent. He tapped Wade’s legs hoping he’d pull out but his resistance only made him want to continue in fact it made his member swell more. Wade thrusted deep into Peter’s throat in full faster strokes taking in every inch of his cock to the balls. “Fuck that’s the good stuff... That’s the good stuff Maranda,” he didn’t want to pick up the pace more and just slam into his throat but that tongue of his was edging him on. The curly strands entangled themselves around Wade’s fingers as he bobbed the boy’s head up and down in quick rhythmic circles. He was about to bust but rather than cumming down the boy’s throat he chose to pull him off. “Open up,” he commanded as the once innocent teen opened his mouth wide while he sat on his knees. Wade jacked off quickly pushing himself to the limit, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as he did a little ski move before cumming straight into Peter’s mouth.

Peter went to swallow the load. “Wait. . .lemme see,” Wade huffed as he gripped the boy’s jaw. Peter opened his mouth wide enough for Wade to see, careful not to spill any of the seed that sat pooled on his tongue. “Yeah, good boy,” Wade gathered enough spit in his mouth while tilting Peter’s head back and let it fall into the boy’s mouth. “. . .now swallow it.” Peter didn’t necessarily like the strange taste of the thick cum going down his throat but he swallowed it all without rejection. Once he was finished he placed a palm on his flushed cheek looking down at the floor embarrassed. “I can’t believe I actually did this.”

Wade leaned down pulling up his mask just enough to expose his lips. “You’ll get used to it with time. Now... it’s my turn since you were such a good boy.” He surprised Peter with a long tender kiss interlocking their lips for the first time. He started to unlatch Peter’s suit from the back as he slipped his tongue into the boy’s mouth tasting his own seed still on the boy’s tongue, one arm after the other until the suit was being pulled off his legs exposing his hard-on. He made sure to be careful not to tear the suit since he knew how hard it was to get a new one.

 

Baby boy is packing. 

~~Are you surprised? We don’t like shrimp dick boys out in these streets.~~

Not in my house. Not in _this_ household. 

 

Wade smiled glancing down to Peter’s throbbing cock, enjoying how his precum glistened on the tip before he trailed his kisses down the neck. He paused at the center of his neck where the thickest flesh was exposed sucking heavily on that spot and even biting at it a little. Peter let out a soft moan as his body began to subconsciously squirm. Wade stopped just short of making the bruise a thick purple-ish black, holding himself back from going all out. He slipped a warm hand down into Peter’s boxers feeling him jolt to his touch. “Are you okay? I can stop.” He didn’t want to stop but respecting Peter’s wishes were his top priority at this second. He didn’t want to make him, the love of his life, hate him for over pushing his boundaries.

“No it’s… no one has ever… except for you,” he looked away as he held himself up by his arms at a tilted angle.

“We know. You’ve been saving yourself for us right?” Wade started gently stroking Peter’s cock making him release inaudible moans of pleasure.

“Maybe,” Peter retorted trying not to quiver at his very touch. “Maybe not,” he smirked earning a shocked look from the taller male.

“Oh so you want to play games now? I like to play games too,” Wade smiled more deviously.

“Then stop holding back,” Peter sat up looking Wade directly in his eye.

“Whatever do you mean baby boy?” He continued on playing coy as he slid Peter’s boxers down past his ankles, leaving him completely exposed.

“You think I can’t tell? The Wade I knew never held back,” Peter tried to bait him to act more naturally he wanted to experience all of him. Everything that he had missed over the years.

“The Wade you knew _only_ held back. You wouldn’t like me if we didn’t,” Wade stopped looking dead in Peter’s eyes. He grew closer until his breath grazed him. “I wouldn’t know how to control myself with you. You’re just so… delicious looking. So soft and. . .delicate. Like I could break you.”

“I’ve been fighting crime for a while now I don’t think this would be any worse. I can handle it. So please,” Peter gulped feeling like he was going to regret asking for this.

“Fine. Just remember you asked for this,” his tone changed to a deeper and more dominant take than his gentle nature before. He licked his upper lip ready to carve into the boy’s flesh, to bite every inch of the soft skin. He wanted to leave his mark **_everywhere_** and let everyone know who Peter belonged to. Wade wanted to see the boy beg and plea as tears fell from those beautiful eyes but still, he held back opting to just flip Peter over instead, completely winding the boy. He made it so the young brunet’s ass stuck straight up with his head down to the hardwood floor. He took Peter’s bare cheek in his hand and squeezed as he traced his fingers around the rim of his pink hole going carefully over every ripple and examining it. Peter twitched and jolted uncomfortably not sure how to react to Wade toying with him. “Stop moving,” he commanded as he swatted the boy on the bum hard enough to leave a bright pink handprint against the pale skin. Peter only yelped feeling the sting of the slap as he stopped fidgeting. Wade smirked, satisfied that his young lover submits to his will so easily. He balled up enough saliva in his mouth to spit directly on Peter causing him to jolt again. “I said stop moving.” He spanked him again this time even harder making the mark go straight from pink to a light purple.

Peter let out a soft moan as he tried not to move but ended up moving his hand to soothe the afflicted area. Wade slapped him again, this time on the other cheek. Every time Peter would move or fidget in reaction Wade would spank him hard and without mercy enjoying every yelp and every twitch. “If you keep it up my spit will dry and you’ll just have to take it raw. I won’t be remoistening,” he said as he licked his fingers before sticking one straight in. Peter’s ass was a bright red with hints of purple all over by now as he tried his best to hold completely still. _Why am I taking pleasure in this? Is it because it’s Wade.. or… or.._ Peter wondered feeling the pool of precum on the floor soak to his knees. Wade wasted no time going from one finger to two, too eager to wait and let the boy get accustomed to the intrusion. Peter’s eyes were shut tightly as he tried to get use to the pain. “Relax baby boy. . .it’ll feel good soon. I just gotta find it.” “F-Find what?” Peter panted. Wade curled his fingers slightly and that was it, Peter jumped as he let out a wet shameless moan. “That,” Wade smirked allowing the boy to shake beneath him. He bit along the boy’s spine leaving dark marks while rubbing his prostate and massaging the boy’s perineum with his thumb. It sent a tingle throughout Peter’s whole body causing him to moan loudly.

“Mmmm moan more for me baby boy, you want more fingers?” Wade licked his lips as he took his fingers in and out of Peter’s ass and stroked the boy’s cock with the other hand.

“Please…” Peter spoke between panted moans. He felt more pleasure than he’s ever experienced in his life, even with the stinging pain from being spanked repeatedly. He never imagined the touch of another was this much better than jerking off alone.

“Thought so,” Wade laughed as he stuck a third finger into the mix pushing Peter over the edge. Slowly but surely he was opening up his asshole preparing him for the day when he would enter it himself. He went faster switching back to two fingers for added speed. The older male leaned down close to Peter’s ear as he continued to finger the tight cavern. “Next time it’ll be more than just my fingers,” he growled before licking the young brunet’s ear. Peter groaned as he buried his face in his arm while he came. The hot fluid poured out of his cock right into Wade’s hand. He wanted to catch every bit of it not letting it touch the floor. When he was finished Wade held it above his head pouring it straight into his mouth. _Peter’s cum…_

~~It’s so delicious.~~

So sweet just like him. Just look at how cute he looks all out of breath from having his first orgasm. 

~~I wish we could have fucked him.~~

 

_We can’t yet. He deserves to have his first time to be awesome and not like a cheap whore. We love him remember?_

 

Oh yeah… 

~~Wine and dine him so we can fuck him already.~~

 

“I might’ve gotten carried away…” Wade looked at the bruises he left on the poor boy’s tenderized bottom. This was why he wanted to hold back because he didn’t trust himself to not injure Peter.

“I… I’m okay…” Peter huffed as he tried to gather himself back together. He rolled over so he could sit up straight wincing from the cold floor touching his bruises. “Can we go to bed now? I’m… exhausted,” his soft pants showed he wasn’t lying. He felt like he just ran a mile in a minute.

“Nope dinner then a shower first, you haven’t eaten all day have you?” Wade shook his head knowing that he hasn’t eaten since probably lunchtime as it was already past dinner now. The brunet’s expression told more than enough. “Go eat, Imma cleanse my godly figure,” Wade said before kissing Peter on the forehead.

Time passed in silence other than the sound of running water from Wade’s shower. Peter had time to reflect while he munched on the chimichangas that were prepared beforehand. Things were progressing faster than he expected. It was like he was moving through a dream that he wasn’t in control of. He just found Wade, they went to get his memories back, and now they were supposed to go back to regain the rest of them. To make things even better the two are now lovers without ever having to say so. He loved Wade and Wade loved him and that was all he needed to know. He waited the majority of his life for this moment to finally come, for the person he looked up to the most to come back for him as he promised. It was an incredible high knowing that all his waiting wasn’t a waste.

The sound of water turning off signaled the end of Wade’s shower. Everything could be clearly heard in these thin walls. His hazel eyes traced back watching Wade step into his room to dry off. _I better shower and get to bed... School is going to be something else tomorrow._ He touched his neck feeling the mark Wade left behind. _Mary-Jane’s going to ask so many questions…. Oh god… oh god oh god._ Peter remembered that he would eventually have to go home and explaining how he got a hickey from spending the night at ‘Harry’s house’ was not something he wanted to deal with. He got up from the small dining table to wash his plate in the sink before going to shower. He kept it brief as it was getting late on a school night. He thought about how he hadn’t done his homework either and facepalmed, he wasn’t going to stay up to complete it.

After a few minutes, he emerged from the shower with a towel around his body. “Umm.. I’m borrowing your clothes.” Peter said as he started to go through Wade’s dresser without asking.

“Who gave you per-” Wade stopped as his inner voices began to speak with him.

 

~~Let him do it.~~

Think about how cute he’d look in our baggy clothes. 

 

Wade looked up watching the cute boy rummage around looking for something to sleep in, finding a pair of boxers that would seemingly fit and a baggy black shirt. “You know you can just sleep naked if you want,” he said pointing down to how he was only wearing boxers and socks.

“I’m just more comfortable like this,” Peter responded his complexion still flushed from the hot shower. He crawled into the bed sitting straight up awkwardly.

“What?” Wade asked with a raised brow. His arms laid behind his head as he looked confused why Peter was acting so strangely.

“Well umm.. The only other people I’ve ever slept with are Harry and Mary-Jane and they’re basically my siblings… Isn’t it like… naughty or something..?” Peter looked flustered from the thought of sleeping with someone he had actual feelings for.

“It’s a little late for that don’t you think?”

“Shut the hell up.”

“Just come here already you big baby,” Wade laughed as he tugged on Peter’s collar making him fall onto his chest. The flustered boy placed his warm palms against Wade’s chest trying to be perfectly still against him. “Relax, I remember when we were younger you used to want to sleep in my room all the time crying about their being ‘scary monsters’ in your room.” He teased as he ran his hand through the wet brown curls.

“Shut up! That was a long time ago! I’m a grown man now… I’m not scared of monsters anymore...” he grumbled with a pout.

“Are you suuuuure?” Wade continued to laugh as he pinched Peter’s cheek. “I’ll always protect you no matter who I’d have to cut down, shoot, maim, beat up, murder. Nothing and I mean nothing is more important than you. You are my life,” he meant every word he said. Nothing in this world was more important than the brunet under his arm right now.

Peter blushed furiously hanging on to every word that was said. “Hopefully it doesn’t come to that…” he mumbled under his breath. As nice as it sounded Peter would rather not have people murdered in his name. Before he pulled the covers up he looked up seeing Wade still wearing his mask. “Are you gonna sleep… in the mask… that’s weird you know.”

“The mask doesn’t come off. I told you this before.” Wade closed his eyes getting comfortable and ready to doze off.

“But why?”

“It can’t.”

“It can’t or you can’t?”

“Both,” Wade answered quickly before patting Peter’s head. “No more questions. Only sleep. Unless you didn’t want to wake up for school tomorrow.” He recalled how important education was to Peter in his adolescence and figured that aspect of him hadn’t changed over the years. “Actually I’ll just headbutt you to sleep if you don’t take your ass to bed.”

“Alright alright. Geez, goodnight, I sleep.” Peter smiled happily knowing Wade cared about him getting to school and being scholarly. He closed his eyes soon drifting right off to sleep the moment he allowed himself to relax.

 _Jesus fucking christ it’s about time he fell to fucking sleep goddamn. Asking all these questions._ Wade shook his head as he looked down to the sleeping boy on his chest with a smile. _He really hasn’t changed a bit._

The next morning, with no alarm going off to startle Peter, he got up feeling more refreshed than usual. He looked out the window to the bright sky outside. _That’s the best I slept in days._ He yawned and stretched without waking up Wade. He jumped up, clinging to the wall so he wouldn’t bother his dead asleep lover and crawled into the living room to find his phone. Locating it on the counter in the kitchen, Peter dropped down to the floor landing on the balls of his feet then headed straight for it. He opened it up checking the time and his messages. Fifteen missed calls, twenty unopened messages, and two voicemails all from his friends. He looked at the time and immediately started yelling. “I’m late for school!! HOW DID I OVERSLEEP DAMNIT SHIT!” He smacked himself on the forehead as he ran into Wade’s room throwing clothes everywhere until he found something that was around his size. He swiftly pulled on the dark red hoodie and black sweatpants, both of which the arms and legs were still too large for him, and ran to the bathroom. He looked at the bruise on his neck and groaned before swishing some mouthwash around to speed things up. When he was finished he ran to lace up his sneakers, grab his backpack, and jump out the window. Web swinging was much faster than catching the train. What would’ve taken most likely thirty minutes of waiting and riding the subway back to midtown during morning commotion was cut down to ten minutes of soaring above the traffic to the back of the school. He glanced around making sure no one saw him before entering the school. _Since it’s already been about two hours we must be heading into third period…_ He walked around anxiously even though he did nothing wrong.

“Peter!” A voice called out to him from down the hall followed by the rapid patter of running feet. As he turned around to see who it came from he was tackled by a concerned redhead. Had he not been as strong as he was she would’ve toppled him over. “Where the fuck have you been? And these aren’t your clothes they smell like musk and…” She leaned in sniffing the hoodie as Peter brought it up to cover his neck. “Liquor? Tiger you better spill it.”

“Doesn’t ring any bells to me… Hey aren’t we getting late for literature maybe we should get going.” Peter laughed nervously as he turned to head to class. Harry stopped him by grabbing him by the hood and pulling him back.

“As much as I enjoy listening to that old bird complain about how Shakespeare was a shit playwright I’d much rather hear about why you had me lie to both our parents last night, which by the way, was really hard to do. Your dad asks a lot of fucking questions,” Harry said as he rubbed his temple.

“Wait… Is that a hickey?” Gwen gasped seeing the red mark on his neck. “It is! Ooooohhhh you were being scandalous,” she snickered but internally she was a bit hurt.

“Okay fine! MOM. DAD. I was with someone last night…. But not just someone… I found Wade,” Peter smiled excited to talk about it with his closest companions. “To be more accurate he found me but, well, it’s complicated.”

“No way… You actually.. So does this mean-” Mary-Jane wanted to burst with joy but kept herself contained.

“Yep but it has to stay a secret. My dad doesn’t want me hanging around with him because he thinks he’s dangerous,” Peter put a finger to his lips as he smiled. “I don’t think I could stay away from him if I tried. I love him too much… with my whole heart.”

“We’re ditching class. I want all the details about last night.” Mary-Jane smiled wrapping both Peter and Harry around her arms as the trio of them smiled happily. The only person who wasn’t excited was Gwen, who stayed back away from them with her head down.

“A-Actually guys.. I umm have an exam to take during my study hall.. So I’ll catch up later,” Gwen mumbled looking not like herself. It was as if a ghost passed right through her and sapped the joy from her soul. “Bye.” She marched off down the hall disappearing into another corridor leaving the happy trio very confused.

“What’s her deal?” Peter tilted his head wondering why she would just ditch them like that completely unaware of the obvious answer. Both Harry and Mary-Jane knew but MJ did tell her that his heart was already set on another. Harry grew angry watching her walk away and wanted to follow after her.

“I’ll go check on her,” Harry said briefly before running after her.

“Just us now,” Peter looked down seeing how his two of his three best friends abandoned him.

“As it always is,” Mary-Jane said as she took his hand into hers. The two of them were near inseparable, always having each other’s backs, always at each other’s side, like two halves of a whole coin.

The squad turned duo walked to the roof, deciding to ditch next period after all, and sat on the ledge with their legs dangling off. They talked for the whole period about last night and meeting Wade. Peter had to make up a story for most of it given that he was only saying a modified version. As much as he trusted MJ he didn’t believe she should know about his double life yet. It could easily endanger her life if she knew he was the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. As Peter spoke about Wade as if it were the first time he met him, mentioning little things about the way he spoke or moved, the way he touched, Mary-Jane took notice of how genuinely happy he was. There was a light in his eye she hadn’t seen in him in a long time. She smiled as she listened attentively to every word he said enjoying his enthusiasm about his boyfriend. Her head instinctively leaned against him as the wind blew past them on this sunny day.

“I can’t wait to meet him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Go check out my sister's story So This Is Love?  
> She co-edits my story as well as writes her own and it's honestly awesome. So if you like this one then you'll like hers too! Thanks :)


	14. We'll Do It For Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaaaaaa sorry these took so long guys. I had stuff going on plus they ended up being so long I had to split it into many parts. Whoops lol

_Riiiiing Ring Ring Riiiiiing! Riiiiing- Beep beep._

The ringing phone was shut off as the sleeping body rolled back over to drift off again.

_Riiiiing Ring Ring- Click!_

“If you ever hang up on me again I will send people to find you,” the angry voice on the other line threatened.

“Send them and I’ll send them back. Bit. By. Bit.” Deadpool laughed but he was telling nothing but the truth.

The voice on the other side sighed clearly annoyed with having to work with the merc. “Have you made any progress on the target? I expect results soon.”

 _Shit. We completely forgot about that._ Deadpool bit his lip agitated with himself for forgetting something this important. Now that his memories of Peter had returned to him things have become more complicated.

What do we do?

~~We lie. Then we come up with some shit later.~~

“Yeah I uh, I’m close to catching the kid. I’ll have him for you soon.” Deadpool rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the whirlwind that blew through his room.

“You had better keep to your word Deadpool or I’ll have to find a more reliable contract with someone else.” The phone hung up promptly after so Deadpool tossed his phone to the side. He looked around the room seeing the mess of clothes Peter left behind when he went to school. The little brunet even left his costume on the floor in the corner.

~~He must have been in a hurry.~~

Do you think he was late to school?

_Well the way he passed out last night after he nutted says yes._

Should we take him on a date today?

~~What does he even like to eat?~~

_Not today. We have other things to do today remember? Our client expects a body and we can’t afford not to be paid. Any ideas?_

We could always fake a body. That old rich dude doesn’t know who’s under the mask. 

~~You’re right! All we need to do is kill someone who looks like him and put him in a similar suit.~~

He’ll never know the difference.

_Yeah that’s pretty fucking smart and all but umm one problem._

~~What?~~

What?

_When Peter takes his sweet ass swinging around town again it’ll be super obvious that we didn’t kill him._

~~God fucking damnit. If he comes for Peter we’ll just shove a horse cock up his ass and send him on his way.~~

Look let’s just do it then when we get the money we’ll worry about the rest later.

_Fine but don’t come bitching to me when it doesn’t work._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know what I just realized MJ?” Peter said as he kicked his feet while they dangled off the edge of the building.

“What?” The chipper redhead looked up at him curiously.

“I have no way of actually contacting him when we get out of school,” he smiled.

“You idiot,” Mary-Jane giggled nudging him hard. “How are you supposed to see him again?”

“I know where he lives duh. Besides… He has a strange way of knowing just where to find me.” Between being the world famous superhero and Wade’s mercenary skills, finding Peter at any given time wasn’t as difficult as it sounded. _I should surprise him after school._ He had a bright smile across his face just thinking about Wade’s reaction. The thought was fleeting though deciding it best to return home to his family whom he hasn’t spent much time with lately.

“Come on we already missed one class, some snitch will probably come look for us if we miss another.” Mary-Jane swung her legs back around before jumping off the ledge. Peter followed after her heading for the rooftop door back into the school. They only had a few more classes to go before the end of the school day. He dreaded staying in class now that he was a senior but graduation would come soon enough.

The day wasn’t unlike every other school day aside from Gwen and Harry’s unusual behavior. Gwen practically ignored Peter for the rest of the day pushing it off as being too busy or finding some way to run off whenever he would try to speak with her. Harry was in such a sour mood that he went home early, calling a ride to pick him up after lunch to take him home. It was very unlike either of them to act in this manner but Peter respected their space understanding that everyone has their own things to deal with. When it came time for the students to be dismissed he only said goodbye to Mary-Jane, not breaking their tradition of saying something before they part ways.

He rode the bus home for the first time in a while, he would usually catch a ride with Harry as they lived not too far from one another. His mind was completely focused on Wade, what he smelt like, how his skin felt, the way he talked, the way he tasted, the difference in his personality. He noticed the older male was much more unstable than when they separated remembering how he would sometimes address himself as ‘we’ or ‘us’ instead of ‘I’ and ‘me’. It was rather odd but it was a quirk Peter found cute about Wade. The only thing that actually drew the most concern was his stern refusal to remove his mask. The most he’s seen was the sunken scars dug into his chin. _Whatever he’s been through… Whatever he’s seen… It was enough to make him never want to show his face again._ Peter brought his hand up, touching the skin on his own cheek as he thought about what could be under that mask that was so horrifying. 

“Parker! Get off the bus!”

The gruff voice made Peter jolt up with his backpack from his seat. “Sorry sir!” He marched off the bus with a swiftness standing in front of the glass doors of Stark Tower. The place started to feel foreign to him with all the time he spent away from it. He took a step forward pausing as the doors slid open as they were programmed.

“Little Stark, it’s good to see you in better health. Word was that you had gotten hurt but you look perfectly fine.” A young blonde receptionist that had a strange infatuation with Peter called his attention.

“Now that I think about it I do feel much better than a few days ago,” he pat his chest feeling strong compared to the battered ribs and swollen arms he had prior. This enhanced healing has really come in clutch. _Now if it could hurry up and heal my asscheek so I can sit without wanting to scream that’d be swell._

“Since you’re in such good health we should really hang out sometime,” the blonde vixen smiled as she leaned down on her open palm, her blouse closed just enough to pass uniform regulations.

“I would Miss. Carlisle but I’m almost always busy,” Peter didn’t want to "hang out" with a grown woman he barely knew outside of working for his father. He also didn’t want to sound rude, so kindly declined with an excuse. “Like right now for example. I have to finish a project, clean my room, the list really goes on. I’ll see you around though!” He gave a friendly wave before making a b-line for the elevator. He hated garnering the attention of others, especially in public. Being the 'prodigal son' of the Stark family, a boy genius, and an undercover hero meant attention was always thrown his direction. It was really a miracle that the brunet got past the initial fear of running around as Spider-Man.

“Ah young master Peter, shall I inform your father of your arrival?” The robotic voice in the elevator queried as it took him up to the penthouse.

“No no. I’d like to surprise him Jarvis.” Peter answered looking down at his clothes. What he really wanted to do was change so neither of his parents would overreact.

_Ding!_

The elevator door slid open revealing the clean apartment filled with deep orange from the setting sun. A few lights were on meaning someone else was home so Peter tiptoed down the hall to his room. Steve didn’t like when Peter crawled on the walls with his shoes on, saying it would stain the white, so he refrained. The door was in sight just about to reach the final stretch but a deep voice called out from the kitchen. “Peter? I’m so glad you’re home.” The teen froze in his tracks turning slowly around to face his father.

“Heyyyyy pops what’s up? How was your day?” He tried to awkwardly pull the hoodie up without it being too noticeable.

“It was wonderful, Clint brought Cooper and Lila over today while Laura and Nat went out. They’re growing so much, Cooper can almost walk and Lila is babbling more.” Steve gushed over the babies as if they were his own. Peter’s only ever seen them once when they were a few months old but now Cooper was about three and Lila was only one.

“I wish I got to see them. Cooper used to always tug on my hair.”

“How was your day my sweet sweet son who would never lie to his father,” Steve smiled showing all whites as he drew closer.

“My day? Oh well, you know… It was good. Nothing too eventful except for people still doing those dumb "promposals" everywhere. They’re getting really creative with it now.” It was obvious that he was nervous, all the signs were there despite how hard he tried to hide it.

“Really now? So tell me, what’s that? You uh… got hit with a golf ball?” Steve tilted Peter’s head to the side so he could properly see his bruised neck. He was no fool, he knew what a hickey was, but he also found this to be the perfect moment to mess with his son. The blonde tapped the bruise lightly with his finger causing Peter to wince from the rawness.

“Okay I can explain,” he threw his hands up defensively looking at the photos on the wall. “These girls at school had a dare and you know me, good sport Peter, I let them so.. She gave me a hickey…”

“And the clothes? These look a little too big to belong to you and I’ve never seen Harry in anything other than business casual.”

“They’re his old clothes. I forgot to pack something to wear for school and he let me borrow them for today.”

Steve looked Peter up and down with his arms crossed against his burly chest. He smiled, “alright if you say so Petey. We’re having pizza tonight by the way.” He left heading for the living room to watch cop shows on the flat screen.

Peter bolted to his room, silently closing the door behind him as he leaned up against it releasing a deep sigh of relief. “I need to be more careful.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~That one?~~

_No._

What about him?

_Maybe…_

~~JUST FUCKING PICK ONE ALREADY!~~

We’ve been doing this all day. We’re hungry.

_I know! But he has to look like baby boy otherwise it’s a waste of time. Wait-_

Deadpool looked down to the street spotting a brunet boy who fit similar specifications to Peter. He looked young enough making him the perfect target. _That one._

Oh yes.

~~He’s perfect.~~

Deadpool swooped down from the rooftop to the ground below. “Hey I need your help with something,” He called out to the stranger from behind him.

“What’s up-” As soon as the man turned on his heels he was met with a knife in his stomach. Blood gushed from the wound but Deadpool held it firmly into the flesh. The man slowly moving to wrap his hands around the merc's wrist.

“I need for you to die. Don’t scream. Don’t run. Just die.” The malicious expression hidden by his red mask would have surely made the innocent man run for the hills. His tone even changed from its usual jolly mannerism to something deep and full of hate, as if the man was responsible for the deathwish on his baby boy's head. Hearing this only made the man want to run and call for help but the knife was retracted only to stab into him again, and again, and again until his lungs filled with blood, throat burning as he struggled to breathe. “You couldn’t be a good little boy, could you? We told you not to resist this and now you have to suffer.” He laughed as the man coughed up blood and fell lifeless to the ground. The pooled blood spread slowly underneath the corpse but Deadpool was never one to linger at a scene. He lifted the body over his shoulder and headed off toward his apartment silently praising the decision to change the costume to red.

Getting there unseen wasn’t the problem, it was figuring out what he was going to do with the body. The still warm corpse laid in the center of the room sprawled out for Deadpool to examine. “What the fuck am I supposed to do now?”

We really didn’t think this through.

~~Nope not at all.~~

“Well if we don’t think of something, Peter is going to die.” He shook his head kicking the body gently.

~~Didn’t Peter leave his suit here?~~

We couldn’t-

~~We have to.~~

"He would never forgive us for losing it."

~~He’d never forgive us if he was dead.~~

You do have a point. He could always make a new one, he’s really smart.

"Fine… We’ll just come up with some lie when he asks about it." Deadpool groaned as he looked frantically through the apartment in search of the costume. When Peter tore through the bedroom he managed to get clothes everywhere, why he didn’t just grab the first thing he saw nobody knew. He began to pick up clothes, roughly tucking them away in the dresser, to aid the search. After a long period of exasperated groans, semi-cleaning the room, and flopping on the ground wanting to give up, he found it stuffed in the corner by the window. “I swear if Peter does this dumb shit again I’ll beat him,” he groaned picking up the dirty suit.

We should just empty out a drawer for him.

~~Then when he comes over he can put his clothes there and leave ours alone.~~

“We’re a bunch of geniuses. We should win an award, what’s that award they give smart nerds for doing literally nothing and taking the credit of others?”

The Nobel Peace Prize.

~~The Grammy’s.~~

“Yeah, one of those.” Deadpool laughed in the empty room alone with his thoughts before returning to the living room. “God he stained the fucking flooring. Does he know how hard it is to get blood out of things??” He shook his head seeing more blood pool from the body onto the hardwood floor.

We did kill the guy.

~~In the name of Peter, it’s fine. Wrap him up already so we can go get our money honey.~~

Deadpool nodded in agreement as he began to strip down the body. He was much paler than he originally looked and his ribs looked more deformed from being stabbed four times. There wasn’t much thought on the matter other than how difficult it was to stuff him into the costume. He was a bit taller than Peter was so his body didn’t fit exactly as it should have. “Whatever.” Deadpool shrugged before he lifted the body over his shoulder again ready for the trade-off. He took out his phone dialing the number that was last called on it.

“Yes?” The voice answered clearly in an unpleasant mood.

“I’m coming now. I have what you asked for,” Deadpool spoke as he exited his apartment heading towards the laboratory from before.

“Perfect. I’ll meet you there in ten minutes,” his tone changed from stressed to incredibly pleased with the news.

“Don’t forget the money.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” The phone hung up shortly after leaving Deadpool with his own thoughts.

~~If he double crosses us do we get to kill him?~~

We’re technically double-crossing him so does it even matter?

“When it comes to money, I don’t play around. We’ll kill his loved ones, his status, everything he holds dear, then we’ll kill him.” The mercenary smirked as he exited the building into the cool night air. There was no way he could get a ride when he was walking around with a corpse on his shoulders so he took to walking. The body hadn’t started to get that distinct ‘dead’ smell to it so as long as anyone who witnessed minded their business they would just assume the man was asleep.

As he continued on down the streets to the warehouse laboratory he noticed a rather expensive looking car parked right outside of it. “Boys we’ve hit the motherlode here,” he internally paraded knowing he was going to get paid a larger amount of money than he originally intended. He entered the dark warehouse toting the boy in his arms proudly as he was greeted by his mysterious employer.

“Ah Deadpool, this is him in your arms I take it? Did anyone see you?” The man dressed in his own expensive suit asked.

“I don’t think so? I didn’t really care to be honest. Where’s the money?” Deadpool stood still looking the man up and down, he seemed somewhat familiar but he couldn’t place his face.

“Good, place the body on this table for us to look at,” he instructed, pointing to a table where the short man with robotic tentacles awaited.

Deadpool followed the instructions and dropped the body on the table causing a loud metallic clang. “Where’s the money?”

“Just look at him ripe for the- is he dead?” The man angrily marched over feeling for a pulse against the boy’s wrist. “He’s dead??”

“Yeah yeah, not my concern. Where’s my fucking money?” He grew impatient waiting for what was rightfully his.

“I told you to bring him to me alive you insufferable fool! How are we supposed to make clones of his DNA if he’s dead??” The man yelled.

“Well boss we could still-” The impish man tried to reason with his boss only to be scolded as well.

“Shut up! I’ve had it with the both of you! Always screwing things up for people like me! I-” The man was cut short as his throat was greeted by a sharp blade.

“If you raise your voice to me again, it’ll be the last time you ever use it. Or did you want me to cut that tongue of yours out from your mouth?” Deadpool brought the blade up to the man’s pursed lips as he spoke. He was tired of listening to old rich men talk any way they wanted to him. From when he was a slave to Weapon X to when he worked at a crooked casino when he lived with Cable. He was tired of all of it. “I’m going to ask you this one. Last. Time. Where is my fucking money?” The man sheepishly pointed to the briefcases near the computer where Deadpool snapped his attention. He let him go so he could rush over to the briefcases, opening them up to see if all the money was there.

Nothing but green lined the container as hundreds of dollars were packed neatly away. It was a beautiful sight in his eyes. Deadpool lifted up one of the bands pulling it to his nose to take in the scent. “Ohhhhh yesss. That’s the real fucking deal right there. I almost nutted in my pants. Twice!” He returned the money to its casing before closing it up and grabbing both briefcases. “I’ll be on my way now. Don’t contact me again thanks byeeeee~” He said in a sing-songy voice as he skipped to the doorway. “I mean it. Never contact me again. I will kill the both of you. Actually, I'll need you to quadruple the amount for my silence and protection. Forward the money to my account tomorrow.” His tone was serious and struck fear into both of them. He didn’t care how their experiment went, he didn’t care if that wasn’t what they needed, the only thing that mattered was the cold hard cash he was about to blow on his boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter laid on his bed after eating the cheesy dinner with his fathers doing his physics homework in the light of his desk lamp. It wasn’t particularly hard but it wasn’t fun either. His nose was deep in the books scattered around his bed as he tried to quickly finish his homework while still laying in Wade’s hoodie and boxers. The smell of musk and Irish Spring filled his nose every time he looked down. It was hard to focus with something like that waving around in his face. He took a deep breath of the scent in and soon enough he was thinking about the day before. The way Wade reacted when he first opened his eyes. The way he smelt when they slept together. The way his lips felt when they shared their first kiss. _No no no! I’ll never finish my homework at this rate._ Peter slammed his head down into the book he was reading frustrated that he could get distracted this easily. He lifted his head up from the book groaning as he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Wade had a way of sending him into turmoil like no other. Feeling his cock grow and bulge from his boxers Peter looked down with flushed cheeks. _Fuck… Maybe a little break won’t hurt…_ He bit his lip as he slid his boxers down, his now pulsating cock springing up from their shelter. He licked his right hand to moisten it before wrapping it around the tip. It was already sensitive from his touch making him gasp in desperation. _Damnit how am I already- just from the thought of-_ He couldn’t help but let out an inaudible moan of pleasure as precum oozed down his hand. His hand brought the collar of the hoodie up over his nose so he could inhale Wade’s scent as the other started to jerk slowly down his length. It started in slow steady motions circling the tip then heading down the shaft but picked up the pace into a full thrusting as flashes of Wade possessed his mind. Peter moaned softly, careful not to alert his parents, as his eyes closed imagining Wade was there with him. He imagined Wade running his hands down his sides, gripping him tightly. He felt ashamed that he couldn’t control his lust over this man but it couldn’t be helped with his deep infatuation. The way Wade growled, the way he looked at him with a hungry lust in his eye, the way he bit into Peter's flesh. “Mmmmm ahhhhh~” _"You're doing amazing."_ "Ahhhh~ Wade~" Peter's head rested against his homework as his hand squeeze tightly around his length. _"Such a good boy."_ His soft moans echoed in the quiet room as he reached for the box of tissues he kept on his nightstand. He plucked out a tissue swiftly before he ejaculated to catch all of the thick cum that spurt from his cock. So much of it came out that the tissue was soaked full with the substance.

Peter laid back on his pillow huffing deeply from exhausting his energy. “I can’t stand myself either…” He covered his eyes with one arm as he drifted to sleep.


	15. Homecoming - Part I

It had been a solid week now since Wade had entered Peter’s life. The two were near inseparable aside from school and their double life. Whenever Peter went out it would feel like an eternity for him to return and vice versa. Wade had yet to inform Peter of his large sum of money hiding under the floorboards of the apartment. He was waiting for the right time to take him on a date and treat him like a proper boyfriend rather than them staying home with Peter’s marvelous home cooking.

“Baby boy why can’t I spend Easter with you?” The whiney merc questioned his lover as the boy packed his books.

“I already told you, my parents can’t know I’m hanging out with you yet. They wouldn’t understand and… I don’t want my pops to worry.” Peter said placing the last remaining textbook in his backpack.

“What do you mean by _hanging_ out? That’s not what this is.”

“You know what I mean dummy. That’s not the point.”

“But I can be good!”

“I know,” the brunet climbed back up on the bed hovering over Wade. He smiled looking down at that scarred face he grew far too accustomed to before planting a tender kiss on the other’s lips. “They know you only by your reputation, not the way I know you. Knowing my fathers, pops will go into cardiac arrest and dad will have me on punishment until I’m sixty.”

“I have no idea what that means but it sounds so cute when you say it,” Wade smiled even though he didn’t quite understand anything outside of parents don’t like him.

“I can’t with you,” Peter chuckled shaking his head as he stepped down. “I gotta go now though, we’re going to dye Easter eggs!” He had a bright smile as he turned to exit the mediocre apartment but stopped when Wade called out to him again.

“Peter..! I ahh… Okay I fucking suck at this whole ‘lovey-dovey’ shit alright but I feel you deserve better than the monster which is me. So, I want to take you on a proper date like normal couples. I want to surprise you and treat you right… that’s why on Monday we’re going to have a special night, something you’ll remember forever. Oh yeah, dress real fancy for me baby boy ‘cause I’m not going to half-ass this.” Wade had a look of determination in him as if he just accepted a high-level quest and was about to embark on a high-stakes journey. Peter was pleasantly surprised by this decision to have a real date. So far it had just been the little brunet cooking for the two of them and watching really corny comedies or horrors all night. He’s never been on an actual date before so he was more than appreciative Wade even wanted to do such a thing.

“Okay. Knowing you it’ll probably be the most extra thing you can think of,” he chuckled as he walked to the door. “I’ll call you tomorrow night before I go to bed. See you later.”

“Always.”

Peter departed for his train ride home. He debated putting on his suit and just swinging home like he usually did but something about riding the train and using taxis like everyday people had its appeal to him. Sometimes he wished he could go through the regular mundane motions of the common folk but he also wouldn’t trade the life he lived for the world. He was beyond grateful for being adopted into the Stark Empire rather than rotting away in that orphanage and blessed with such great friends in Mary-Jane and Harry. Things had their ups and downs but he was living his best life. He smiled thinking back to times in his youth when he’d go to the park with Harry and pretend to be space rangers or when he and MJ said they were going to run away together to join a Russian circus. The three of them always had an outlandish imagination but it complimented each other like three peas in a pod. They stuck together through the good times and bad but lately, things have been different. It was as if there was some kind of rift in the group. They all could sense it as they started to avoid the other. Things weren’t the same since Gwen joined. It was like everything was always a competition for attention, for who was better, even the small things lead to arguments or someone storming off. Peter and Mary-Jane stayed the same, getting even closer, while the other two had almost entirely blocked themselves off. Gwen hadn’t spoken to them in some time while Harry appeared off although he tried to brush it off as stress. He was different somehow, more unsteady, and both MJ and Peter sensed it was more than he led on. The mere mention of his father or even their future was enough to set him off lately. It wasn’t like him, the always positive 'make every situation into a victory' guy, to be angry and brooding like the guy that’s taken his place this past week. Peter's known the guy since they were in elementary school and not once did he let something get to him like this. He wanted to help but every time he attempted it only seemed to make things worse. 

_Choooooo-Vrooooom!_

The whizzing train snapped Peter from his thoughts as it rolled to a complete halt. The doors opened up to the vacant dimly lit cabin for him to board. It wasn’t often the train was empty but he figured it was because everyone was already spending time with family. He took a seat near the door and put in some earbuds to pass the time with music from his phone. He looked out the window watching the subway terminals flash by as the fluorescent lights would briefly flood the cabin with yellow light. His mind trailed to abstract thoughts with familiar songs filling his ears.

Before he realized, the train had stopped reaching its destination in the main city. Peter exited the cabin heading straight home to enjoy the holiday with his parents. These past few weeks he’d been spending less and less time with his family from school to his hero work to rekindling lost love with Wade. That’s why he found it more than important to make it up to them by spending undivided time with his fathers.

“Good afternoon Mr. Stark,” the same quirky receptionist greeted Peter as she did every day, with a bright smile and lots of cleavage.

“Good afternoon…” he rolled his eyes agitated that this woman tried day in and day out to get a chance with him.

“Stop flirting with my nephew and get back to work or you’ll find jeopardizing your position isn’t the worst thing in this world.” A stern ginger came from the back room with a handful of paperwork as she usually was seen. “Come on Petey, follow me to my office will you?”

Peter’s expression lit up seeing one of his favorite relatives scold someone. She was always so strong-willed and never took any shit from anyone just like his best friend. “Of course Aunt Pepper.” The happy brunet bobbed along after her to her private office. He had been here many times in his youth when he was allowed to freely roam about the office. Peter was always found in the lab working on some inventive project to impress his parents or sitting with Pepper learning how she runs a company. Tony may have been the brains behind the technology but the one managing the finances and closing deals was Miss Potts. She kept the company afloat and kept Tony from being consumed by his ego. Peter looked up to her much like his other relatives but the ginger always held a special place in his heart along with his parents.

“I got this for your parents, a little Easter gift since the office will be closed tomorrow and I’m currently on my way home. Take it up to them for me?” She pulled out a bottle wrapped up in gold foil with a large pink bow at the top.

“Anything for you. I’m sure dad will love it.” Peter said taking the bottle into his hands.

“Oh trust me I know. Tony can’t resist a good red wine. With his alcoholic ass…” Pepper mumbled under her breath. She’d known Tony since they were in high school so she’s seen each and every one of his little "phases".

“Huh? What was that?”

“Nothing nothing~ Run along now I’m sure they’re waiting for you. Happy Easter Petey,” the woman said with a gentle smile as she kissed the boy’s forehead before taking her leave.

Peter took the elevator up after meeting with Pepper embarrassed that she got a pink mark on his forehead from her lipstick. She always loved giving him kisses and embarrassing him with little marks on his face. When he was younger the staff used to tease him a bit until he learned he could tease them back about how much she loved him and not them.

“I’m home!” The little brunet called out into the spacious apartment hearing the patter of feet soon after. Steve came running out lifting Peter up into a tight hug.

“Petey! I’m going to end up forgetting your face with how little you’re home now! My sweet baby boy, I’m glad your home safe.” He rubbed their cheeks together before putting him down.

“P-Papa I’m not a little kid anymore you know…” Peter said blushing bright red as he rubbed his face.

“The eggs are almost done cooling off so we can dye them soon!” Tony called out from the kitchen.

“Yay! Dad made the eggs already! I’m going to dye all mine rainbow colors!” Peter said dropping his backpack at the door and running into the kitchen with the bottle.

“And he says he isn’t a kid anymore,” Steve chuckled watching his teenage son run off like a kid in a candy store as he picked the bag up off the floor. No matter how grown the boy got he always got excited about the holidays.

“Oh yeah! Dad, Pepper wanted to give this to you for Easter. She said it was a present for you and papa,” Peter said setting the bottle down on the counter.

“That so? I wonder what it could be hmmm…” Tony jested knowing it was probably a bottle of some fancy wine. “Ready to dye some eggs kiddo? I got all the dyes laid out in the cups and I didn’t overboil the eggs this time either!” Every year that Tony decided he wanted to prepare the eggs for Peter he always ended up overboiling half of them and leaving the cracked mess for Steve to fix.

“Mhm! I thought for sure I’d have to make the eggs myself since you suck at cooking dad- I-I mean you’re an amazing chef I love you,” Peter said quickly covering up everything he said before. He picked up an egg from the bowl and dipped it into the red dye then the green.

“Hey! I’m a great cook!” Tony protested.

“Baby, I love you so soo soooo much you know that,” Steve said tipping his lover’s chin up to meet his eyes. “But you can’t cook for your life. You burned water. How do you burn water? That’s almost impossible.” He smirked giving him kisses afterward before Tony could further protest.

“Forget all of you! I’ll take cooking classes then I’ll be the best in that too,” he joked knowing he was never taking a class for something like that.

The trio started dying eggs changing their colors from the ivory white to a rainbow array. Once it was done they set the eggs out to dry the paint. They spent hours laughing about nothing just enjoying the family time as they prepared dinner. It was prepared together, Peter teaching Tony how to cut vegetables and Steve cooking the meat and noodles.

“Dad you cut them too big you want me to choke??” Peter said as he burst out laughing at how large his father cut the carrot slices.

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger damn it! And I’d like to see you do better!” Tony yelled frustrated that things weren’t coming out the way he wanted.

“I already did. I chopped all the green onions and peppers. I only asked for you to do that,” Peter said pointing to his finely diced vegetables. Gloating about his inherited cooking skills from Steve was one of his favorite ways to tease his dad.

Tony let out a defeated sigh as Peter took the knife to finish chopping the carrots. “Maybe I am shit at cooking. That’s why I have you two to cook for me.”

“Mhm,” Steve nodded stirring the pot. “Put all the stuff in so we can eat.” He instructed Peter to place all the vegetables in. It wasn’t a complete pasta with just meat and noodles. Tomorrow they’d have a grander meal than just pasta but he didn’t want to make two big meals in a row. As they let the pot simmer for a bit the family went to set the table placing down silverware and large bowls. It only took about ten minutes before the food smelled good and ready. Peter rushed to his seat at the table excited for a good meal that he didn’t entirely cook by himself. Steve served everyone as Tony popped open the bottle of wine.

“Mmmm Domaine Loubejac, Pepper has good taste,” Tony said as he poured a glass for himself and his husband.

“Can I have some dad?” Peter questioned staring at the red fluid in the glass.

“What did your father say?” Tony asked in return.

“Absolutely not,” Steve answered.

“But- Please, I never tried it before.” Peter pleaded.

“Come on Steve let the kid try some.”

“Pleaaase Papa,” Peter gave big puppy eyes that were damn near irresistible.

“Yeah "papa" please~” Tony teased giving Steve the same look as Peter.

Steve groaned giving up on keeping his son pure. The boy was in his senior year and was quickly becoming a man. He couldn’t shelter him forever. “Just one cup, that’s it.”

Tony and Peter rejoiced seeing Steve give in as the little brunet was poured his own glass. “Now don’t blame me if you don’t like it.”

Peter took the glass into his hands inspecting the red fluid he saw frequent romance movies. Red wine the drink of passion and love. He put the cup to his lips taking in the drink and pausing after to decide whether he liked it or not. His parents eagerly watched awaiting his reaction to the drink, curious how their son would take it. “It’s not bad. Grape juice with a twist. I don’t see how dad drinks this all the time but I’ve definitely had a lot worse.”

Tony and Steve burst into laughter shaking their heads. He was definitely their son with a response like that. “That’s my boy, take it like a man!” Tony said patting Peter’s back with a hardy slap. The family laughed and laughed as they enjoyed good times of being together in this moment. For so long it’s felt like they haven’t had time for each other, everyone off doing their own things. It was times like these that they cherished the most when they weren’t all separated.

“Alright alright finish dinner and do the dishes before bed kiddo. I think I’ll turn in early tonight since we have lots planned for tomorrow.” Steve said taking his empty plate and placing it in the sink. He shot Tony a look before disappearing around the corner.

“Yeah Pete, don’t stay up too late. Eat your greens and all that junk, scrub the ceiling and whatnot.” Tony said quickly getting up and throwing his dishes in the sink to chase after his husband. Peter was older now so he knew exactly what was going on and why his father was acting so erratic. He started to miss his own lover as he looked down at the glass. _I wonder if Wade misses me…_ Peter sighed taking another sip of the wine before finishing off his dinner. He washed the dishes as he was asked and even made sure to put the leftovers in the fridge so they wouldn’t spoil. As he walked past his parents’ room he heard the soft muffled moans through the doors knowing they’d be going at it for a while. He’d gotten used to it from the time he caught them in his adolescence, cringing as he remembered the distant memory. Now was the perfect time to slip out to do some hero work.

Peter swiftly slipped into his suit and jumped out from his window into the open night sky. He began swinging around feeling the warm breeze caress his body. It wasn’t a very eventful night, he guessed even some villains had families they wanted to spend the holidays with. There were those on the other hand, who took this as the best time to destroy the peace. His senses went off as he heard a muffled scream from an alleyway. Typical, gang up on the poor defenseless woman. _When will these fools learn? When will they learn that their actions have consequences?_ Peter shook his head as he swooped down kicking one thug in the back of their head, completely blowing him away into the brick wall.

“I’ll give you guys one chance, back off now or I won’t go easy on you.” His eyes narrowed counting how many assailants were there in his head. _Seven, easy enough._ He thought as the men only laughed saying they had him outnumbered. “Well.. I did warn you.” Peter lunged forward popping one in the nose with his fist sending the man crashing into the trashcans behind him and kicking another in his chest sending him flying backward into the road. The woman yelled backing up against the wall as the startling scene unfolded before her. Peter didn’t waste any time soundly beating the group, he was a more aggressive Spider-Man than he noticed. He broke some noses here, bruised some ribs there. Spending all that time with Wade has started to rub off on him.

“T-Thank you Spider-Man..” The woman mumbled as a light blush spread across her face. “You really.. Saved me…” She threw herself onto him pulling the hero into a hug without his permission. Peter was never good with this kind of thing even when he was hiding behind the persona of his mask.

“Noooo problem ma’am. It’s ahh.. Kinda my thing, you know friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Make sure you get home safe to your family. I’m sure they miss you… Happy Holidays.” He smiled through the mask before jumping and swinging away. It warmed his heart with the thankful praises he would receive whenever he rescued someone. The media never saw it as that way, saying he was a menace and a threat but the common people, those who really needed him, were the reason he continued on this path. He owed it to them and all the others he couldn’t save to at least make the best effort to better this city.

After a few more patrols and rescues, Peter concluded it was time to call it a night while things were finally quiet, or as quiet as it could be in New York. He returned home silently slipping back into his room and disrobing. He had a special drawer he hid his suit in that his parents didn’t know about hidden in the back of his closet that he built when he first started out. He tucked the suit away and hopped onto his bed leaving the window open to cool him off as he fell asleep.

The next morning Peter woke up earlier than usual seeing a trail of eggs leading from his room to the hallway. His eyes lit up excited to follow their little Easter traditions. He picked up the eggs piling them up in his hands until he saw the trail lead to the elevator. A note on the door excited him as he dropped all the eggs to read it.

 _You’ve followed the trail thus far but it doesn’t end here._  
_Keep going Petey for you’ll find a surprise for you near._  
_We know how much you love holidays so we didn’t want it to be lame._  
_Go down to the lobby because we know you’re always game._

He chuckled putting the note in the pocket of his pajamas before entering the elevator. The note said the lobby so that was where the brunet went. As the door dinged open much to his surprise the room was filled with colorful eggs all over. Another note laid attached to a basket on the ground that he picked up to read.

 _The challenge is simple it only has one rule._  
_If you can figure it out before noon you’ll be oh so cool._  
_The clock is ticking you better get looking._  
_Your first clue is where do we do our booking?_

Peter stuffed the note away pausing to think about what that could mean. A lot of people come in and out of Stark Tower a day and those people would need to be signed in. Since the office was closed for the holiday there wasn't anyone here to give him any hints. The whole building was empty so he had more room to do as he pleased. He dashed towards the front desk picking up eggs and popping them open. Some were filled with confetti, some with candies, and others with more random things. He searched the desk, the books, in the surrounding plants but nothing stuck out. “If they didn’t mean that then…” He puffed his cheeks trying to think harder on what they could have meant. Memories flowed to his mind of all the times he’d run around here with his fathers and recalled the little nook where Peter used to force them to read stories to him in between meetings. _Must be that…_ He ran over to an upper level in the lobby and in the corner was a small seating area filled with various books, most of which were for children. Hidden in the bookshelf was a golden egg different from the rest. He picked it up and broke it open, a bunch of chocolates and a note fell into his lap.

 _Good, good we knew you’d get it._  
_Our genius baby boy you’ve just got so much wit._  
_For your next part, you’ll definitely need some brains._  
_Your next clue is head to the place with all the cranes._

Peter laughed knowing exactly where this was. There was only one place in the entire facility that would have that. He popped a few chocolates into his mouth as he ran to the elevator taking it up to the lab. Once he was there the brunet was met with a large machine. “You didn’t…” He shook his head laughing knowing his father actually went to this length to build a  giant claw machine for him to play with. Peter hadn’t been to the lab in a while so he never would’ve known they were hiding something like this. The machine was filled with lots of large plastic eggs, at least the size of his torso if not a little bigger. It looked like any other claw machine game except scaled bigger for their purposes. Peter took the stick into his hand guiding the crane to lift up one of the eggs. It took him a few tries before he got it but eventually, the toy fell into the slot. “And behind egg numero unooo... “ He had an imaginary drumroll playing in his head as he broke open the large egg with a kick. A plethora of stuffed animals fell out from the egg onto the floor. “DAD WHY??” They were all little iron man plushies doing various poses. _Let’s try again.._ He thought but that turned to multiple trials with random results rather than the egg that he needed for the next clue. He was starting to get frustrated with how bad he was at this game and how he couldn’t find the right egg when he saw a sparkling one hidden in the center. He grabbed it with the crane making sure to be careful not to let it fall out so he wouldn’t have to do it again. He cracked open the egg and a note wrapped around a key fell out.

 _You’re in the homestretch don’t give up now._  
_We hope everything so far has made you say wow._  
_I hope you like running since you’ll have to go far._  
_That wouldn’t be a problem if only you had a car._  
_For your final clue I bet you already guessed, go to the place where the gas is always pressed._

Peter inspected the key as he walked it looked like it could be a car key but it lacked the usual look. That was clue enough for him so he headed to the garage downstairs. He pulled out his phone seeing the time was only around ten, still more than enough time before noon. He raced down to the garage where his parents were waiting for him.

“Petey, you made it!” Steve clapped with a big smile on his face.

“Yeah.. you guys did all this for me, you really didn’t-”

“But we did,” Tony said as he pressed the button to unlock the car. “We like to spoil you because you mean more than the world to us. You’re our baby boy and we would do anything for you.”

“And that’s why we got you this brand new state-of-the-art car! It’s got all kinds of cool stuff in it that I don’t really understand but your father said you’d like it and know what to do.” Steve opened the door letting the brunet peek inside but he only stood speechless.

“Why did you get me a car? We live in New York, parking is terrible,” Peter shook his head as he walked towards them.

“So you hate it?”

“No I love it,” he said pulling both his parents into a hug. “I don’t have to take the smelly train anymore or worry about bus fare. Thank you so much…” He teared up as the trio stood holding each other in the loving moment. No one had ever done as much for him as his parents and he appreciated them more than his words could ever express. “What about that prize thing that riddle talked about?”

“What a car wasn’t enough punk?” Tony said bopping Peter’s forehead.

“That was just so it’d rhyme, your father thought it was a ‘great motivator’ so we could go out to eat sooner,” Steve chuckled as he nudged his lover.

“Well yeahhhh and I’m starving so how about we go and do that now?” He said marching off back to the apartment as the other two followed.

The day was perfect. They went out for a nice breakfast, enjoyed well-needed family bonding time, went to see a movie, it was sweet. They even cooked a big chicken dinner with potatoes, rice, and leftover pasta. Peter decided to turn in early because he had school in the morning so he snuck off to his room after dinner. His parents didn’t mind after the eventful day and said they were going out to have an ‘Avenger’s Family Reunion’ so they wouldn’t be back for another couple of hours.

Peter laid still on his bed scrolling through the feed on his phone when he saw pictures of other couples doing Easter things. The guilt in his heart started to sink in remembering how bad Wade wanted to be included but Peter said no. He felt like a shit boyfriend imagining how lonely he must have felt spending the holiday by himself. Quickly he dialed up Wade’s number to check in on him before going to sleep.

_Ring Ring.._

_Ring Ring…_

_Ring-_

“Hello baby boy,” Wade spoke through the phone excited to hear Peter’s voice. He was playing an intense game of poker with a few of his neighbors.

“Hey how was your day? I-I just wanted to check up on you…” Peter said through the other line.

“Aww baby boy you miss me?” He grinned as he propped his legs up on the table before throwing a card out into the pile.

“Yeah I did. I thought about you all day. I did so much! I wanted to tell you about it a-and maybe fall asleep with you on the phone…”

“How cute~ Hold on baby, daddy’s about to win some more money from these **losers** who can’t fucking play cards,” Wade said as he threw some more cards out earning him some curses and groans. “Yeah yeah yeah run my shit. Don’t cry now that you lost old hag…” A loud but abruptly ended argument was heard over the line followed by the flipping of a table. “Mhm see you next week! Gladis don’t forget to take the pups out for a walk!” He waved as the group left before he returned back to his phone call.

“Sorry about that, it’s poker night and I won the pot, cause I’m fucking awesome.” Wade laughed as he plopped down onto the couch.

“You are pretty awesome. So umm… you didn’t really answer my question well it wasn’t really much of a-a question but-”

“You’re rambling Peter, what’s wrong?” Wade cut him off knowing he could go on like this for a little while.

“I wanted to fall asleep with you because I miss you..! B-But you’re not here so.. I figured the phone was the next best thing and my parents went out and I hate sleeping entirely alone…” Peter blurted out.

“Wait you’re home alone? As in the whole apartment to yourself?”

“That is what ‘home alone’ means yes.”

“I’m coming over.”

“W-What?? You can’t!” Peter objected.

“Nope I’m on my way,” Wade said as he jumped up. He swiftly went out the window and started making his way to the city. He already knew where Peter lived and how to get there so it wasn’t like it was hard. “When you were younger I remember you didn’t like to sleep alone so you’d come sleep with me because you’d get scared. I don’t think you ever got over that or you wouldn’t have called me hmm~?”

“How did you remember that?? T-That was so long ago!”

“I’ve been remembering lots of things.. Flashes here and there but a lot has been coming back to me these past few days.” Wade knew that was all thanks to being around Peter so often. He would have never remembered these things on his own. “Anyway, I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes so leave the door open for me baby. Toodles~” He said before hanging up.

Peter started to frantically pace around worried about things that could or could not happen. His parents could come home at any moment, someone could see Wade when he comes in or worse someone tells his fathers that Wade came in. _Fuck fuck fuck-_ Peter started to panic so he called his best friend.

“What? It’s like nine and I got a presentation in the morning dude.” The sleepy redhead groaned as she was struggling to finish her assignment and go to bed.

“SOS! CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED!! ALPHA OMEGA ALPHA!” Peter yelled into the phone.

“What does that even mean? What’s wrong?? What’s happening???” She started to get worried about him from his exaggerated use of code words.

“WADE IS COMING TO MY FUCKING HOUSE!”

A brief period of silence broke between them until Mary-Jane started laughing. “Are you kidding me? And why is that a code red? Aren’t you going on a date tomorrow?”

“Y-Yeah but he’s never been to my house and my parents aren’t home…”

“So..? You gonna do something nasty?” She snickered.

“N-NO! What if they come home and he’s still here??”

“Hide ‘em. Stop freaking out and just enjoy it. You worry too much tiger,” she took a pause to yawn. “And if worse comes to worse he’ll just have to jump out the window and pray for the best,” she giggled.

“Thanks MJ,” he sighed. “I’ll be okay. Happy Easter, love you.” Peter said with a smile as he blew kisses into the phone.

“Love you too Peter. Remember deep breaths~ Gotta go bye!” Mary-Jane said before hanging up the phone. Even though she didn’t say much it still put his heart at ease.

 _Alright! No more being a little bitch! I can do this I’m Spider-Man! I-_ His heart sank to his stomach when his phone dinged with a text message.

_**How do I actually get inside? Got here sooner than I thought.** _

Peter gulped sending him a text with instructions as his palms started to moisten. Soon the loud ding of the elevator rang through the apartment as Peter rushed to the door.

“Wooowwww nice place you got here,” Wade said as he stepped out from the elevator. Peter’s heart started to race seeing his lover standing before him. He ran and tackled Wade into a hug burrowing his face into his chest. “Guess you missed me more than I thought.” The taller male took the hit without faltering easily holding up the two of them.

~~Look at that! He likes us.~~

Correction, he loves us.

~~He better fucking love us we came all the way here for his baby ass.~~

Yeah but we didn’t really want to sleep alone either.

~~You got me there.~~

_Will you two shut the fuck up and let me enjoy this? Damn._ Wade growled in his thoughts silencing the two boxes.

“Are you hungry, did you eat? I made dinner..” Peter looked up at him with big doe eyes.

“Not rea-” He paused looking down at the look Peter was giving him. The brunet wasn’t about to take no for an answer. “Yeah, I could eat. You make the best food. Wanna fix me a plate while I explore?”

“Mhm!” Peter nodded as he bobbed off into the kitchen. They already put the food away for the night so he only took out whatever portions he was feeding Wade. He hummed a little tune as he waited for it to heat in the microwave.

Wade took the time to look around, he never really been in a place as extravagant as this without either robbing it, killing someone or destroying it in some way so this was new territory. He walked down the hallway looking at the pictures on the wall.

Is that what I think it is?

~~Peter was so goddamn cute as a child.~~

Think there’s more baby photos around?

~~We’ll find out.~~

Wade snickered as he skipped down the hall poking his head into various rooms until he was called back into the living room. “Mmmm smells too delicious baby,” he said as he took the hot plate into his hands. He ruffled Peter’s hair giving him praise as he went to sit at the counter. He practically shoveled the food into his mouth moaning as he savored the taste. “I don’t know how you do it! The flavor and the broth so good! And the meat is so tender and yummy ughhhh.” He groaned as his eyes rolled back making Peter laugh.

“I made it with my pops and he’s the best cook I know. I’m glad you like it,” he smiled brightly watching Wade’s scarred lips take in the food. They’ve been together for a while now but he still refuses to remove the mask fully around Peter. Peter knows he doesn’t like to be asked about it so he refrained from even trying. As he finished Peter took the plate to wash it in the sink before bed so his parents wouldn’t get suspicious. “Let’s go to bed now I have school in the morning,” he took Wade’s hand into his own leading the giddy male to his bedroom.

“I’ve never seen your bedroom before. I wonder what it looks like-” Wade said thinking of ideas of what the boy’s room could look like as he was led into the room. He glanced around seeing how neat and normal it was. His books laid neatly stacked on the desk, his closet was organized by type and by hanger color, his sheets were tucked neatly into the bed frame. Peter lived like such a proper boy, but he’s always been like that for as long as Wade knew him. “You really must like the color blue huh?” He snickered noticing the theme of his room and most of his clothes happened to be blue and red.

“Y-Yes. It’s a nice color, goes with everything,” Peter mumbled as he slipped out of his clothes. He wanted to put on pajamas but Wade grabbed his hand and spun him around before he got the chance.

“Mmmm baby boy don’t tempt me like that~ Your soft skin feels so nice.” The taller male trailed kisses from the boy’s neck to his shoulder pausing as his impulses battle with themselves.

We can’t. We promised we’d wait until tomorrow.

~~But-~~

No buts. We all agreed he deserves better than… how we used to be.

_You’re right… I gotta get it together… His smell is just… too intoxicating._ Wade thought as he snapped out of it hearing Peter’s soft pleading voice.

“W-Wade.. I-I umm…” Peter’s cheeks lit up into a pink blush as he tried to gently push the brute off of him.

“I’m sorry. I… got ahead of myself. Come on, lie down with me.” Wade backed away biting his lip as he tore off his own clothes. He dropped them on the floor as he got more comfortable but made sure to leave the mask on.

“Are you gonna sleep… with that… again?” Peter looked a bit disappointed that he would sleep with the mask on again.

“You know I always do.”

“But… we’ve been together for a while now and I’ve still never… seen your face..” He mumbled.

“You wouldn’t like me anymore if you did.”

“How would you know? I’ll love you no matter what.”

“You don't know that. I… I just can’t,” Wade shook his head. 

“Why?”

“Look I can’t alright.”

“No tell me why not,” Peter inched closer. “I’m tired of secrets.”

“No,” Wade said firmly.

“Tell me.”

“No!”

“Tell me!”

“No!!”

“Wade!!” Peter yelled louder causing Wade to growl in frustration.

“FINE. I’m scared! I’m scared you’ll be too frightened and hate me because of how hideous I am… Happy now?” Wade’s fists balled up tightly as he began twitching with anger.

Don’t freak out.

~~Slap him.~~

No!

~~Break his arms.~~

We can’t! We love him!

_He’s right… We owe him this at least. We did leave him for god knows how long._

Peter slowly came to comfort him, pulling Wade’s shaking fists into his gentle palms rubbing small circles over his knuckles. “You don’t have to be afraid because I’d never leave you over something like that. Please… I want to see.” Peter’s hand came up slowly to his lover’s face before he shied away from his palm.

“Don’t…” he mumbled trembling at the thought of losing someone he loved again.

“Shhh.. It’s okay…” Peter kissed him through the mask before giving a lighthearted smile. This was what he had been waiting for, the moment he’d finally get to see the real Wade underneath that mask. His hands slowly worked around pulling the mask up from his chin until it was fully off. His eyes widened to the sight inspecting every detail of his face. The scars ran deep into the flesh in an intricate pattern that Peter traced his fingers over. His skin was surprisingly soft despite the damage that had been done to him. Peter could feel all the anxiety and tension as Wade stood in front of him as if prepared for Peter to strike him. He was stiff and his eyes were wide. “Guess what?”

“What? You hate me, don’t you? I can take it.” Wade shut his eyes tight and braced for the worst, he’s heard it all before.

“I don’t love you any less than I did before. I think your scars make you unique, cool even, so don’t hide from me anymore. Got it?” Peter had a big goofy smile from ear to ear as he gave Wade a kiss on his forehead.

Wade almost broke out into tears his dark brown orbs starting to glisten from the waterworks. His palms cupped Peter’s cheeks as he peppered him in kisses before pressing their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. He pulled him close wrapping his arms around the boy tight in an embrace as he burrowed his face into his neck. “Thank you… No one for as long as I could remember has been this kind to me… I love you more than anything, you’re my whole world.”

“I love you too-” As Peter spoke he felt his senses tingling. Next thing he knew he heard the ding of the elevator and his heart sank. “Oh god… Oh god oh god. You have to hide..!” He whispered as he shot up.

“Why?” Wade tilted his head confused.

“My parents are home and they can’t know you’re here that’s why! Quick stuff yourself under the bed or in a drawer or something! Stretchy arms and extendo fingers!” Peter said frantically as he pressed his ear to the door. “They always come to check on me before they go to sleep hurry up! I hear them coming!”

“Okay okay!” Wade said as he looked around for a place to hide. _A drawer the fuck…_ He thought as he glanced at the dresser. He was too big to hide in the more simple places of the room so he opted to squeeze into the back of the closet where he couldn’t be seen behind the clothes.

_Knock knock._

As the door slowly creaked open Peter flung himself in bed breathing heavily from panic. “Petey? You asleep?”

“Nope not yet, just finished some homework,” he said nervously as he faked yawning. “I’m about to go to bed though, super tired you know?”

“Well I got to take care of your dad, he had a little bit of a drinking contest with Aunt Nat and let’s just say he lost.” Steve chuckled as he heard Tony bump into something in their bedroom.

“Steeeeeeeeb I made ooooopsie! Come… C’monnnn I-I... I sleep floor mmmm.” Tony called out from the other room as he laid sprawled out on the floor.

“Sounds serious.”

“Trust me it is,” Steve sighed but kept the same smile on his face as he approached Peter. “Goodnight kiddo.” He said as he planted a kiss on the brunet’s head before exiting the room. When the door closed he swiftly got up to lock it so no one would enter while he slept.

“You can come out now…” Peter called out softly.

Wade unstuffed himself from the closet groaning lightly as he stretched his arms. He stuffed himself in their so quick that he ended up getting stuck in an uncomfortable position. “Geez, I feel like a goddamn forgotten toy. The ones that get stuffed somewhere and you never play with again. This must be how Jessie felt when she was put in the box.” He said causing Peter to laugh.

“Shut up, so overdramatic,” he chuckled before climbing back in bed. “Get in bed already. I’m sleepy.”

Wade only shook his head as he climbed into the bed beside the brunet, pulling the covers over the two. Peter couldn’t stop staring at his scars, his eyes tracing lines all around them. “Stop staring at me, this is why I wear the mask…”

“They’re so intricate though.. Like a maze or puzzle to solve... “ Peter said as his focus was stuck on solving the ‘puzzle’ that was Wade’s head.

“Nope, sleep time,” Wade said as he put his hand over Peter’s eyes forcing his eyelids shut. “Close your eyes, cuddle up, and take your ass to dreamland.” He pulled the boy closer pressing their bodies together as Peter giggled.

“Fine fine, goodnight love.”

“Goodnight baby boy.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Wade... Come here! Come to me!"_

_"_ _No!"_

_"_ _You know what I like... You know what I want."_

_"Get away from me!"_

_"Do as you're told Wade.... Mother knows best."_

 

Peter stirred from his slumber to the sound of chirping birds and soft groans. He had almost forgotten Wade stayed the night until he rolled over to the tensely sleeping brute.

“Mmm… no… I… I won’t… not again…” Wade mumbled in his sleep followed by a few disgruntled shifts.

 _I think he’s having a nightmare._ Peter thought as he watched Wade toss and turn. “Love… Hey wake up. You’re having a nightmare.” Peter shook Wade by his shoulders kicking in his mercenary instincts. Wade jolted up from the bed swiftly pinning Peter down by his chest with one hand and holding a pocket knife to his neck with the other. He always slept with a weapon of some sort either on his person or right within his grasp so he'd be able to easily defend himself at a moment's notice. “W-W-Wade it’s me! Desist!” Peter threw his hands up in his defense as his breathing became staggered under the pressure of Wade's weight.

“Peter..? I’m so sorry. It’s… a force of habit.” Wade said as his eyes fluttered a few times snapping him out of it. He took a couple of slow deep breaths before he fully calmed down and released the boy.

“You sleep with a knife in your sock?”

“Trust me kid, if you’ve been through what I’ve been through you would too.”

“What spooked you so bad in your sleep anyway? It didn’t look so pleasant.”

“No shit. I remembered something.”

Peter tilted his head curiously. “Like what? Maybe we can find out more.”

“There was… an old building with loads of kids and this rude ass old hag. She wanted something from me but I kept trying to run away,” Wade paused briefly rubbing his temples. “You were there too. You were so small… so fragile looking.. And when I looked outside the window there was this big tree with bright red leaves.”

Peter’s eyes widened realizing exactly where that was. “I know where that is.”

“Can you take me?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I worked real hard on this long chapter and I hope you all enjoy C: Also if you like my work then please go read Hues of Heartstrings And Heartaches by myself and babyjules16! I'm sure you'll like it if you wanna check it out~ Til next time!


	16. Homecoming - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just going to go ahead and say it now whether I believe it needs to be here or not 
> 
> !!! TRIGGER WARNING !!! 
> 
> Some scenes in this chapter might get a bit intense for some people who might have dealt with something like this.

Peter slipped out of bed and checked the time on his phone. _Still super early.._ He thought as he poked his head out into the hall. He listened briefly for any sign that either of his parents was awake. Nothing, not a sound in the entire apartment.

“Get dressed. We’ll go right now.” He went to his closet fishing around for clothes until he settled for a pair of dark brown pants and a colorfully striped pullover. Wade pulled back on the suit he was wearing including the mask as Peter laced up his boots. Before they left Peter made sure to grab his car keys since the orphanage was far and taking the train would cost too much.

“Lead the way,” Wade gestured as he held open the door. Peter gave him the sign to be quieter as they snuck out the room. They quickly tiptoed into the living room where Wade went to call the elevator and Peter left a note on the fridge for his parents when they wake up. “Door’s closing, bring your ass.” The older male stood waiting in the elevator as he signaled Peter over. The little brunet scrambled to stick the note to the fridge and dash into the elevator before it closed. He stood hunched over catching his breath before they both started to laugh.

“Thanks for holding it for me, jerk.” Peter threw a light punch to Wade’s arm as he laughed.

“I said it was closing,” Wade shrugged before he lifted up his mask just enough to reveal his lips. He pressed Peter up against the wall, caressing his cheek with one hand and rubbing the small of his back with the other. “Besides, I know you’re quick on your toes,” he smirked before leaning in to plant a kiss on the younger’s lips. He instinctively started sucking on his bottom lip nibbling gently against it until he heard the loud ding of the elevator. His mouth retreated returning to the smirk it once held before pulling back down the mask.

Peter panted out of breath from the sudden forcefulness as he tried to recollect his composure. His lover enjoyed catching him off guard far more than he should. He cleared his throat as he exited the elevator taking Wade’s hand to guide him through the garage to his new car. He pressed the alarm unlocking the vehicle from afar.

“When did you get a car?”

“Yesterday.”

“Daddy likes.” Wade smiled through his mask as he jumped into the front seat and marveled at the interior. Peter climbed into the driver’s seat and turned on the car with the button on the dashboard. The vehicle roared to life as everything inside began to light up around the dashboard. There was a good amount of technology in place to make the custom vehicle really feel like a Stark creation.

“My dad really went all out on this… I don’t even know..” Peter mumbled as he fiddled around with the settings to make it to his liking. It didn’t take him long to figure out as he was a natural genius but in the moment he looked more like an excited child given a toy on Christmas. “Hope you’re ready ‘cause I’ve never driven in my life!” He yelled as he zoomed out of the parking garage causing Wade to jump in his seat. He held onto the dashboard with one hand and the bottom of the seat with the other as he braced for impact. In reality, Peter got his license at sixteen but never had the need to use it since Tony never let him drive any of his expensive cars.

“YOU WHAT? You just like to gamble with our lives huh?” Wade shook his head. “Do you even know where exactly to go?”

“Yes! It’s in Queens so I figured this would be easier than taking the train and the bus,” Peter pouted from Wade doubting his knowledge. The boy knew exactly where he was going. Even though it was a long time ago his mind still has the memory burned in place. “Sit back and let me drive. I need to concentrate.”

Wade only nodded in response, leaning the chair back and kicking his feet up as he did so to relax. It was going to be a much longer ride than they bargained with morning rush hour but it was better than squeezing into the subway and trying to get on a bus. They rode in silence other than the soft sound of the radio as white noise. There wasn’t a cloud in the blue sky and it was at least a warm sixty degrees. The morning was bright, warm, and inviting contrary to the location they were headed to. Peter thought back to the last time he laid eyes on the place, sitting in the back of the car staring out from the window to the old rickety building growing farther into the distance.

_“You alright back there Petey? We’ll be home soon don’t worry.”_

Peter’s heart skipped a beat remembering the day he was taken away from that awful place. He never thought he’d come back but here he was pulling up across the street. “Wade wake up. We’re here.”

Wade groaned as he stirred from his nap looking out the window to the old broken down building. A large dying tree with sparse red leaves blocked the view of the other half of the building. “Yeah, that’s definitely the place from my dreams. Kinda looks like shit though. What is it?”

“An orphanage.”

He noticed something different about Peter’s tone, he seemed more serious yet disturbed compared to his jolly nature. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Peter answered blankly. “Let’s just go… You wanted to see inside right? It’ll help with your memories,” he didn’t say another word as he exited the vehicle. Wade didn’t bother to press further, only follow along so Peter can lock the doors. The two strode up to the bright red doors of the old brick building hesitant to knock. There were moss and overgrowth hanging off the roof onto the dingy bricks, the windows of the first floor had metal bars blocking them, and the courtyard looked like it hasn’t been kept up in years. Peter’s hand stretched out reaching for the handle as his heart began to race with adrenaline but he stopped short of grabbing it. Every inch of his body was repulsed trying to tear him away from entering this building. He couldn’t do it and he knew it. A gentle hand came over his pulling it away from the doorknob.

“Tell me what’s wrong, now.” Wade had a concerned look hidden behind the mask but Peter knew from his tone alone.

“A lot of… bad… happened here… a-and.. it’s hard to cope with…” Peter said between labored breaths. He felt as though he was suffocating just being in proximity to this building. The wounds sunk in so deep that his body desperately tried to reject it. His eyes started to swell with tears as Wade pulled him close.

“We don’t have to-”

“But we do. I can’t let this haunt me for the rest of my life and you need to get your memories back. I can do this... as long as you’re here with me.” They gave a nod to each other before pushing the door open. The red door creaked open with a loud eerie squeak that echoed through the foyer. It sent chills down the brunet’s spine like a scene in a horror film. The lights flickered on and off but in the next room, it seemed to be more normal. The floorboards squeaked under their feet as they walked only setting the tone more for a cliche monster to leap out, instead, they were met with an empty room filled with silence.

“Maybe it’s abandoned.”

“Then the light’s wouldn’t be on.”

“Let’s look around then.” Wade didn’t waste any time exploring the place, opening drawers and moving things. Flashes of memories came back to him in waves as he inspected things. Glimpses of faces and sounds flew past like ghosts in his head, some of which didn’t make any sense. Peter went to explore the rest of the building to see if it was truly abandoned. Everything looked so run down as if it was barely hanging on to the last thread holding it together. He went around the corner following the large crack in the wallpaper to another dimly lit hallway. His fingers traced over the crack remembering how he used to run down this hallway when he was smaller dragging his hand down this very wall.

“What are you doing here?”

An angry voiced woman called out to him sending chills down his spine as he slowly looked up. His heart seemingly dropped into his stomach at the sight of the elderly woman dressed in all black.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“M-Miss Constine...” Peter tried desperately to get words out but nothing more could fall past his lips. He just stood shocked like a deer in headlights staring blankly at her.

“Wait… I know that frightened mouse voice anywhere… Peter? Is that you?” The old woman stepped closer to get a better look at his face causing Peter to flinch slightly. He remembered her touch, how dangerous it could be despite her age. “What are you doing here? Did that family I sent you off with finally abandon you? I knew you’d return to me one-day dear, this is your home, you deserve nothing better than to be here with your mother.” She gently caressed his cheek with a wrinkled hand as she talked. Her voice was filled with sweetness as she spoke as if she were nothing more than a normal old woman but he knew better. It was just a show she'd put on whenever she needed to fulfill her sick needs.

Peter only closed his eyes trying his best not to move as if he were in the jaws of a shark ready to clamp down on him. “T-That’s not.. Not why I’m here… I-I…”

“You were so worthless without me and I see they finally realized it too so you came running back. Don’t worry I’ll take care of you like I always have before. Maybe this time if you behave as I ask you we'll have a good time,” she continued rubbing his cheek in slow rhythmic circles.

“No… I… They didn’t abandon me. They’re my family… I-I’m not w-worthless…” His heart started to race faster than earlier as he tried to back away from her. His cheeks turned a light pink shade and his head started spinning. Her smile had faded away into a deep frown as her thin fingers pinched his cheek.

“Are you going against me Peter? You pathetic welp, I always knew you were an ungrateful bastard child. I always tried to teach you again and again but you would never learn!” She had an aura of malice around her that sent his senses into overdrive. Every part of his body told him to get away from her but his limbs wouldn’t move. No matter how much he willed it his body had frozen in place too afraid to move in memory of what used to happen in the past.

“Hey, baby boy where’d you-” Wade called out as he searched around. He stopped dead in his tracks when he came around that corner face to face with Peter and Miss Constine. As if all at once, his memories of the past came back to him about this place. The things that woman would do to him or force him to do, the things she would do to Peter.

~~That old bitch has caused us so much pain in the past.~~

She doesn’t look a day over a thousand.

~~She’s touching Peter.~~

She’s **touching** Peter.

~~We should kill her.~~

Slice her throat.

~~Rip out her spine.~~

Kill her.

~~Kill her.~~

The boxes started to scream in his head at the sight of that woman laying a hand on his most precious person. His instinct kicked in as he ran up and pushed her back. “Don’t you dare touch him.” He growled lowly taking a defensive stance in front of Peter. 

“Who are you? What business do you have interfering??” She yelled trying to catch her breath.

“Oh you don’t remember me Prunejuice? I was your favorite son after all,” Wade said as he pulled off his mask.

“Wade? Time was not kind to you. You used to be such a handsome boy, you were my favorite plaything. I loved you just as I loved Peter,” she put a palm to her cheek reminiscing old times as she spoke. “I tried to make Peter your replacement when you left but he was too soft, too useless, too ugly.” Before she could continue Peter darted past her clutching his chest. Wade reached out trying to grab him before he could disappear but the brunet was too quick. He couldn’t stand to be there any longer listening to her venomous words. That woman never loved him nor did she understand the meaning of the word yet she carelessly threw it around like it was some kind of prize.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He raced down the hall into an empty room and curled himself into a corner. _Deep breaths… Count to ten like you used to and it'll all be over…_ He thought trying to calm his nerves as he started hyperventilating. His mind was starting to panic just being in the same building as that woman. The unholy things she did to those children were enough to have her in prison for years but none of them were brave enough to actually speak up. If they even attempted, held the thought of exposing her, she made sure to beat them within an inch of their lives so they'd never do it again. His mind started to go blank but he snapped out of it when he heard the patter of feet running from the doorway. “H-Hello? Anybody there?” He jumped to his feet running for the door as his adrenaline slowed. His eyes darted from left to right catching a glimpse of blue running from the end of the hall. _A boy..?_

“Hey wait!” Peter chased after them into the kitchen stopping briefly in the doorway. The room had a foul stench of mold and rotten food about it, there were dirty dishes lying around, and the paint was chipping off the walls. Old food had been lying about amongst the grime seemingly ready to be prepared.  _Is this what she’s been feeding them..?_ The thought was nearly enough to make him vomit as he dry-heaved behind the door. “You can come out… I promise I won’t hurt you. I just want to talk, I used to live here too.” He called out while taking slow steps around the room. 

A small child emerged from a cabinet dressed in light blue overalls, a yellow shirt, and an ironman mask. The little kid quietly walked up to him holding the mask in place with their tiny hands. Peter crouched down extending his hand to the child hoping they’d take it but instead they flinched and kept their distance. “Hey… My name’s Peter. What’s yours?” He gave a friendly smile trying to make himself seem as nonmenacing as possible.

“Morgan…” The soft mousey voice resonated through the mask.

“That’s a nice name. How old are you?” The small child paused to count how old they were on their fingers before showing him their hand.

“Five!” Morgan exclaimed proudly.

“Good job kiddo! I like your mask. Can I see it?” Peter asked.

“Are you a good guy or a bad guy?” The child was hesitant, firmly the mask in their small hands to ensure Peter wouldn't take it without permission.

“Definitely a good guy. You can’t tell?” Peter chuckled a bit as the child looked him over seeming to inspect his form before taking off the mask. Long dark brown hair fell from the mask covering the dark brown orbs that looked up at him. _A little girl? She’s just a kid… She shouldn’t be in a place like this…_ He felt bad that someone so small had to live in a place like this where they were subjected to these conditions. This level of exposure and abuse wasn't sustainable for anything to survive let alone a little kid. 

“Like a superhero? I wanna be one when I grow up,” she had a bright smile on her face as she grew more comfortable with his presence.

“Yeah something like that,” Peter laughed nervously as he pointed to her mask. “Like Iron-Man.” 

Morgan shook her head in disagreement. “Nu-uh I want to be Iron-Man! You’re more like Spider-Man! He’s pretty cool too. You wanna see my mask?” She held out the plastic mask in her hands making him grimace instantly.

“Was she mean to you?” Peter questioned noticing the deep red bruises that trailed from her hands up into her sleeves. Her smile faded into a blank expression not daring to answer. He knew that look all too well. It was the same one he’d give others whenever anyone asked about his own bruises as a child. The look of hurt and suffering behind distant eyes. “It’s okay, she was mean to me too,” he turned around lifted up his sweater revealing a  few faint scars on his lower back that never healed. Her tiny bruised palm pressed gently against the scar.

“Mama gives everyone booboos when she’s not happy…” Those words almost broke the brunet’s heart knowing Miss Constine was allowed to get away with this for so long. This girl had done nothing, absolutely nothing, to deserve this fate and he couldn’t sit by and watch it any longer. She had to be brought to justice, these kids needed to be rescued. He swiftly turned back around and looked into her dark eyes.

“Do you want to leave this place? Be part of my family?” She only nodded in response to his question as she held her mask firmly in her hands. “Okay.” Peter lifted the girl up into his arms before looking around again. He heard distant screams knowing who it was coming from the moment it rang through his ears. He tried his best to ignore it but it was harder than he thought. “Does anyone else live here?”

Morgan nodded again as she started listing names of the other children. “There’s James, Lisa, Henry, and Alex but I don’t really like Alex ‘cause he always pulls on my hair. So I put toothpaste in his sandwich but don’t tell nobody.” She put a finger to her lips and Peter did the same with a smile. There were four other kids he had to find in this orphanage before Wade did something drastic. He already knew how his boyfriend was and he didn’t want innocent civilians getting endangered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I should have killed your bitch ass when I was a kid,” Wade growled as he pulled out one of his many knives sheathed on his hip.

“That wretched mouth of yours never changed. Clearly, I wasn’t hard enough on you or maybe you won’t have turned into whatever monster this is,” Prudence scoffed. "You were my favorite orphan. I gave you so much of my precious attention, more than the others. We spent so much time in that special room together on those lonely days when it was just you and me." 

"Shut up." Wade clutched his head trying to block out the thoughts.

"What's wrong? You were so... compliant, back then. Doing whatever Mother asked of you to earn her favor and you did it because you loved her too. Don't you remember? Mother knows best Wade." Prudence held a devious smirk knowing she was getting under his skin. She knew what words to say to earn the desired reaction. She knew how to play games with those around her. 

“I said shut the fuck up! You’re just a bitter ass old woman with nothing to fucking live for except traumatizing unfortunate children. We’re going to correct the mistake we made years ago right now.”

“And what was that?”

“Leaving you alive.”

Wade threw the blade swiftly piercing her stomach causing the woman to cry out in pain. He started to laugh sinisterly reveling her pain, his mind going blank as the boxes relished in her cries of agony. “Yes, cry out for us more. It brings us nothing but pleasure to hear your screams.” He almost doubled over in laughter until his expression suddenly snapped back to being serious.

“W-Wade please.. You wouldn’t hurt me, would you? I **always** loved you more than the others. My darling boy... My obedient boy... T-That’s why I kept you close to me…” She started to back away, blood slipping past her wrinkled fingers as she held the knife in her abdomen, but he only progressed closer.

“Love me? Ha! How pathetic Prudence. Just like the worthless bitch you are to try to lie your way out of this shit,” he slowly pulled the knife out from her stomach only to swiftly twirl around her and stab down from her spine to her ankle rapidly. She fell to the ground with a hard thud unable to stand any longer with her sliced ankles, the sound of her old brittle bones crunching bounced off the walls. She cried out in pain, begging for someone to help her, pleading for Wade to spare her. “Look at you! The once mighty ruler of this shithole now reduced to groveling at my feet! Isn’t that a sight?” He started laughing again as he repeatedly kicked her side shattering her ribs. The old woman started coughing up blood begging for him to stop with the little breath she had, her lungs burned with each hollow gasp as she tried to crawl away. “No no no no nooo you don’t get to beg. You don’t get to let off this fucking easy! All the years of kissing your ass, all the years of doing your bidding, you took our innocence at eight years old! Eight fucking years! Molested and raped us after you'd beat us day in and day out while we couldn't say a word! We were just a boy, we didn't even have a chance... You ruined our fucking life!”

~~Kill her.~~

Kill her.

Wade saw nothing but red as he crouched down and began to stab in her back repeatedly. Blood soaked her clothes as it poured out from her wounds, gushing like an untamed river. He didn’t stop though, flipping her over he looked her in the eyes as he gutted her stomach. The crimson fluid splurted out staining his suit and face as he repeatedly dug into her. His breathing became erratic, his hands shaking from the rage as her screams began quieter and quieter. Blood pooled underneath her body spreading out around them soaking the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter marched down the hallway with purposeful strides until the stench of blood filled his nostrils. He walked slower now, cautious for what he might encounter as he turned back around that corner. His hand immediately came to shield Morgan’s eyes from the sight. “W-Wade..?” His body started trembling seeing the crazed look in his eye.

“Peter.. Baby… Don’t let him do this to your mother… Please…” Prudence called out with the remainder of her strength. Her weak shaking arms reached out for him but Peter only frowned.

“You’re not my mother… and I’m not scared of you anymore,” he said firmly with a frightening look in his eye. Everything he held dear as a hero didn't matter in this deplorable moment. She looked pathetic in this state on the verge of death. There was nothing he could do to save her even if he wanted to.

“Mama doesn’t sound so good..” Morgan said softly. “She’s gonna be not happy...” She curled up into Peter’s shoulder fearful of what the woman does when she ‘wasn’t happy’.

“She’s not going to hurt you ever again. I promise,” Peter said as he turned his attention to his blood-soaked lover. “I’m going to find the rest of the kids and get them out of here.”

“Good because we’re going to burn this place to the fucking ground. After we finish with her of course.” Wade said with an eerie smile. He wasn’t in the right state of mind, his other being had completely overtaken his actions. Peter knew because whenever he was more unstable or not himself he always spoke using plural nouns rather than singular. It was one of the first things he picked up on when they were reunited. “You have about three minutes. I'd get moving if I were you,” he started laughing maniacally as he stabbed deep into her navel and carved open to her chest. Wade threw the knife aside and dove his hands into the heat of her intestines. Rapidly, he began pulling out her organs one by one. Small intestine. Large intestine. Stomach. Kidneys. Liver. Wade was bathed in her blood as he continued until he pulled out her heart. "So, the old bitch did have a heart huh?" He crushed the organ in his hand, watching all the blood drain out like a popped balloon cause the maniac to smile. The sight made Peter almost throw up on the spot but he didn’t have time to waste. He had to rescue those other kids before Wade torched the place. Peter disappeared with Morgan again in search of those other kids while Wade finished up with his prey.

“This is goodbye… mother…” Wade said finally as he watched the blood that poured out from her mouth leak into the pool underneath them. He kept his eyes locked on hers as they slowly lost color and her body went cold. It was done, she was dead, he picked up his mask and put it back on over her bloodied face. Wade started breathing heavily coming to his senses about what he just did and how much it truly affected him. He felt like he should have been sad or distressed but really he felt relieved. It was like a weight he had been carrying on his chest for years was lifted and he can finally breathe on his own.

~~Now to blow this bitch up.~~

Yeah! Let’s blow this popsicle stand!

_I couldn’t agree more._ Wade got up wiping the blood from his blade on her dress before putting it back in the sheath. _Where to find gasoline though… Improvisation!_ He skipped around leaving a trail of blood as he searched for the kitchen. Once there he started throwing things around searching cabinets until he found a large bucket and matches under the sink.

Why didn’t you look there first?

~~Fucking idiot.~~

He only shook his head taking the bucket with him outside. He looked around happily humming a tune as he skipped up to a parked car. Taking out his pistol, he shot a hole into the gas tank and let it fill up the bucket.

While you’re at it you might as well slash their tires Jesus. 

~~Don’t tempt us.~~

Wade shrugged and slashed their tires while the bucket filled not thinking twice about doing it. _Oh boy the bucket is filled! Now we get to the fun part._ He took the bucket back inside the orphanage and started to douse the area bit by bit with the fluid. He started laughing from enjoying drenching the first floor in gasoline. It was like painting but with explosive substances. When the bucket was empty he tossed it to the side before looking for where he put the matches. He patted down his body before they fell out of his pocket.

Ready?

~~Steady?~~

_Go!_ Wade chuckled as he walked through the red doors, tossing the lit matches behind him. The building immediately went up in flames burning from the first floor to the second. _Aren’t we forgetting something?_

~~Fuck.~~

Fuck. 

_Fuck._

Peter’s not outside is he?

~~Nope.~~

The doors blocked now how are we supposed to rescue him? 

~~We don’t.~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter made his way to the second floor recalling that was where the bedrooms were. “Hello? Anybody up here?” His voice echoed through the empty corridor as he started going door to door looking for them. He was running out of time before Wade would do something drastic and he had to find those kids before then.

“Peter it smells like burnt cookies…” Morgan mumbled as she covered her nose with her hand.

Peter sniffed the air realizing the building had already caught on fire. It started to get hotter and hotter in the hallway to the point of feeling like his skin was boiling. “Okay, Morgan I need you to do something. You gotta put on that helmet and hold on to my back as tight as you can. We have to move fast.” He made sure she put the mask on securely before swinging her onto his back so he could move faster. He started kicking in doors rather than grabbing the handles to look for those kids. It wasn’t until he heard the sobs coming from the next room that he found them. He kicked down the door spotting the crying group of children huddled in the corner of the room with a bed blocking them. “Don’t worry! I’m going to save you! Grab on to me!” He called out as the children ran over clinging to his person. He carried two on his back, one on his chest, and two in his arms as he started running for an exit. If he wasn’t blessed with superhuman strength there would have been no way he could save all of them. Smoke started to fill the air as everyone started coughing heavily. It was harder to see past the smoke and flames that licked at the walls. _What to do what to do…_ He looked around for a way to make an exit settling for an idea. “Everyone close your eyes!”

“B-But-”

“Just do it!” He yelled as all the children followed his commands. He flicked his wrists out activating the web shooters attached to them. He aimed for a desk, throwing it at a window to create an exit. The roof behind him started to collapse into the room caving in the floor beneath his feet. As they started to fall into the fiery pit below Peter webbed the window frame and flung himself forward through the window. His body started to freefall much quicker with the extra weight but his reflexes were faster. He created a large web between the gate and the building to catch their bodies before they hit the ground so none of the children would be harmed. The children started coughing allowing the fresh oxygen to enter their lungs as Peter helped each of them down, checking them over before moving on to the next. They were all covered in soot and rubble, traumatized from almost burning alive. Sirens soon raced down the street pulling into the yard with ambulances and firetrucks to put out the flames. A neighbor had called the police after seeing the smoke.

“I knew you were him,” Morgan lifted up her mask revealing her unharmed face drenched in warm tears. Peter pulled her into a tight hug not daring to let her go as officers ran past him to gather the other children.

“What happened here? Do you know this girl?” An officer questioned as he wrapped a blanket around the two and helped them up.

“The building suddenly caught on fire, I don’t know why.. Maybe a gas line broke. This is my sister, we were passing by when we saw it break out. I tried to help but… the fire got out of hand. Spider-Man saved us and those kids.” Peter came up with a quick story to cover his tracks as he was lead to an ambulance with the other children. They looked both him and Morgan over before they allowed them to leave after a few more questions.

The brunets made their way to his car hand in hand where an anxious merc paced around talking to himself. Peter let go of Morgan’s hand stretching his arm out for her to stay behind him. He wasn’t sure how unstable Wade currently was nor was he happy that he almost got them killed. The man stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on the duo marching towards them with open arms. “I was so worried! I thought I… I didn’t know what to do.”

Peter only bit his lip trying not to lash out with his swelling anger. He completely ignored Wade walking past him with his sister. “Morgan sit tight for a little bit. Strap in and listen to some music okay?” He opened the door for her to get into the backseat before he started up the car. He turned up the radio loud so she wouldn’t hear anything they said outside the door. Once she was secure Peter took a deep breath before he started yelling. “Are you fucking crazy?! I could have died! Morgan could have, those kids..! Do you ever think about anyone aside from yourself?!” Tears started to swell into his eyes, he felt so hurt.

“Baby I know you’re mad but let’s not cause a scene here-” Wade tried to approach him but Peter swatted his hand away.

“Cause a scene?! No! Do you see me causing a scene?! Cause I’m gonna start a fucking movie! You always do shit like this! You’re so selfish! You leave me for all these years and promised you wouldn’t, you keep secrets from me, you’ve tried to kill me at least three times now! I waited for you for over eight years!! GOT MY ASS BEAT EVERYDAY WAITING FOR YOU!” Peter had dramatic hand gestures to better express his words. He started clapping and making movements similar to an angry wife.

“Are you clapping at me? Don’t fucking clap at me! I’m sorry alright! You know I’m crazy! The boxes takeover sometimes and I’m not myself anymore. I’ve been trying for fucking years to get this shit under control and this is just who I am now. Take it or fucking leave it.”

“There it is! There's the man I know and love! I already knew that! You think I’m a goddamn idiot? I accepted that you always talk to yourself or you sometimes talk in plurals. I accepted that you kill people sometimes and do horrible things. I even accepted that I’ll never get the old you back! I accepted it because I FUCKING LOVE YOU but you didn’t even love me enough to trust me with what you looked like!”

“You know why!! I fucking said I was fucking sorry! What you want me to beg? On my hands and feet? You want me to cut off my hand? I’ll do it, I’ll fucking do it!” Wade pulled out a knife and held it to his wrist ready to just cut off the limb without a second thought.

“No! I want you to show me you care about me dammit! I want you to treat me like I’m you’re boyfriend and not some object you can toss away… You were gone for so long… a-and now you’re here and you’re so mean to me…” Peter sniffled as he covered his puffy eyes with the back of his hands.

Wade sighed taking a deep breath to calm down as he pulled Peter into his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and started rubbing his head. “There there baby, I know today was a rough day,”

“You s-started yelling a-at meeee…” Peter said between silent sobs. All the emotions he’s held in for years came out all at once in a single outburst. He’d never yelled, lashed out, or even gotten angry about his past and now that he watched it all burn to ashes something inside of him couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“I know I know, I’m sorry. You forgive me?” Wade questioned as he kissed Peter’s forehead.

“Yeahhh… I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to yell… I don’t know what got into me.”

“No you were right to be angry. That shitstorm behind us was a lot for you to handle and I should have never put you in that position. I promise I’ll never put you in that kind of danger again. I’ll make it up to you tonight, we’re going someplace more fancy than you can dream of!”

A big goofy smile spread from ear to ear on the brunet as he stood up on his toes to plant a kiss on the older male’s covered lips. He could tell his lover was pleasantly surprised with the excited gasp he gave. “I need to take her home… and come up with a story… and clean all the debris off of us… ughhhh why didn’t I think this through??”

“Calm down, we’ll take her to my place and patch her up before you go back home. You still got another couple of hours before you’re actually ‘out of school’ so you can think of something then.” Wade explained as they got into the car and turned the radio back down. Morgan sat staring at the two with wide eyes and a big smile.

“Ooooouuuu he kissed you I’m telling!” The little girl giggled as she tried to cover her mouth.

“Oh yeah pipsqueak who you gonna tell?” Wade said with a smirk.

“The cootie the police!”

They all started laughing as Peter took off heading back towards Wade’s apartment. His mind tried to remain focused on the road but after all that just took place he found himself always returning to that thought. Everything that hurt him in the past was burned with that building. The old woman who terrorized him, the scars that never healed fully, the bullying, the haunting nightmares, all of it burned to charred ashes. As awful as it is, it was freeing for him to see that place go. It was nothing but a symbol of his worst nightmare anyway.

When they arrived to the older apartment building Peter parked out front and took Morgan from the backseat. He carried her inside after Wade unlocked the door and took her straight to the bathroom. The apartment was much cleaner now since Peter had spent more time there. He gave the place a complete scrub down because he refused to live in filth where Wade never cared. He turned on the faucet letting the water run to heat up as he began stripping Morgan down. Wade brought in spare towels and soap for her to use before taking her clothes. “Give me your clothes too. I’ll just do laundry now,” Wade said.

“Want to take a bath together?” Peter questioned his eager little sister who furiously nodded her head. He didn’t waste another second stripping down so Wade could take his clothes. As the tub filled up with hot water steam began to fill the room putting them both in a more relaxed mood. It was quiet aside from the drip of the faucet, a peaceful moment after such chaos. Peter tested the water with his hand first to see if it was too hot for her before putting Morgan in then stepping in himself. They sat in the water with their legs around the other just staring blankly into each other’s eyes. All the scars and bruises from the past were revealed and for that, they had a silent appreciation in understanding each other’s pain. They came from the same type of past but together they’ll create a much brighter future for themselves.

“I wish we had bubbles. I never had a bubble bath before,” Morgan said as she swished her hand around in the water.

Peter smiled putting a hand on top of her head. “I promise one day when we’re home we’ll have a big bubble bath.”

“A big one??? A super big one???”

“Only the biggest ever!” Peter said as the two started laughing. They got along so well that it was hard to believe they only just met earlier today. He reached down to grab the soap and a smaller towel before squirting some in her hair. “Alright squeaky clean time,” he smiled as he began working the soap into her hair making sure to get it lathered in before moving to the rest of her body. He scrubbed every part of her skin with the soapy towel wiping away the dirt and soot from today’s activities. Once she was clean he discarded the towel to the floor and used his own to clean himself.

“I wanna do yours,” Morgan said reaching her hand out in a grabbing motion.

“My what?” Peter asked.

“Your hair! Duhhh!” She giggled as Peter poured soap into his hair and tilted his head down for her to scrub it. Her little hands started working into his scalp in slow motions as she softly hummed a tune. "Leaves from the vine, falling so slow... hmmm...hmmhmmm... Little soda boy, come marching home.." Morgan scrubbed and scrubbed until her hands got tired and she gave up.

“You done?” Peter tried his best to hold back a laugh seeing how quickly she got tired.

“Mhmmm can we do something else now?” Morgan questioned.

“Yup, I’ll get our towels.” Peter made sure to rinse both of them off with the showerhead as the water drained from the tub to ensure they were both cleansed. _Wade is going to have to really clean the tub out… who am I kidding I’ll clean it tomorrow._ He thought seeing the clumps of dirt and debris hovering over the drain. He got out of the shower first and wrapped a towel around his waist before lifting up Morgan and wrapping the other towel around her. He ruffled it over her head and around her body to dry her off as best he could. The two went into the bedroom to rummage for fresh clothes while theirs were in the wash. There were tons of clothes that Peter left here that were his own that would fit her far better than any of Wade’s so he gave her a t-shirt and one of his boxers to wear as shorts for the time being while he put on a fresh pair of underwear and one of Wade’s shirts. “Here let me braid your hair so it doesn’t get in the way while it’s drying.” Peter offered. He picked her up again, setting her down on the mattress so he could sit behind her.

“Where’d you learn to do that? Boys can’t do hair.” Morgan wondered as Peter pulled her hair back to braid it.

“My best friend in the whole world taught me how. She used to make me do all kinds of stuff to her hair.” He answered. Mary-Jane used to force him to braid her hair, straighten it, curl it, and whatever else she wanted when they were younger that he’s just used to doing a lot of girly things. He never thought he’d actually have a use for it until now with his little sister. It was only a basic three-strand braid but Morgan was impressed nonetheless.

“So cool!” The jolly brunette threw her hands up as she fell back onto the bed. Peter laid down beside her, cuddling up close as drowsiness began to call for them.

“Hey, Morgan…” Peter whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I got a favor to ask you. It’s a top secret super important mission.”

“What is it?” She asked with piqued interest.

“You have to keep me being Spider-Man a secret okay? It can only stay between me and you. If anyone else finds out we’ll be in big big trouble.” Peter looked into her eyes hoping she’d understand how serious this was.

“Like bad guys? It’s our secret shhh!” Morgan said between light giggles and yawns.

“You promise?”

“Pinky promise!” She offered her pinky as her other hand rubbed her tired puffy eyes.

“Pinky promise it is then.” Peter interlocked their fingers to make the promise but when he was about to let go when she grabbed hold of his pinky tighter.

"Noo! You have to kiss it! Or it's not real! And you can never ever break it forever ever!"

"Forever ever..." Peter chuckled as he followed along. They sealed the promise with a kiss on their hands as they both dozed off to sleep hand in hand. The eventfulness of the day had finally taken its toll on the two brunets. The room fell silent leaving the two undisturbed as the fading sunlight filled the room with orange hues through the window pane. They remained unmoving, static in place as if time had stopped all around them with the only indicator being the setting sun. The warm April breeze swept through the room when Wade returned from the laundromat a few hours later. The mercenary paused in the doorway not hearing a sound through the apartment and questioned if they had left. He shrugged his shoulders figuring they might have stepped out but to his surprise, they were passed out cold in his bed.

You know he has his own clothes here.

~~I think he likes ours better.~~

He sure does look cute in it. 

~~Should we take a picture?~~

Maybe.

_The answer is yes you dumbfuck._ Wade pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Peter’s peacefully asleep face. _We should let him sleep a bit longer._ He thought as he looked at how truly peaceful the boy was snuggled in bed with his sister. It wasn’t often that he saw Peter sleep, especially so stressfree. When they were together Peter was almost always either doing homework, fighting villainy, or stressing about some other aspect of his life. The boy barely slept nowadays with how much he stressed about others that it concerned Wade if he was even staying healthy. They all agreed it was better to allow Peter to get proper rest knowing how little the boy got it before they should wake him.

Another hour passed by and Wade decided it was best to get Peter home before it got to six so he returned to his room where the sleeping babies laid. “Baby boy, wakey wakey,” Wade said as he lightly shook Peter’s shoulder.

“Mmm… nooo..” Peter mumbled as he rolled over.

“Boy if you don’t get up I’ll pour ice cubes down your shirt,” Wade turned starting to walk off to the kitchen but was grabbed by the wrist before he could leave.

“I’m up, please don’t.” Peter rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Morgan was still fast asleep curled up into his side so he tried his best not to disturb her yet. “What time is it?”

“A little past five,”

“Both my parents should be home by now.. Dad’s been coming home earlier to keep Pops company lately. I got to think of a way to tell them about Morgan preferably without exposing myself.” Peter groaned as he slid out of bed. He went to the basket with all their clean clothes and took back out the clothes he was wearing today to put on. He made sure to pull out Morgan’s clothes so she wouldn’t walk outside wearing something that didn’t fit her properly.

The girl shot up feeling the warmth fade from her person as she frantically began to look around. Her breathing was quick and heavy with fear as she jumped out of the bed and ran to Peter’s side with tears in her eyes. She buried her face into his abdomen sobbing silently into his clothes.

“Hey… hey… you’re okay. I’m right here,” Peter gave her gentle pats on the head trying his best to calm her down.

“S-She’s gonna get me!” Morgan cried out quivering as Peter wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“Nobody’s here but us Morgan. Nobody will ever hurt you again while I’m around. You’re just having a bad dream. Look, it’s just us.” He said softly in her ears. She slowly turned around, looking from side to side in the room until she calmed down.

“Geez the kid’s so traumatized she’s seeing that bitch in her dreams,” Wade huffed.

“Language! Watch your profanity around the baby,” Peter said quickly covering her ears making the tiny girl giggle. “And I know, Miss. Constine wasn’t any better to her than she was to us. She has… bruises… all over… like when I was younger. I used to lie and say I fell or hurt myself somehow because I was too afraid of that woman coming to get me. I-If I had said something back then… then.. Maybe Morgan wouldn’t have-”

“It’s not your fault Peter. You can’t control the whims of others. She would have done it again and again to anyone because it’s in her nature. Until I murdered her of course.” Wade snickered as he went into the other room.

Morgan looked up at Peter with big brown eyes as he uncupped his hands from her ears. “Ready to go home?”

“Yeah!”

Peter made sure to get her properly dressed before the two said their goodbyes. As they made their way home he started thinking of possible scenarios in his head for how his fathers could take this. She was a sweet girl but they know little to nothing about her and saying he went to burn down an orphanage was out of the question. If he lied and said he found her on the street he doubted she’d lie and go along with it. There were so many options that it started to overwhelm his mind.

“Big brother..?” Morgan whispered softly.

“Yeah what’s up?”

“Do you think your parents will like me?”

Peter tapped his fingers against the steering wheel trying not to get too excited while driving through the crammed streets. “You kidding me? They’ll love you so much it’ll make me jealous! Don’t be worried Momo it’ll be okay,” He flashed her a reassuring smile to calm her nerves. There was no going back now, he had gotten her hopes up so much that it’d be criminal if she wasn’t accepted into the family. Who could say no to that face anyway?

\-----------------------------------------------------

“I’m home! Anybody here?” Peter called out once he stepped inside the house. On cue, his father came to greet him with a warm welcome. He pulled his arms around the boy snuggling the brunet deep into his chest.

“Welcome home son. We were just getting ready to watch-” Steve stopped as his eyes landed on the smaller brunette cowering behind them. “Umm… I think a little girl followed you home.”

“Yeah… about that… Can you call dad into the living room, we need to have a family meeting,” Peter said as Steve gave him a curious look. He did as requested still and gathered everyone into the living room to hear what Peter had to say.

“What’s going on Pete, did something happen at school today?” Tony questioned as he took a seat on the plush couch.

“Are you in trouble? Is she in trouble?” Steve asked next noticing how frightened the girl looked as he sat beside him.

“No no nothing like that, let me explain.” Peter took a breath before he began his explanation. “I drove to school this morning and Mary-Jane asked me to run some errands with her before I drop her home. She lives in Queens you know so I was driving down the road when I was passed the orphanage… I grew up in… so naturally I went to check it out because it looked so abandoned but then I found her. Before I knew it the building went up in flames, I think there was a gas leak or something caught from the stove, and I tried to save as many kids as I could but the firefighters pulled the others out. One thing led to another and she was too afraid to leave me… and I couldn’t just leave her…” He took Morgan’s hand into his own and pulled her close. “Dad… she’s only five. She doesn’t have a home anymore, no family to go to, no way to survive… so I was hoping th-that maybe she could be p-part of ours..?”

His two parents looked to each other before looking back at the children. “Peter.. This is.. This is a big responsibility you know. It’s not like when you were ten and brought back a salamander because you said it was ‘too cold’ outside.” Tony rubbed his temples trying to think of what to say.

“I know this isn’t like with Stanley! I just… saw someone who needed me and did what I thought was best…”

“He always did like being a hero,” Steve said with a smile as he nudged Tony’s shoulder. “Remind you of anyone?”

Tony sighed knowing Steve had already made up his mind. In truth, he wasn’t entirely against the idea he just didn’t like getting caught unprepared. “Does the kid have a name?”

“Morgan,” The little brunette softly spoke up from behind Peter holding her mask tightly in her hands. “And you’re Iron-Man, and that’s Capa America.”

“She happens to be a big fan of Iron-Man,” Peter smirked looking at their shocked faces.

“Well Miss Smartypants, you’ll fit right in. Welcome to the Stark family.” Tony said as the family pulled in for a group hug. With the new addition, things were sure to get lively here again. Steve was already prepared to tell everyone all about her but Tony was dreading the paperwork involved for her.

“We’ll make it official tomorrow. I’ll get some paperwork done, transfer her to a private school out here, and get whatever little girls like I guess. Jarvis, start making plans for mini-me’s room.” Tony commanded.

“Right away sir,” the house responded. Morgan looked around startled by the voice of another when they were all alone.

“Don’t worry, that’s just Jarvis. He kinda freaked me out too at first but he’ll be like your best friend.” Peter pat her head to reassure her, then his eyes got wide. _Dear Neptune I forgot about Jarvis! Stay calm. Stay calm!_

“For now, we’ll head to the store to get whatever she currently needs until we can get the rest tomorrow.” Tony disappeared to the room to grab a jacket and his wallet.

“This is like when Peter was little, we would get so many cute outfits for him, he was so adorable!” Steve was beyond excited to have another small child running around the house, the sound of tiny feet and laughter echoing off the walls. He absolutely adored children and their bright-eyed innocence. “Peter are you accompanying us?”

“Ah, no. The gang and I were going to go to some fancy restaurant tonight to celebrate passing our exams so I’ll be going there later tonight.”

“Make sure you’re home before eleven and stay safe,” Tony said as he came running out with keys in hand. He pulled Peter close to kiss the top of his head before heading for the elevator. Steve lifted up Morgan and swiftly followed with overjoyed goodbyes.

 


End file.
